The Black Swan
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma mulher de 29 anos que foi preparada desde de pequena para assumir os negócios da família. Forte, destemida se impõe para mostrar que a mulher não é um sexo frágil e ter respeito em seu meio. SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO Bella mafiosa e Edward policial, será que dá certo?
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Crime  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Assassinato, Violência

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction THE BLACK SWAN é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Isabella Swan é uma mulher de 28 anos que foi preparada desde de pequena para assumir os negócios da família.

Forte, destemida se impõe para mostrar que a mulher não é um sexo frágil e ter respeito em seu meio.

Ficou conhecida por seus membros como The Black Swan, a Cisne Negra, uma mafiosa poderosíssima de Nova Iorque que assumiu a Família, uma organização criminosa que existe desde do começo da cidade e é sempre liderada por um Swan.

Mas agora beirando seus 30 anos, seu pai a obriga a arrumar um marido e casar para garantir a sucessão dos negócios com um herdeiro

Ela não gosta nada da ideia, mas sabe que uma vez que o temido Charlie Swan decide algo ele não volta atrás.

Porém, tudo muda quando ela fica presa em um elevador com seu novo vizinho Edward Cullen.

Ele exala sexo e sensualidade e é impossível eles registrem um ao outro.

Mas que segredos eles podem esconder?

O que muda quando Bella descobre que ele é um agente do FBI?

Será ela capaz de colocar a Família em primeiro lugar e ir contra seu próprio coração?

E se tudo para ele for apenas uma investigação?

E se tudo for mentira?

Pode um amor resistir?

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

A lua brilhava no céu estrelado.

As pessoas aproveitavam a noite fresca e saíam de casa à noite para se divertirem, beberem, namorarem, passearem com seus amigos ou familiares pela cidade de Nova Iorque, alheios ao que acontecia do outro lado da cidade.

No galpão abandonado, um dos pontos de encontro do recebimento de suas mercadorias, estava ela The Black Swan esperando seu entregador chegar.

Ele mal sabia o que o esperava.

— Eles estão chegando, chefa — um homem disse através do ponto que ela usa em sua orelha.

Ela sempre toma cuidado e um de seus homens fica em um lugar especifico para avisar quem estava indo para lá.

— Ótimo, Emmett todos estão a postos? — ela sussurrou para o homem alto ao seu lado.

Ele tem mais de 1,90 é forte, com braços musculosos, cabelos crespos e olhos azuis.

Sua expressão é concentrada, ele usa uma blusa preta de mangas curtas, por cima uma jaqueta de couro marrom, com calça jeans e sapatos confortáveis. O revolver prateado no cós de sua cintura está evidente e o metal brilha no galpão abandonado mesmo com pouca iluminação.

— Sim — ele diz apenas.

O local se tornou mais iluminado com os faróis da van branca que chegou, o automóvel para próximo ao carro dela.

A mulher morena, tem seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela usa uma calça preta, com botas escuras e blusa também para fazer jus ao seu apelido.

Não é à toa que a chamam de The Black Swan, a Cisne Negra.

Um trocadilho com seu próprio sobrenome.

Ela é escura, obscura como a noite.

A escuridão a envolve e esconde seus misteriosos e diversos segredos.

Ela impõe medo e respeito, mesmo com sua estrutura mediana, sua postura é perfeita e desafiadora.

Ela é como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

Ela é temida.

Ela é forte.

Ela é a chefe da máfia mais poderosa de Nova Iorque.

Ela é a _Capo di tutti capi¹_ da máfia americana.

Políticos, empresários, juízes, estão a maioria na palma de sua mão.

O crime na cidade e em diversas partes do país só funciona por causa dela, de sua organização.

Ela é respeitada, poderosa e influente.

Nenhum homem que a conheceu se atreveu a olhar torto para ela.

Quem a ver com seus belos olhos castanhos, seu rosto em formato de coração, seu nariz levemente arrebitado, nunca imaginaria do que ela é capaz de fazer.

Muitos já tinha experimentado e nenhum saiu vivo para contar história.

Ninguém poderia imaginar de como ela é capaz de matar e torturar alguém que traí sua Família, nunca adivinharia que ela só andava armada e com sua adaga presa em sua canela.

Mas quem sabe disso nunca se atreveu a mexer com ela.

Um homem desceu do carro, ele é um pouco mais alto que ela, cheio de tatuagens, como a maioria dos homens que ela conhece.

Ele é loiro e bonito.

— James trouxe minha encomenda? — ela pergunta sem rodeios.

Odiava enrolação.

— Sim, Swan. 20 submetralhadoras, 20 metralhadoras M249, com 50 cartuchos de 100 para cada, só belezinhas — ele sorriu e piscou — e meu dinheiro?

Ela meneia sua cabeça e Emmett abre a porta da van conferindo a mercadoria.

Quando ele confirma que está tudo certo a mulher cerra seus dentes e em um movimento rápido puxa a pistola preta de suas costas, virando seu corpo ficando na frente do homem e o empurrou contra o carro pressionando o cano de sua arma na jugular dele.

Seus olhos azuis tremem.

— Porque você ofereceu para os Volturi pela metade do preço? — ela perguntou duramente.

— Que-quem te disse isso? — ele falou alarmado, os olhos de chocolates dela estão tomados pela fúria e ele sente que não escaparia daquela vivo, o arrependimento traz um gosto amargo em sua garganta.

— Não interessa James. Você pensou que ia ser fácil me enrolar assim? — ela disse o puxando pela gola da camisa e o empurrando no carro com mais força.

— Isabella... eu...

— Não diga meu nome seu verme — dizendo isso ela atirou no homem sem pensar duas vezes.

O corpo dele cai no chão, sangue jorrando do buraco em sua testa.

Em outro momento, há muitos anos atrás em seu treinamento enjoava ao ver e sentir o cheiro de sangue, mas agora já tinha aprendido a controlar seus sentidos. Tinha se acostumado com aquilo e, talvez, até apreciava.

Ver sangue no chão significa um traidor a menos.

Alguém que com certeza poderia fazer mal a Família.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos ninguém nunca tinha aprendido.

Nunca alguém deveria tentar enganar um Swan, ainda mais o chefe de todo o crime organizado dos Estados Unidos.

Esse era o fim de cada um que havia tentado.

— Emmett sabe o que fazer com isso, vou levar a encomenda para o Estaleiro — ela falou tranquilamente, voltando a colocar a pistola em suas costas, apreciando o cano quente em sua pele.

— Pode deixar chefa — ele falou a observando entrar na van e saí dali.

The Black Swan, cantarolou uma música enquanto seguia tranquilamente seu caminho.

¹ **Capo di tutti capi** é a expressão utilizada para designar "o chefe de todos os chefes" da máfia siciliana.( Fonte: Wikipédia)

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Heello, amores, olha eu aqui kkkkk

Geeente eu estou muito ansiosa para postar essa fic para vocês, séeerio mesmo haha

Ela é muito diferente de tudo que já escrevi e se você espera que a Bella vai se tornar uma pessoa boa, pode parar de ler por aqui.

Nessa fic ela é uma assassina, mafiosa, cruel, não espere uma Bella boazinha e condescedente com os outros hahaha Edward que o diga.

Bem ela vai ser quase uma drabble, os capítulos serão pequenos ok? Com menos de 1000 palavras um ou outro que vai ter mais de 1000, ainda mais quando tiver sexo e vai ser um daqueles... Esses dois são puro fogo kkkk

A estreia da fic vai ocorrer só mês que vem ( para dá tempo de terminar Meu Coração é seu) mas já estou postando o prólogo para fazer propagando hein, que é a alma do negócio ;)

E saber se devo continuar ou parar por aqui kkkkk

Ah, no decorrer da fic eu vou utilizar o The Black Swan mesmo ok, para ligar ao sobrenome dela e ao nome da fic

Aguardando ansiosamente comentários

Beeijos e até dia 10/10 ;)


	2. Capítulo I

O barulho do despertador tocou com força e alto acordando a mulher que dormia sozinha na sua grande cama de casal.

Ela se espreguiçou e bocejou se levantando da cama.

A luz do dia entrava pelas janelas amplas de sua cobertura localizada no centro da cidade.

Seu quarto era uma suíte, bem espaçosa e decorada, assim como todo seu apartamento.

O banheiro era grande em cores neutras, tinha duas pias de mármore, um espelho grande, um box de vidro e uma banheira que tinha até hidromassagem.

Ela escovou seus dentes e trocou seu pijama por uma roupa de ginástica.

Todos os dias ela corria pelo menos uns 5km pelo Central Parque.

Sabia que tinha que se manter em forma para seu trabalho e um bom condicionamento físico, afinal nunca sabia quando enfrentaria uma situação de risco.

Desde de pequena havia sido preparada para ser o que é hoje.

Com seis anos, seu pai já contava histórias do passado obscuro da família.

Com oito anos começou a fazer aulas de luta, enquanto a maioria das meninas da sua escola faziam aulas de balé. É faixa preta no judô e no tae-kwon-do.

Com dez começou a fazer natação e aprendeu técnicas de como prender a respiração, ainda mais sob tortura.

Com doze aprendeu atirar e começou a estudar tudo sobre o trabalho do seu pai e a importância da Família.

Com dezesseis seu pai fez a primeira prova para saber se ela realmente seria capaz de cuidar da Família, foi quando matou uma pessoa pela primeira vez e ganhou uma cicatriz pequena de uma facada que levou na briga em sua coxa.

Ela ainda se lembrava da sensação, de como foi ver o corpo do homem cair inerte no chão, teve pesadelo nas primeiras vezes. Mas depois se acostumou e entendeu que a morte era necessária para proteger a Família.

Como presente ganhou a adaga que sempre admirou. Estava na família dos Swan há anos e era uma peça histórica, tinha detalhes de ouro, prata e até pedras de diamantes e rubis. Valia uma fortuna e muitos já tinham morrido por ela.

Ela se apaixonou pela peça assim que a viu e mal acreditou quando ganhou de seu pai.

Com 18 anos começou a trabalhar para seu pai e a servir a Família.

Ela foi treinada para assumir o comando da máfia.

Ser a chefe das chefes e isso era o que ela é hoje.

A Família é uma máfia americana que surgiu no começo com a cidade de Nova Iorque, com vendas ilegais de bebidas.

Hoje, se encontrava em diversos estados americanos todos sob comando de alguém fiel aos Swan.

É uma organização que trabalha com vendas ilegais de bebidas, drogas, armas e prostituição indiretamente, ela controlava vários cafetões que tinham que pagar uma quantia a eles.

Isabella Swan assumiu o cargo há pouco mais de um ano quando seu pai decidiu se aposentar temporariamente e viajar um pouco com sua esposa Renée.

Ela tinha se preparado para aquilo durante os seus quase 30 anos de vida, mesmo assim foi mais difícil do que tinha imaginado.

Teve que se impor muito, ainda mais por ser mulher e está cercada por homens machistas.

Mas ela conseguiu ser respeitada e temida por todos.

Afinal tinha sido preparada para aquilo e não levava nenhum desaforo para casa.

Agora bastava um olhar dela que muitos homens fugiam correndo com medo.

Ela amava aquilo.

O poder, a bajulação e ter muitas pessoas poderosas na palma de sua mão.

Bella chegou na sua cobertura escorrendo suor.

Ela sorriu ao ver a sra. Cope que cuidava da limpeza e da alimentação dali.

— Bella querida, vá banhar estou terminando seu café — a senhora disse sorrindo.

Era uma das poucas pessoas que ela permitia que a chamassem assim.

— Estou indo — Bella falou indo para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho longo e relaxante.

Saiu vestindo uma calça jeans, botas e uma blusa com um decote em V.

Deixou seus cabelos soltos e foi tomar o café.

Tomou uma vitamina e omelete com queijo.

Seu celular tocou e ela atendeu.

— McCarthy o que foi?

— O Black quer a confirmação da reunião hoje, as dez.

— Confirmado, porra. Sabe que nunca desmarco um só compromisso meu. Não me chateie com isso logo cedo — ela murmurou secamente.

— Desculpe chefa.

— Algo mais?

— Sim, seu pai disse que quer falar com você hoje.

— O que ele quer? Porque não me ligou?

— Não sei, mas disse que é importante.

— Ótimo — ela rolou os olhos — coloque ele no horário das sete. Estou saindo agora de casa —avisou.

— Ok, a encontro no escritório — Emmett disse e Bella desligou sem dar tchau.

Bella gostava dele.

Era seu braço direito e sabia que podia confiar nele.

Emmett nunca a trairia e era o único que ela confiava totalmente, além de Jasper Hale.

Além disso nenhum dos dois nunca tinha dado em cima dela e ela nem se sentia atraída por nenhum deles, o que era bom.

Ela chegou a boate cedo, algumas mulheres que eram prostituas, limpavam para a noite e homens descarregavam bebidas.

Ela não gostava muito de trabalhar com prostitutas, mas era a onde mais ganhava dinheiro e todas estavam ali por sua livre opção e poderiam ir embora assim que quisessem.

Um dia como qualquer outro.

Tinha algumas reuniões com uns cafetões que controlava e um traficante de drogas antes da reunião com Jacob que foi um porre.

Jacob Black era filho de um dos melhores amigos de seu pai, Billy Black, ele era o chefe da Família no Estado de Washington, mas era seu filho que sempre viajava para tratar das prestações de contas com Bella e dos negócios.

Bella já não tinha mais dedos para contar quantas vezes ele dava em cima dela.

Jacob tinha uma ótima aparência. Era forte, musculoso, um sorriso galanteador.

Mas era super machista e um cafajeste. Babava por ela, mas nunca Bella caiu em sua laia.

Eca.

Preferia morrer a dar esse gostinho para ele.

Felizmente a reunião foi rápida e como Bella mais uma vez recusou as ofertas de Jacob para que saíssem dali, ele rapidamente achou uma das garotas para se divertir.

Bella conferiu tudo e abriram a boate, ela foi para sua sala cuidar de algumas papeladas e esperar seu pai chegar.

Ela sempre se achou uma mulher precavida, mas nada no mundo tinha a preparado para escutar a proposta absurda de seu pai.

E o pior de tudo era saber que estava em um beco sem saída.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Olhaaaa aí, para quem achava que ia demorar kkkk, já estamos aqui com o primeiro capítulo de TBS...

Estou mais ansiosa que vocês para saber o que acharam haha

Esse primeiro capítulo, foi só para apresentar mesmo um pouco mais sobre a Bella e como ela é, o que acharam?

Amaram? Odiaram? Esperavam maais?

Calma que é só o começo haha

No próximo vamos conhecer o nosso querido Charlie Swan e no terceiro capítulo vamos conhecer nosso agente do FBI, será que vai ser amor ou ódio a primeira vista? hahaha

Comeeentem por favor,

e nessa semana eu voltou com o epilogo de MCES aguardem!

Beijos amores

lalac


	3. Capítulo II

Bella se levantou assim que seu pai passou pela porta.

— Nunca imaginei que teria que marcar horário para falar com minha própria filha — Charlie Swan disse, sua voz era grossa forte e um pouco rouca.

Ele tinha todo o naipe de um mafioso.

Usava só roupas sociais de tons frios, tinha um bigode e uma bengala com a ponta toda de ouro.

Ele tinha levado um tiro em um tiroteio e sua perna nunca mais foi a mesma.

— Papai, o senhor sabe que é só me ligar — Bella disse e o abraçou.

Era raro ver o poderoso Charlie Swan aceitando uma demonstração de afeto por isso ela aproveitou.

Sabia dar valor a seus pais e principalmente seu pai que sempre a incentivou a lutar pelo o que ela queria e a ser respeitada pelo o que ela era hoje.

Ele nunca a menosprezou ou ficou descontente por ter tido apenas um herdeiro e ainda sendo do sexo feminino.

— Como está o senhor e mamãe?

— Estamos bem, ela está organizando uma nova viagem pelo Caribe, disse que amanhã irá ligar para vocês saírem.

— Ah claro, e o que devo a honra de sua visita?

— Como vão os negócios?

— Ótimo, a receita aumentou esse mês e botei James para dormir ontem ele tentou nos enganar.

— James é apenas um peão para os Volturi, não vai querer caçar briga com eles.

— Cão que late não morde papai, eles são uns covardes e todos sabem que os Swan somos mais poderosos que eles.

Charlie sorriu.

— Nunca pensei que teria tanto orgulho de você filha — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Mas estou tendo um... impasse — falou apertando seus lábios um no outro antes de falar novamente.

— Impasse?

— Sim Bella, você já está beirando aos 30 anos e eu aos 60 está na hora de garantir um herdeiro para nossos negócios.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero que se case e me dê um neto — ele falou diretamente.

Bella riu.

— Está brincando? — ela perguntou pensando ser uma piada.

— Eu tenho cara de quem brinca, menina?

— O senhor sabe que não há nenhum homem no mundo forte o bastante para estar ao meu lado — ela disse com desdém.

Ainda estava para nascer o homem que a faria se apaixonar e pensar em ter uma família. É claro que desejava isso, mas não nos próximos 5 anos pelo menos.

— Não me importo com essas suas frescuras Isabella, quero que você se case e se não arrumar alguém eu o mesmo farei — ele disse duramente.

— O senhor não pode me impor isso — ela disse sua voz subindo duas oitavas, mostrando sua indignação.

— Ah eu posso e vou Isabella, preciso da garantia de um herdeiro estou ficando velho e você também.

— Papai como pode dizer isso, sou nova ainda. Não estamos mais no século passado.

— Sim, mas sabe como são as mulheres, vai que você não tenha muito tempo para ter filhos.

— Pai — Bella disse incrédula — Minha saúde está ótima. E eu não quero um marido, não preciso disso.

— Mas eu preciso e quero que você se case — ele disse com sua voz autoritária — e se não me apresentar alguém em um mês eu vou te tirar daqui e assumirei novamente. Você só voltará a assumir quando tiver com uma aliança no dedo e prenha — falou com sua voz de ponto final.

Eles ficaram se encarando duramente.

— A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar, não é? — ela disse em um tom irônico, mas se arrependeu assim que pronunciou a frase.

Aquela era a frase mais importante de sua vida.

Era o lema da Família, a lei máxima e quem morria ou fazia uma vontade contrária a própria para o bem da Família era considerado um herói.

— Olha como fala Isabella, ainda tenho força suficiente para te colocar de joelho e meter uma cintada na suas costas, ainda me deve respeito e a Família muito mais — ele falou.

— Desculpe — ela disse apenas desviando de seu olhar duro, ele era a única pessoa que ela não conseguia sustentar o olhar.

— Tenha uma ótima noite querida e espero conhecer seu noivo logo, do contrário já tenho um para você — ele disse antes de sair tranquilamente fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um minuto depois Bella gritou furiosa e pegou o jarro chinês de cima da mesa e tacou na porta.

— Foda-se — ela gritou.

Porra caralho.

Ela tinha sido ameaçada pelo seu próprio pai.

Sabia muito bem que qualquer ameaça vinda de um Swan deveria ser levada a sério.

Caralho.

Como seu pai fazia isso com ela?

Casar.

Era demais.

Ela não precisava de um marido e muito menos de bebês.

Argh.

Eles podiam ser fofinhos, mas eram barulhentos, irritantes e faziam coisas fedorentas.

Não que ela não quisesse isso.

Até queria sua própria família, mas não agora.

É claro que ela já tinha se apaixonado, já tinha quebrado a cara e transado e muito, mas nunca com ninguém da Família e sim com alguns homens aleatórios que ela nunca os viu novamente. Ninguém da Família teve esse prazer de se deitar com ela, mesmo muitos querendo.

Ela nunca quis, sabia como eles eram, com certeza ficariam se gabando de tê-la tido e Bella teria que atirar na cara de quem fizesse isso.

Então sempre transava com homens aleatórios apenas buscando saciar seu prazer.

Não foram muitos, ela sempre se considerou mulher demais para qualquer um deles e a maioria das vezes ficava mais satisfeita ainda depois de usar seu vibrador rosa de silicone.

Onde arranjaria um marido agora?

Ela escutou uma batida na porta.

— Swan, tudo bem? — Emmett perguntou.

— Uma porra que está tudo bem — ela bufou.

— An... Rose está lá embaixo quer que eu a mande subir?

— Sim caralho e mande ela trazer uma garrafa de whisky — precisava de uma bebida forte para enfrentar aquilo.

— Sim — ele disse e voltou a fechar a porta.

Nem dois minutos depois sua melhor amiga chegou.

Era linda, loira de olhos azuis, parecia um anjo, mas assim como Bella não tinha nada disso.

— Que merda foi essa Swan? Não acredito que você quebrou um caso chinês que vale mais de 20 mil dólares, porra.

— Foda-se tenho uns 15 desses.

— O que aconteceu?

— Charlie Swan aconteceu — Bella disse arrancando a garrafa da mão dela e servindo duas doses.

Rosalie pegou o copo vendo a amiga virar o seu e enchê-lo novamente.

Ela esperou em silêncio Bella dizer.

— Meu pai quer que eu case.

— Fodeu amiga — Rosalie disse e bebeu sua dose.

Bella bufou.

— Ele quer que eu dê a ele um herdeiro, caralho, se não fizer isso ele disse que vai voltar e só sair quando eu tiver dado a ele um neto.

— Fodeu em dobro amiga —Rosalie falou.

— O que eu vou fazer?

— Casar?

— Porra Rosalie é para você me ajudar.

— Amiga não tenho mais nada para dizer quando um Swan diz algo não volta atrás, você mesmo me ensinou isso.

— Puta que pariu — Bella falou passando a mão em seus cabelos.

— Bem quais são nossas opções?

— Interná-lo em uma clínica de idosos?

— Você faria isso?

— Puff — Bella virou a garrafa dessa vez dando um gole.

Sua garganta ardia, mas ela não se importava.

— Jacob Black?

— Nem se fosse o único fodido homem desta Terra merda — ela disse.

— Mike Newton?

— Só se for para eu esganá-lo na lua de mel.

— Erick York?

— Tá brincando, ele parece uma criança,.

— Matt Canon? Liam? Algum de seus guardas... não sei.

— Nunca porra são tudo frouxo.

— Emmett não é — Rosalie a lembrou de seu namorado.

— Não mais o abestado já tem alguém e ele é como um irmão para mim.

— Graças a Deus — Rose disse — Mas você sabe, se for para o bem da Família...

— Nunca pensaria nisso Rose, nem consigo me imaginar o beijando, quando mais transando com ele, eca — ela fez cara de nojo e Rosalie riu.

Ficaram em silêncio.

— Porra e Jasper?

— Meu irmão?

— Sim.

— Ih esquece aquele lá está dois meses sem foder ninguém porque disse que encontrou a mulher dos seus sonhos acho que ele saiu fora do mercado.

— Merda Jack porque não posso me casar com você? — Ela disse e deu um beijo na garrafa de whisky — Foda-se quero só esquecer essa merda.

Tinha tido um péssimo dia.

Péssimo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E agora? Quem será que a Bella vai casar? Alguém adivinha?

kkkkkk

Amoores, que bom que estão amando a fic, maaas poxa, vaaamos comentar maaais no nyah o capítulo passado teve 214 acessos e só 12 comentários e no foram 75 e só DOIS comentários.

Eu quero ser legal com vocês e postar toda semana, mas se começar a ter poucos comentários vai vim cap só de 15 em 15 dias, 10 em 10...

Então comeeeente, não quero ter que pegar a adaga da Bella emprestada e mostrar como se corta um dedo kkkkkk

Mas para quem está comentando fico muuuuito feliz que estejam gostando e espero não decepcionar vocês.

No próximo teremos nosso Edward Delicia Cullen aparecendo, vamos aprender as maravilhas de ficar presa em um elevador com um gato desse kkkkk

Já dei mega spoiler aqui kkkkk

então comentem, quanto mais rápido comentarem mais rápido sai o capítulo...

esperando...

beijos

lalac


	4. Capítulo III

Bella acordou se sentindo uma merda no dia seguinte.

Estava com dor de cabeça terrível, morta de sede e com bafo de dragão.

Tomou logo seu remédio de ressaca, banhou, escovou seus dentes e bebeu quase um litro d'água.

Infelizmente era folga da Sra. Cope, se não ela iria preparar uma mistura que ajudava a curar ressaca, Bella então comeu apenas uma banana.

Era domingo e geralmente almoçava com seus pais ou Rose, depois ia para o clube cuidar dos negócios e só voltava de madrugada.

Enquanto penteava seus cabelos, começou a se lembrar da visita de seu pai.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

O que faria?

Sabia que não tinha nenhuma alternativa a não ser se casar.

Podia muito bem brigar com seu pai e discutir, mas ele mesmo estando aposentado, Bella tinha que respeitar e aceitar suas decisões, ainda mais se fosse para o bem da Família.

Sabia que um dia teria que se casar e garantir um herdeiro, mas não imaginava que seria mais cedo do que pretendia.

Agora onde iria arrumar alguém?

Ela não tinha uma paquera ou uma paixonite.

Nada.

E definitivamente não estava em seus planos se entregar a Jacob Black.

Isso nunca.

Mas que outra pessoa poderia está ao seu lado?

E ela esconderia ou iria querer que ele soubesse de seu trabalho?

Se ele não concordasse com o modo de vida dela, Bella teria que matá-lo, mas poderia viver uma vida inteira escondendo algo assim?

Tinha certeza que não.

Resolveu sair um pouco para espairecer.

Apesar de não está muito no clima, andar faria bem a ela e mostraria um caminho para ela seguir.

Saiu de seu apartamento e trancou a porta.

Andou pelo corredor e apertou o botão do elevador, que chegou segundos depois.

Ela entrou no elevador.

Vestia um vestido confortável com rasteirinhas e uma bolsinha do lado onde sua Glock prateada estava guardada.

O elevador era grande cabia umas 8 pessoas com conforto, todo metálico e com um espelho no fundo.

A caixa metálica desceu um andar antes de parar novamente.

A porta se abriu e Bella se viu presa em um olhar dourado.

Ela sentiu tudo mudar, assim que encarou a pessoa a sua frente.

O homem a olhou dos pés à cabeça antes de entrar.

Bella o encarou de cabeça erguida.

Nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito como aquele.

Era alto, esguio, tinha cabelos cor de cobres despenteados e bagunçados para todos os lados, um maxilar forte, seu nariz parecia um pouco torto, seus lábios finos e seus olhos...

Seus olhos eram de uma cor impressionante de dourados.

Bella não se lembrava de já ter visto alguém com olhos assim.

Como ouro.

Aquilo foi o que mais chamou sua atenção.

Ele usava uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa pólo azul marinho com mangas apertadas em seus bíceps fortes.

A cor da blusa, se possível, realçava ainda mais seus olhos escondidos sobre uma pestana longa de cílios que fariam qualquer mulher ter inveja, mas não eram exagerados.

Por uma fração de segundo quando seus olhos se encontraram, Bella sentiu sensações que nunca sentiu antes.

— Bom dia — ele disse educadamente entrando passando ao lado dela. Sua voz era máscula e sensual e as ondas sonoras ligaram algo dentro dela que fizeram seu baixo ventre vibrar.

A porta do elevador se fechou e ele voltou a descer.

— Bom dia — Bella respondeu engolindo em seco.

A atmosfera ali dentro ficou tensa e o lugar pareceu pequeno só para os dois. Ficaram em silêncio, durante os cinco segundos que o elevador desceu até ele dar uma estagnada e as luzes se apagarem.

— O que foi isso? — ela sussurrou.

Escutou algum barulho e uma luz vermelha se ascendeu, o suficiente para eles se enxergarem um pouco.

— Porra — o homem disse apertando alguns botões — Acho que foi uma queda de energia. Droga.

— Caralho, que merda é essa? — ela falou e rapidamente pegou seu celular, mas nenhuma luz se ascendeu.

Só naquele momento percebeu que não tinha colocado ele para carregar e estava descarregado.

— Você não pode ligar para o porteiro e avisar que estamos presos aqui? O meu celular descarregou — ela falou se aproximando dele, sentindo um perfume másculo que inebriou seus sentidos.

— Porra, eu me mudei para cá ontem e não peguei o número dele ainda — o homem disse.

— O que vamos fazer agora?

— Acho que... droga — o homem falou respirando fundo.

De repente ele caiu no chão dando várias ofegadas.

— Ei, você está bem? — ela perguntou caindo ao lado dele.

— Não aqui está quente, fechado... droga... droga — ele disse desesperado.

— Calma...

— Eu sou claustrofóbico... não... não aguento ficar em lugares fechado... eu vou surtar... não posso surtar — ele divagava.

— Ah meu Deus... O que eu posso fazer?

— Não sei... me distraía — ele falou ofegante estava um pouco vermelho e respirava com muita dificuldade.

E então Bella fez a única coisa que passou por sua cabeça, ela o beijou.

E o beijo a deixou totalmente de pernas bambas.

Suas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente, sua língua, quente e úmida, foi imediatamente procurar a dela.

Seus lábios eram macios e melhor ainda do que tinha imaginado.

Sua mão segurou na nuca dela com força e ela passou a suas por seus cabelos que lisos e sedoso.

O beijo se tornou mais profundo e exigente, ele chupou e mordeu o lábio dela e ela o imitou sentiu algo duro pressionando em sua bunda e só naquele momento percebeu que estava sentada no colo dele.

Eles esqueceram de dar tudo, o fato de não se conheceram, da onde estavam e que a qualquer momento o elevador podia voltar a funcionar.

Tudo que se importavam era com eles e aquele momento.

Que com certeza ficaria na vida deles para sempre.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Se eu gosto de parar nas melhores partes?, imagina! kkkkkk

Amooores, postando hoje de surpresa para vocês kkkk

Geeente será que é nosso Edward? Com certeza né hahaha

Eita que esse elevador vai ficar pequeno para eles kkkkk

Então estava pensando aqui e que tal nós combinarmos assim: como eu disse os capítulos serão pequenos que nem esse, alguns que terão mais de 1000 palavras, quando o capítulo tiver menos que mil palavras se vocês chegarem a 30 comentários eu posto ele antes para vocês, assim terão dois capítulos em menos de uma semana que tal?

Já está valendo nesse então, viu, se esse capi tiver 30 coments, volto antes de sexta com capítulo SUPER HOT para vocês ;)

se não só terça que vem mesmo, porque segunda eu vou está ocupada... :(

Espero que escolham a carinha feliz kkkkkk

e muuuuito feliz que estão gostando da fic,

comentem maais amores

beijoos e espero voltar aqui ainda essa semana


	5. Capítulo IV

Eles se separaram para respirar, mas ele não parou deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço alvo dela.

Ela o puxou pelo pescoço com força e o beijou bruscamente ele desceu sua mão e apertou a cintura dela com força.

Sua mão puxou a blusa dela para cima a deixando só com um sutiã.

Bella o imitou e puxou a blusa dele acariciando seu peito que era malhado na medida certa, era forte, duro, mas sem ser exagerado.

E ela gemeu ao ver algumas marcas em seus ombros que pareciam descer por suas costas.

Ele chupou seu pescoço deslizando sua mão entre as pernas dela.

Bella agradeceu por estar de vestido e sentir rapidamente a pressão dos dedos dele em seu sexo coberto por uma calcinha molhada.

Ela arfou e rebolou em seu colo.

Seus peitos se roçaram e suas peles se arrepiaram.

Deslizou sua mão pelo peito dele até sua virilha e abriu sua calça, se surpreendendo por ele está sem cueca.

Parecia que tudo conspirava a favor deles naquele momento.

Ela segurou o membro duro em suas mãos enquanto o beijava.

Sentiu sua extensão.

Ele parecia grande e grosso e ela o apalpou apertando-o suavemente, com certeza ele era mais avantajado do que qualquer um que já tinha estado.

Ele estava duro, muito duro e sua ponta meia úmida.

Bella gemeu ao mesmo tempo que ele quando ela deu um apertão e ele afastava sua calcinha para o lado e mergulhava dois dedos dentro dela.

— Tão molhadinha, delícia — ele sussurrou mordiscando seu pescoço.

— Você tem camisinha? — ela perguntou.

Rapidamente, ele puxou sua carteira do bolso traseiro e pegou uma.

Bella puxou da mão dele e abriu a embalagem.

Ele aproveitou e abriu o sutiã dela e liberou seus seios.

Eles eram perfeitos.

Nem tão pequenos, nem tão grandes.

Ele abocanhou um enquanto ela se levantava um pouco.

Ela salivou com o membro que encontrou ali, queria colocá-lo em sua boca e chupá-lo como se fosse o último picolé do mundo, mas temia não ter tempo para aquilo.

Embrulhou-o com a camisinha e o homem a segurou enquanto ela sentava em cima dele e devagarzinho foi se alargando, deslizando no membro dele e se acostumando com seu tamanho.

— Porra, está esmagando meu pau, delícia — ele falou beliscando um mamilo dela.

— Você que está me arrombando toda... ai... — ela retrucou, gemendo e arfando, se sentando nele de uma vez.

Ambos gemeram com força.

Ele a beijou segurando em sua bunda firmemente, enquanto ela subia e descia em seu membro.

Seus peitos se arrastavam no torso dele, dando ainda mais prazer.

Eles se beijavam, se apertavam e se mordiam.

Seus corpos estavam suados o lugar estava abafado, mas nenhum deles se importava com isso naquele momento.

Eles se abraçavam, se arranhavam e se fodiam, loucos pelo prazer, para chegarem ao ápice e explodirem até não ser eles ali.

— Você é tão gostosa porra me aperta — ele disse excitado mordendo o pescoço dela com força.

— Não me marca — ela falou dando um tapa nele.

Ele a olhou ainda mais excitado.

— Então rebola forte no meu pau, delícia.

— Seu pau é gostoso também — ela falou ofegante.

Ele bombeou para dentro dela com força estocando em seu interior.

— Porra — ele disse a apertando, ele puxou os cabelos dela para trás e Bella rebolou mais forte, enquanto ele chupava seu seio com força.

— Rápido... assim... isso... ah — eles gritavam e gemiam sem se importar com mais nada.

Nem com o elevador que balançava um pouco.

— Vou gozar... porra... aaaah...

— Goza, goza...

Ele gozou com força e ela também seu corpo todo se contorcendo enquanto ele urrava e gozava com força, enchendo a camisinha.

Foi o orgasmo mais intenso que ambos tiveram.

— Gosto da sua forma de distração — ele falou depois de um momento.

Ela o olhou se dando conta do que tinha acabado de fazer.

As luzes não permitiam eles ver tudo com clareza, mas sabia que seus olhos dourados estavam nos dela.

— Bem-vindo ao prédio...

— Edward — ele disse rápido.

— Bella — ela disse, sem entender o motivo que a levava a falar seu apelido nunca se apresentava assim a estranhos.

Eles iam começar a se beijar novamente, mas bem no momento as luzes se ascenderam e o elevador começou a descer.

Mais rápido que um flash, Bella saiu de cima dele sentindo-se triste quando perdeu o contato com o corpo dele.

Eles se vestiram rapidamente.

Edward deu um nó na camisinha e colocou no bolso da sua calça, teria que arrumar um jeito de jogar aquilo fora.

O elevador só cheirava a sexo.

Ambos estavam com as roupas amassadas, cabelos despenteados, suados e era claro o que tinha acontecido ali.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo The Black Swan se sentiu constrangida.

Só quando a porta do elevador se abriu foi que se deu conta que estava sem sua calcinha.

Encarou o porteiro, dois homens da manutenção do elevador e um casal de velhinhos que estavam ali na entrada. Era tarde demais para olhar se sua calcinha estava no chão.

Droga.

Bella fechou sua cara e olhou para o porteiro.

— Sr. Garcez, o que aconteceu?

— Me perdoar srta. Swan houve uma queda de energia e...

— Não importa, espero que isso nunca mais volte a acontecer — Bella disse petulantemente e saiu dali rapidamente sem dar a chance de ninguém a seguir.

Edward encarou sua bunda enquanto ela saia.

Queria segui-la, mas não podia.

Entretanto aquele trabalho seria mais divertido ainda do que tinha imaginado.

Sorriu, pensando na pequena calcinha que tinha guardado em seu bolso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita que esse elevador pegou fogo kkkk

e só foi o começo terça que vem tem mais, aguente que ainda vai ficar mais quente kkkkk

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, continuem assim

beeijos


	6. Capítulo V

Bella não foi muito longe, se sentia desconfortável andando sem calcinha e logo voltou para seu prédio.

Pegou o mesmo elevador sozinha e se sentiu excitada novamente lembrando-se da loucura que tinha feito ali.

E na sensação que sentia.

Nunca tinha feito uma loucura dessas.

Transar assim com um desconhecido.

Mas ele... Edward tirou qualquer pensamento coerente seu, assim que o viu e seus lábios tocaram os dele.

Ela nunca teve um namorado.

Sempre buscou se especializar e ser uma sucessora perfeita do seu pai.

É claro que já teve alguns casos de algumas noites.

Mas eram apenas isso.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado e foram poucos que tiveram a honra de dormir com ela.

Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em seu vizinho.

Edward.

Quem ele era? Onde ele trabalhava?

Será que buscava um relacionamento sério?

Poderia ele se casar com ela e ajudá-la a não sair do poder da máfia?

Estava começando a enlouquecer.

Como poderia pensar em casar com um desconhecido.

Mas como poderia não pensar?

Nunca tinha sentindo nada do que aquele homem a fazia sentir.

Nunca tinha transado com alguém assim, sem nem o conhecer, ou passar mais do que algumas horas com ele.

E nunca tinha ficado com alguém que a fez querer mais, nunca, tinha se deitado com alguém duas vezes.

Mas ele...

Lembrou-se de seus toques, seus beijos, ele a fez querer mais.

Muito mais.

E ela não sabia aonde aquilo poderia leva-la e tinha medo de descobrir.

Se era bom ou ruim.

...

Ela tomou um banho e tirou o cheiro dele de seu corpo, sua mãe ligou querendo que ela fossem almoçar, mas Bella recusou. Tudo que não queria naquele momento era ver seu pai e pediu uma comida no seu restaurante chinês favorito.

Passou o dia conversando com Emmett e alguns contatos, resolvendo uma encomenda de drogas que tinha que entregar para um deputado federal e pediu ajuda de uma das prostituas de sua confiança.

Nada melhor do que entregar o pedido para o cliente com qualidade e um mimo, afinal tinha que manter a satisfação deles lá em cima e a confiança também.

Bella ás vezes não se orgulhava em nada daquele trabalho.

Mas tentava não pensar muito nisso.

Ela se apegava ao fato de aquele trabalho dá poder e influência e isso ela gostava, muito.

De ter todos na palma de sua mão, se quisesse poderia acabar com diversas carreiras de políticos, juízes, médicos, cidadãos comuns e até famosos.

Ela amava ser respeitada e temida por cada um eles.

Tê-los na palma da mão, aquela com certeza era a melhor sensação.

...

Dormiu boa parte da tarde e quando acordou já era de noite.

Tinha que se arrumar para ir para o clube, mas sua campanha tocou.

Estranhou.

Ninguém era autorizado ao entrar sem ela liberar... a não ser que fosse alguém do prédio.

Desconfiada, encarou sua imagem no espelho.

Ela vestia uma blusa folgada preta com a estampa de uma coruja e um shortinho.

Silenciosamente conferiu quem era no olho mágico.

Seu coração acelerou quando ela viu um par de olhos dourados.

— Edward? Algum problema? — ela perguntou abrindo a porta, aqueles olhos percorreram suas pernas nuas antes de encontrarem os dela.

— Ah nenhum Bella — ele falou dando um pequeno sorriso torto, seu nome soando nos lábios dele de um modo diferente.

Ela gostou de ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

Ele estava vestindo apenas uma calça moletom e uma blusa branca com gola em V e uma sandália de dedos.

— Vim aqui, pois pensei que fosse querer isso de volta — ele disse e abriu sua mão mostrando um pequeno pedaço de renda preto. Bella nem se lembrava do momento que ele tinha tirado aquela calcinha dela e muito menos de quando ele a pegou, só de ter ficado sem ela. Provavelmente quando as mãos dele percorreram suas pernas nuas completamente, isso ela se lembrava.

Ela deu um sorriso, pegando sua calcinha da mão dele fazendo seus dedos se roçarem.

— É muita consideração sua, Edward, estava procurando por ela — Bella falou gentilmente e pegou a calcinha.

Malandramente, ela tirou o short curtinho de lycra que usava deslizando-os por sua perna lentamente e vestiu a calcinha ali sob os olhares atentos dele.

— Melhor, não? — Perguntou girando seu corpo enquanto segurava sua blusa, para mostrar o fio todo dentro de sua bunda.

— Não deve brincar com fogo — ele falou engolindo em seco e dando um passo para dentro do apartamento.

— Por que? Eu não tenho medo de me queimar — disse atrevida, enquanto tirava sua blusa e ficava vestida só com a calcinha já que não usava sutiã.

Ela jogou a blusa no chão o olhou de lado arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Você tem? — perguntou o desafiando.

Ele entrou no apartamento e bateu a porta com o seu pé.

Ela até tentou fugir, mas ele a agarrou e beijou sua boca com violência, ela retribuiu do mesmo jeito, deixando ele morder seus lábios e sua língua.

Ele quebrou o beijo e desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela, antes de voltar para sua boca.

Ela se em pendurou nele que a levantou segurando em sua bunda.

Um segundo depois a blusa dele estava no chão.

Edward andou com ela, tentando achar algo para deitá-la e fez isso no sofá.

Ele beijou-a e chupou-a, brincou sem nenhuma pressa dessa vez com seus mamilos enquanto ela gemia e se deixava ser tocada.

Ele não parou ali e desceu mais lambendo sua barriga até o umbigo e abaixo dele.

Tirou a calcinha que ela tinha acabado de vestir.

— Você é maravilhosa — ele disse a olhando intensamente.

Bella entreabriu suas pernas e expos seu sexo aberto para ele.

— Você acha? — perguntou provocante passando sua mão por sua barriga.

— Caralho — ele gemeu e sem nenhuma enrolação beijou sua virilha, lambendo as partes internas de sua coxa e sua entrada rosada.

Ambos gemeram.

Ela era ainda mais deliciosa do que ele tinha pensado.

Ele a chupou delicadamente, brincando com seus grandes lábios, sugando o néctar dela que cada vez mais se intensificava, penetrou dois dedos dentro dela que começou a rebolar.

Ele subiu seus lábios e sugou seu clitóris que estava inchado.

Bella gemeu de prazer apertando seus cabelos, rebolando sem parar e sem aguentar ela gozou na boca dele.

— Sua boceta é uma delícia, você é — ele disse lambendo seus lábios e a olhando.

— Deixa eu provar — ela disse o puxando e chupou os lábios dele colocando sua língua em cada canto de sua boca que pudesse alcançar — Será que seu pau é tão gostoso assim? — ela falou quebrando o beijo.

— Por que você não prova também?

— Tira a calça — ela mandou.

Ele rapidamente puxou sua calça para baixo e se sentou no sofá, Bella encarou sua ereção agora com atenção e agradecendo por poder ver tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

Na verdade, de mínimo aquilo não tinha nada.

Seu pau era grande e grosso, numa circunferência perfeita para caber em sua boca.

Seu saco enrugado estava à vista, com suas bolas inchadas e aquela costurinha no meio dela.

A cabeça vermelha de cogumelo batia nem um centímetro abaixo do seu umbigo, ressaltando o V de seu quadril.

Ela sentiu água em sua boca, nunca tinha ficado com tanta vontade de fazer um boquete como estava naquele momento.

— Por que não para de encarar e faz alguma coisa com ele? — ouviu a voz dele dizer.

Sem esperar mais segurou-o em sua mão, sentindo-o vibrar.

Ela cuspiu em sua mão e o masturbou lentamente, vendo como sua cabeça ficava ainda mais vermelha.

Ela colocou a ponta da língua para fora e lambeu de suas bolas até sua glande, indo e voltando seu comprimento.

Ele gemeu colocando sua cabeça para trás enquanto sentia ela colocá-lo em sua boca macia.

Ela o chupou com força e ele olhou não querendo perder nada.

Edward afastou seus cabelos e ela o olhou com seu membro em sua boca, ela chupou, lambeu e sugou-o com vontade.

— Merda, merda, para, não quero gozar na sua boca ainda — ele disse a puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo — Porra, esqueci a camisinha — ele disse se dando conta daquilo só naquele momento.

— Tá zoando? Caralho — ela falou brava.

— Droga, droga, olha eu faço exame sempre, se você se proteger...

— Nunca transei sem e se me passar uma droga de uma doença eu atiro em você — ela falou e ele riu não levando a ameaça a sério.

Se fosse qualquer cara Bella teria ido embora e acabado o dia se satisfazendo sozinha, mas ela não conseguia ir simplesmente embora com ele.

— Se previne?

— Claro — ela disse — Vamos para meu quarto — falou se levantando.

Poucos segundos depois eles chegaram ao quarto dela e ele não esperou mais nada para empurra-la na cama e se enfiar dentro dela.

Dessa vez ele entrou dentro dela com mais facilidade entrando e saindo.

Ele a beijou com força enquanto metia nela, sem parar.

Seus corpos se chocavam com força, Edward empurrou um joelho dela até seu seio e foi ainda mais fundo.

Bella gritou se sentindo mais preenchida que nunca.

Mais uma vez foi tomada pelo prazer, arranhou suas costas com força, enquanto se contorcia e gritava gozando com força.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e apertou seu membro enquanto urrava e gozava em sua barriga, sujando-a com seu sêmen cremoso e bem branco.

Edward caiu ao lado dela na cama ofegante.

Bella o olhou e fazendo algo que nunca fez, passou seu dedo em sua barriga, o melando com seu liquido e levou a sua boca o chupando.

— Seu leitinho é uma delícia também — ela disse.

— Porra, você é uma putinha, não é? — ele falou agarrando seus pulsos e a encarando com força.

— Não aguenta mais uma, fracote? — ela falou o provocando, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas definitivamente, estava gostando.

— Vou te mostrar quem é o fracote, só saio daqui quando você não tiver conseguindo mais andar de tanto que vou afundar meu pau em você.

— Promessas, prome... — ela não conseguiu terminar, pois ele rugiu e no segundo seguinte estava em cima dela novamente.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Haha ainda estão aí? kkkk

Esse capítulo estava dividido, mas decidi postar em um só para vocês, porque estão merecendo

Bem... o que estão achando? Continuem comentando, estou amando os comentários, as reações e suposições de vocês kkkk

Semana que vem tem mais, porque eu ainda não terminei o próximo capítulo...

beeijos


	7. Capítulo VI

— Uau — foi tudo que Bella disse ofegante, deitada completamente nua e suada na sua cama ao lado de um Edward nu e suado.

— Uau — ele falou ofegante se virando para ela.

Eles se encararam sem dizer nada.

— Seus olhos são bonitos — ela disse sem pensar — nunca vi olhos dessa cor.

— Vieram da minha mãe ela é italiana... os seus são bonitos também.

— Ah, são tão comuns — ela falou picando.

— Eu não acho — ele disse a olhando profundamente.

— Então... você é novo na cidade?

— Não, eu nasci aqui, mas depois que fiz trinta anos achei que era hora de sair da casa dos meus pais e morar sozinho, mas também para ficar mais perto do meu trabalho. Então comprei o apartamento de baixo e você mora aqui há muito tempo?

— Um ano — ela disse e acrescentou — Nunca fiquei presa no elevador.

Ele deu uma risada gostosa de se ouvir.

— Fico feliz em escutar isso — ele falou trocando sorrisos.

— Você está com fome? — perguntou.

— Morrendo — ele respondeu sinceramente a olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Vamos comer, então — ela disse dando um salto da cama graciosamente e se levantando nua.

Sentiu uma dor gostosa entre suas pernas.

Ele a olhou lascivamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nada disso, comer comida — ela falou.

— Por enquanto — ele disse se levantando.

Eles voltaram para a sala e pegaram a roupa no chão.

Ele vestiu sua cueca boxer e ela pegou sua blusa mesmo para vestir.

Percebeu que ela o encarava.

— Comer comida — ele disse.

Ela bufou.

— Por enquanto — ela o imitou não entendo o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Nunca tinha se sentindo assim, tão tarada e desinibida.

Mas não podia está menos que satisfeita com aquilo.

— Então o que vamos comer? — ele perguntou quando chegaram a cozinha.

Bella foi para a geladeira e abriu.

— O que acha disso? —perguntou tirando do freezer um pacote de lasanha congelada.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu.

Um telefone tocou.

— Droga, é meu celular, já volto — ela disse saindo rapidamente da cozinha.

Edward pegou a lasanha e colocou em um prato que tinha em cima da pia e levou ao micro-ondas.

Bella atendeu seu telefone rapidamente. Era Emmett, ela apenas disse que não poderia ir hoje ao trabalho e que era para ele cuidar de tudo.

Essa noite tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, pensou voltando para a cozinha e encontrando Edward bebendo um copo d'água.

— Desculpe — ele disse.

— Fique à vontade — ela falou.

Eles comeram conversando sobre banalidades e se provocando a todo momento.

Quando terminou Bella tirou as coisas de cima da mesa e colocou na pia.

— Você tem um doce? — Edward perguntou quando uma ideia imprudente surgiu em sua mente.

— Doce? — ela perguntou confusa — Acho que tem na geladeira — ela falou dando de ombros.

Abriu a geladeira e achou um pote de nutella.

— Serve? — ela perguntou.

— Com certeza — ele sorriu pegando o pote da mão dela.

— O que... — Bella começou a dizer, mas a boca dele se colou a dela, roubando um beijo seu.

Ela gemeu em seus lábios, segurando em seus ombros e se entregando ao beijo.

Uma mão de Edward apertou forte sua cintura contra seu corpo forte.

Ela acariciou sua barriga descendo sua mão até o elástico de sua boxer.

Ele puxou a blusa dela, deixando-a completamente nua.

— Aqui — ele disse colocando ela em cima da mesa.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou ofegante.

Ele deu uma piscadinha e abriu o pote de nutella.

Passou seu dedo indicador dentro e depois levou aos lábios de Bella.

Ela lambeu seu dedo, entendendo seu jogo.

Ela chupou-o e lambeu o olhando como tinha feito com seu membro mais cedo.

Ele gemeu espalhando o creme nos lábios dela, depois beijou seus lábios.

Edward desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela fazendo-a se deitar em cima da mesa.

Ele pegou o creme e espalhou um pouco em seus mamilos e pelos seus seios.

Ele beijou-os depois, sugando o chocolate, fazendo ela gemer e se contorcer debaixo dele.

— Eu sempre quis fazer isso — ele falou voltando a beijar os lábios dela.

— Edward — ela gemeu com ele espalhando o creme gelado em sua barriga — Ahhh... porra.

Ele lambeu tudo.

Não se dando por satisfeito, ele pegou mais e colocou em cima da virilha dela.

Bella gemeu, com ele lambendo perto de sua entrada que pulsava.

Depois seus lábios deslizaram mais e lambeu sua entrada vermelha e úmida.

Sem resistir ela puxou seus cabelos com força e beijou sua boca.

— Me fode — pediu mordendo seu lábio — Afunda seu pau em mim.

Ele rosnou a virando bruscamente na mesa, fazendo ela ficar com os pés apoiados no chão.

Ele tirou sua cueca e deslizou seu membro duro para dentro dela.

Foi rápido.

Duro.

Rude.

E forte.

Ele meteu nela sem nenhum cuidado.

Puxando seu cabelo e a beijando com força.

A mesa rangia, ambos gemiam com força.

Seu pau deslizava facilmente na boceta dela que já o abrigava com facilidade.

Edward levou uma mão ao clitóris dela e mal o acariciou ela gritou gozando em seus dedos e pau.

Ele saiu de dentro dela ofegante, Bella ignorando suas pernas tremulas, se ajoelhou rapidamente, pegando o pote de nutella.

Ela segurou em seu membro e passou nutella nele.

Ela o chupou forte, acariciando suas bolas e rodando sua língua.

Ele gozou nela com força.

Bella tossiu, mas bebeu seu liquido que não tinha nada de gostoso, mas achou pela primeira vez excitante fazer isso.

Ele a puxou para cima e deu um beijo profundo em sua boca, sem se importar de sentir seu próprio sabor.

— Que tal um banho? — ela perguntou.

— Uma ótima ideia — ele disse a beijando dessa vez suavemente.

Naquele momento, ambos sabiam que estavam completamente perdidos um pelo outro.

Tinha sido rápido, intenso, mas verdadeiro.

Agora só os restava saber a onde esse relacionamento os levaria.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como vocês estão? Espero que bem...

Decidi postar hoje para iniciarmos bem a semana kkkk

eita que esses dois tão que tão hein,

No próximo a Bella vai descobrir que o Edward é policial, como será que ela vai reagir?

tomara que não seja no meio de um tiroteio hein kkkkk

comeeente amores, amando os comentários, se tivermos 30 posto ainda essa semana

depende de vocês,

beeeijos

lalac


	8. Capítulo VII

Ela foi acordada por uma voz rouca e sensual que a chamava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Edward? — perguntou sonolenta.

— Já está tarde eu tenho que ir — ele falou.

Ela abriu seus olhos encarando os dele, sentiu seu coração acelerar ao encontrar seus olhos dourados a olhando intensamente. Agora mais pertos e nos claros, eles pareciam ainda mais amarelos com pontos dourados.

— É domingo — disse.

— Eu sei, mas eu trabalho hoje... podemos nos ver a noite?

Ela sorriu concordando.

— As sete?

— Posso depois das oito, só — falou se lembrando que tinha um compromisso.

— Ok então, durma mais — ele disse beijando sua bochecha e ela assentiu de olhos fechados.

Mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir.

Que feitiço ele tinha jogado nela?

...

Ela decidiu ir para o clube logo depois do almoço.

Precisava saber como tinha sido o movimento já que não tinha ido na noite passada e além disso tinha que conferir uma mercadoria e cobrar de algumas pessoas um dinheiro que deviam a ela.

Estava de bom humor e falando calmamente, fazendo todo mundo estranhar.

Ela teve uma reunião com Emmett e Jasper, irmão de Rosalie, que ajudava a cuidar da segurança.

Ele era o homem que Bella mais confiava depois de Emmett.

Se Emmett era seu braço direito, Jasper era o esquerdo.

Ele era alto, um pouco menos musculoso que Emmett, tinha olhos claros, cabelos cor de mel que batiam em sua nuca. Dá sua bochecha, pegando um pouco do seu maxilar e indo até atrás de sua orelha tinha uma cicatriz que ele havia ganhado em uma luta, a marca tinha virado seu charme.

Eles discutiram uma entrega grande de contrabando que iria chegar no final de semana seguinte e depois como fariam para distribui-la.

Bella ainda mandou Jasper receber a propina de um senador que eles estavam chantageando.

Já era de tarde e ela folheava uns papeis de controle do estoque, vendo o que estava precisando comprar, quando escutou uma batida.

— Swan — Emmett entrou afobado, sem nem bater na porta — O FBI está vindo.

— Como assim? — ela perguntou.

— Parece que eles receberam alguma porcaria de denúncia nossa.

— Puta que pariu — falou ficando em pé e batendo a mão na mesa — Dê código 2 e manda esconder as caixas do contrabando no esconderijo do porão. Ninguém dá bobeira se não corto a garganta — ela disse.

— Sim chefa — ele falou saindo dali.

Rapidamente guardou alguns papeis no cofre escondido atrás de uma obra de arte da sua sala, o cofre estava cheio de dinheiro, armas e papeis que incriminavam muita gente. Para acessar só com a senha e a digital dela ou do seu pai.

Em seguida conferiu a sua sala.

Nada.

Nenhuma poeirinha fora do lugar.

Não tinha nada ali que a incriminasse e relaxou.

Poucos minutos depois Emmett bateu em sua porta.

— Isabella tem dois agentes do FBI querendo falar com você.

— FBI? — ela perguntou fingindo-se de confusa e se levantando — Mande-os entrar — falou se levantando.

Primeiro entrou um homem alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, ele usava barba e uma camisa do FBI.

Depois dele entrou a última pessoa que Bella esperava ver na vida.

Usando uma calça jeans escura, a mesma que usava quando eles estavam no elevador e um colete preto com a sigla do FBI estava Edward.

O sangue de Bella ferveu.

Não.

Estava ferrada duplamente.

Seu cenho se franziu quando ele a viu e ele pareceu tão surpreso como ela.

Bella não acreditou.

Aquilo com certeza era muita coincidência e com certeza tinha uma história por trás.

Seus olhos dourados a encararam como se quisesse dizer algo.

— A senhorita é a dona daqui? — o outro agente perguntou.

— Sim, esse clube era do meu pai e agora eu cuido dele — desviando o olhar dele e encarando o outro policial — Algum problema?

—Eu sou o agente Garrett Smith e esse é Edward Cullen, recebemos uma denúncia que vocês vendem drogas

Bella bufou.

— Sério isso? — ela falou retoricamente — Podem revistar tudo se quiseram. Aqui é uma boate muito famosa, mais de mil pessoas vêm aqui toda noite. Ganho dinheiro assim, podem ver no meu imposto de renda, não vendo nenhuma droga ilícita aqui ou qualquer coisa tipo.

— Ah sim srta. Swan, mas ordem são ordens e temos que averiguar.

— É claro — ela sorriu.

— Garrett por que você não vai no andar de cima e olha por lá. Tenho certeza que a Srta. Swan pode me mostrar o porão — Edward falou pela primeira vez e aquela voz fez os pelos de Bella se arrepiarem.

Era loucura ela o querer.

Mas queria.

Ali mesmo e nem se importaria se alguém os visse, contato que ela o tivesse.

— Claro — o homem falou interrompendo os pensamentos de Bella.

— Emmett o acompanhe — ela elevou um pouco sua voz.

— Pode me mostrar seu porão? — Edward perguntou enquanto Garrett saía com Emmett.

— Claro, por aqui — ela disse e eles saíram da sala, ao lado tinha uma escada e desceram por ela.

Bella ascendeu a luz e no fundo do corredor estreito tinha uma porta de madeira.

— Eu não sabia que você era a famosa Isabella Swan — ele disse sinceramente, quando estavam dentro da sala que para a surpresa dele era toda arrumada e cheia de bebidas.

— E eu não sabia que você era policial — ela retrucou.

— É, acho que não conversamos muito afinal — ele falou olhando ao redor.

Ele se aproximou da parede falsa que dava entrada para o esconderijo que estava cheio de drogas e armas.

Ela se manteve calma.

— Aqui só tem bebidas — falou.

— Estou vendo — ele disse e a olhou — Nosso encontro ainda está de pé? Pelo jeito temos muito que conversar ainda.

— Claro — ela respondeu, apenas querendo tirá-lo dali logo.

— Ótimo — ele sorriu totalmente distraído por ela.

— Terminou por aqui agente Cullen? — perguntou.

— Ah sim, parece que a denúncia era falsa afinal. Não vejo nenhum indício de nada ilegal aqui.

— Não deveriam acreditar em tudo que escutam por aí.

— Estou aprendendo isso — ele piscou.

— Cullen, tudo limpo aqui em cima — a voz de Garrett ecoou.

— Aqui também Garrett — ele falou a olhando mais uma vez antes de saírem dali.

Poucos minutos depois eles foram embora e Bella os acompanhou até a porta.

Assim que saíram ela se virou para Emmett.

— Descubra quem fez a porra dessa denúncia McCarty — vocirou.

— Vou descobrir chefa — ele garantiu.

— Deposite um bônus na conta do informante também — falou.

— Pode deixar.

Bella se virou e subiu para sua sala de novo, sentou-se em sua cadeira pensativa.

Ele era a merda de um policial.

Do FBI ainda.

O que faria agora?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem...

Ia postar semana passada, mas como não atingiram a marca dos 30 comentários, estou postando só hoje... ;(

de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Sei que algumas esperavam que fosse mais explosivo com socos, gritos e um apontando a arma para o outro, mas foi mais calmo kkkk

Vamos deixar a relação deles evoluir mais um pouquinho antes do Edward saber quem a Bella realmente é...

Postando rapidinho aqui, comentem por favor

beijos e até semana que vem ;)


	9. Capítulo VIII

Bella não sabia o porquê, mas estava nervosa.

Nunca tinha ficado assim.

Ela tinha se arrumado como se eles realmente ainda fossem sair.

Mas sabia que não seria assim.

Nem sabia se ele ainda iria mesmo, tendo dito que estava confirmado.

Fora que era uma péssima ideia eles saírem juntos.

Na verdade, ela queria dispensá-lo de uma vez.

Por mais que tivesse gostado de passar a noite com ele e dormir com ele e de conversar com ele.

E de fazer coisas que nunca tinha feito com ninguém, mas fez com ele.

Ele era policial.

E nunca que dariam certo eles dois.

Nunca.

Ele a prenderia assim que soubesse quem ela era.

Como poderia ter se envolvido com um policial?

De tantas pessoas no mundo por que justamente ele tinha feito sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido?

Isso não acabaria nada bem.

Tinha certeza disso.

E era melhor ela cortar o mal pela raiz logo.

Sim, era o que faria e no exato momento que decidiu isso sua companhia tocou.

Ela respirou fundo e se olhou rapidamente no espelho.

Droga.

Estava linda e iria acabar a noite em casa.

Seus cabelos estavam escovados com cachos nas pontas, usava um batom vermelho, o vestido que tinha escolhido era lindo e a deixou bem sexy.

Curto, com um decote generoso, mas sem ser exagerado e sandálias de salto.

Poderia ir trabalhar e esquecê-lo de uma vez.

Mas aquela noite o clube estava fechado e não tinha nada para fazer.

Droga.

Ele estava encostado no batente da porta descontraído e muito cheiroso.

Ela conteu um suspiro.

Estava parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada.

E não podia.

O amor era frágil.

O amor machucava.

O amor deixava as pessoas fracas e ela tinha que ser forte.

Ela era forte.

Ela não tinha tempo para o amor.

— Oi — ele disse seus olhos passando por todo seu corpo.

Ela respirou fundo.

— É melhor você ir embora — falou de uma vez.

— Por que? — ele falou confuso.

— Edward, nós nunca vamos dar certo.

— Por que eu sou um policial?

— Sim... eu... simplesmente não vai rolar. Sinto muito.

— Então... você está acabando comigo? — ele disse incrédulo.

— Acabando o que? Nós nem começamos.

— Não finja que nosso encontro no elevador e a noite que passamos juntos não significou nada — falou — Sei que passamos pouco tempo juntos, mas o que nós tivemos... foi intenso...verdadeiro, Bella, e eu quero descobrir onde isso vai dar.

— Eu não posso — ela falou dando um passo para trás.

Ele estava certo.

Alguma coisa os envolvia.

Algo forte e intenso que fazia Bella querer pular de um penhasco mesmo sabendo que morreria.

E ela queria se jogar.

— Então você deveria ter vestido outra roupa — ele disse e a agarrou.

Seus lábios se encontraram e eles deram um beijo forte e profundo.

Ele a levantou do chão fazendo ela entrelaçar as pernas ao redor dele.

— Para, não podemos — ela disse tentando se separar dele

— Eu sei que você quer — ele disse a beijando sensualmente.

— Não — ela disse, mas seu corpo dizia ao contrário ela o segurava com firmeza e deixava ele ter livre acesso ao seu pescoço, onde ele aspirava seu cheiro.

— Vamos ser só eu e você Bella, a mulher que distraiu seu vizinho só isso — ele falou ofegante olhando em seus olhos profundamente.

— Foda-se — Bella disse e o puxou pelo cabelo beijando sua boca.

Estava perdida.

E não sabia o que faria.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Foi cru e sem nenhuma preliminar.

Ali mesmo contra a parede, Edward a pressionou forte, puxando seu vestido para cima, amotoando em seu quadril.

Ele puxou forte a calcinha dela, enquanto ela acariciava seu volume crescente.

O tecido da calcinha se rasgou e ela liberou sua ereção.

Um segundo depois ele estava dentro dela.

Eles se beijavam com força, seus movimentos eram fortes, rápidos e fundos.

As costas de Bella se chocavam na porta, mas não se importava com isso.

Ele só parou quando ela se contorceu gritando seu nome e puxando seu cabelo com força.

Edward chupou seu pescoço enquanto gemia e sentia seu membro se derramando dentro dela.

— Vamos para o quarto — ela falou ofegante.

— Vamos — ele concordou antes de beijá-la com força.

Bella aproveitou ao beijo o máximo, afinal para quem está na chuva não adianta correr se já esta molhado.

E ela estava.

...

Bella estava de olhos fechados, ela estava deitada em cima de Edward, sentia as pontas do dedo dele indo e voltando em sua coluna a relaxando.

— Dormiu? — ele sussurrou depois de minutos de silêncio.

— Quase — ela falou sem abrir seus olhos.

— Viu como damos certo juntos?

— Não iremos dar certo — ela falou.

Ele balançou a cabeça suspirando resignado.

— Você não gostou de eu ter ido a sua boate?

— Não é isso...

— Eu só estava fazendo meu trabalho, nós recebemos uma denúncia, eu não sabia que você era a dona do lugar. Já tinha ouvido falar seu nome... mas não sabia que era você juro — ele falou sincero, ele sabia que ela tinha que acreditar nisso.

Bella o encarou.

— Eu não quero falar sobre trabalho, será que pode ser só eu e você?

— Será como quiser que seja Bella — ele disse.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou apertado.

Não sabia a onda aquilo os levaria.

Mas ela queria tentar.

Queria ficar com ele.

Podia ter apenas três dias que se conheciam, mas ninguém nunca a fez sentir o que ele fez naqueles dias.

Só tinha que rezar e pedir para que aquele relacionamento não acabasse com ela tendo que dar um tiro em sua cara se ele descobrisse o que ela era.

Porque por mais que amasse alguém, sempre em primeiro lugar quem tinha que vim era sua máfia.

Sua Família.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para proteger isso.

Mesmo se isso significasse ela perder sua vida ou seu coração.

Afinal, a Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão? Espero que bem...

Vou desabafar aqui um pouquinho, mesmo sabendo que poucas vão ler isso... Estou desanimada com os poucos comentários do último capitulo foram apenas 12 no nyah e 2 no , fiquei decepcionada com os poucos comentários, pensei que iam gostar mais da fic, mas como os números estão diminuindo vejo que não curtiram muito essa Bella matadora e o Edward policial...

Fazer o que né?

Agradeço pelo carinho de quem está aqui comigo, acompanhando e comentando sempre, só por vocês que continuo aqui

Agora...

O que acharam desse capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado, hentai não foi daqueles, mas espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor se não vou mandar a Bella ameaçar vocês com a adaga dela kkkkk

Se tivermos 20 comentários posto o capítulo ainda essa semana, só 20 sei que vocês conseguem kkkk, são mais do que o dobro do quíntuplo disso kkkk

Logo a verdade vai vim a tona e só posso dizer que nada é o que vocês imaginam kkkkk

mas espero que gostem ;)

beijos

lalac


	10. Capítulo IX

Dias depois...

— Você é uma bandida — ele gritou.

— Edward deixa eu explicar — Bella falou nervosa.

Eles estavam no meio do nada.

Bella tinha acabado de receber uma encomenda de cocaína, mas assim que passou a mala de dinheiro.

Saíram policiais de todos os lados e os cercaram, helicópteros estavam no céu com atiradores apontando para ela.

Ela não tinha entendido como isso tinha acontecido.

Seu pior pesadelo tinha se tornado real.

Era o fim.

E o olhar magoado de Edward era pior do que tudo.

Ver ele ali apontando a arma para ela, juntamente com os outros policiais que a cercaram.

Não tinha como escapar, sua munição não dava nem para metade deles e estava sozinha ali.

— Você é The Black Swan como pode fazer isso? Você é uma assassina, uma traficante, uma mentirosa como consegue viver assim?

— Edward não — ela falou.

— Você vai comigo agora — ele falou puxando a algema do bolso.

— Não, não posso sinto muito — ela disse e rapidamente pegou sua arma de suas costas atirando quatro vezes no peito dele.

Seu corpo caiu no chão.

Ela largou a arma e correu para ele.

Sua camisa estava suja de sangue e ele morria lentamente.

— Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito — ela falou chorando.

— Eu te odeio... odeio o que você é — ele falou sua boca escorrendo sangue.

— Eu te amo, amo você — mas era tarde demais ele já tinha morrido.

— Não, não — ela gritou assustada e chorando.

Demorou uns segundos para entender que estava tendo um pesadelo e estava sozinha em sua cama.

Se lembrava de ter ido dormir com Edward.

Mas ficou feliz dele não está lá.

Não queria que ele a visse assim, com certeza iria querer saber o motivo e ela teria que mentir.

Odiava mentir para ele.

Na verdade, ela odiava qualquer tipo de mentira.

Sentiu um papel em seus dedos que estava embaixo de uma rosa no local que Edward dormia.

 _Tive que sair mais cedo,_

 _Você dormia tão tranquila que não quis te acordar,_

 _Cuide do meu coração eu o deixei com você._

 _E. C._

Bella suspirou.

Já tinha quase duas semanas que eles tinham se visto pela primeira vez.

Foi uma semana intensa e eles se viam a todos os momentos que podiam e dormiam juntos.

Bella sabia que eles estavam indo rápido demais.

Mas ela não queria frear nada e ele também parecia que não.

Ao contrário ele parecia a entender como ninguém.

Ele compartilhou algumas coisas sobre a infância dele e que tinha uma irmã mais nova.

Bella também contou algumas coisas sobre ela, mas sem entrar em detalhes, ela não queria ter que mentir para ele e ficou agradecida por ele nunca a pressionar ou perguntar mais do que ela estava disposta a falar.

Parecia que ele sabia que tinha uma linha que não poderia cruzar, que se fizesse isso tudo poderia mudar.

E nunca reclamava quando ela chegava no apartamento dele de madrugada, ou quando tinha que resolver algum problema.

Ele sempre estava esperando por ela, não importa a hora ou momento.

Sempre estava lá para recebê-la de braços abertos com um corpo quente e cheio de beijos e amor para dar.

Fazer sexo com ele era incrível.

Ela nunca tinha se sentindo tão feliz e satisfeita assim.

Ele a completava de uma forma incrível, quando estava dentro dela Bella se sentia completa.

Não era só sexo.

Era mais.

Era amor, era um encontro dos corpos deles que se uniam em uma só, das almas, se acredita nisso.

Eles tinham uma ligação sem igual.

 _Você ainda está no trabalho_?, o celular de Bella apitou com uma mensagem de Edward.

Era mais de uma da manhã.

Bella parou de digitar o relatório e pegou seu aparelho.

 _Sim, pensei que já estaria dormindo._

 _Tive que ficar até mais tarde, estou saindo agora daqui... você já está indo?_

 _Depende... vou ter algo melhor para fazer?_

 _Ah com certeza sim querida, alguém está sentindo sua falta, sabe..._

 _Hum...pensei que esse alguém estava recebendo carinhos de sua mão._

 _Para que uma mão se ele pode ter você? Minha casa ou na sua?_

 _Na sua, acho que vou demorar mais um minutinho._

 _Ok, vou deixar a porta aberta para você._

Bella terminou o relatório rapidamente e mandou uma mensagem para Emmett que estava no andar debaixo cuidando do movimento e foi embora.

Estava com sua moto, uma Kawasaki ZZR 1400 Ninja, uma das motos mais rápidas do mundo.

Edward quase tinha chorado quando a viu com a moto e pela primeira vez, ela deixou alguém pilotá-la. Eles foram para uma rodovia e chegaram quase a velocidade máxima.

Melhor ainda foi quando eles pararam e Edward a tomou inclinada na moto.

Ela chegou rapidamente ao prédio e colocou sua moto na vaga dela, ao lado do seu carro.

Felizmente o elevador já estava lá e ela subiu rapidamente.

— Edward? — Bella o chamou fechando a porta atrás de si.

Colocou a mochila que segurava no sofá, junto com sua jaqueta de couro preta, e foi em direção ao quarto dele.

A porta do banheiro estava aberta e ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, cruzando seus braços e observando Edward.

Ele estava de costas para ela.

A agua caía por seus cabelos, deslizando por suas costas passando pela marca de tinta que forma uma águia ali.

Descendo por seus glúteos firmes e coxas másculas.

Ele se virou, de olhos fechados, esfregando seu peito forte, os olhos de Bella encararam a agua que descia pelo seu corpo com inveja, passando por aquele V em seu quadril, deixando-a com agua na boca.

— Vai ficar só olhando, ou vai vim aqui? — ela voltou a olhar para cima vendo que agora ele a encarava arrogantemente.

— Prefiro assistir... por enquanto — ela falou.

— Ah é? — ele deu um sorriso torto e desceu sua mão para seu membro flácido — Por que não faz o mesmo então?

Bella engoliu em seco e abriu os botões de sua blusa lentamente, com ele a observando.

Edward fechou o chuveiro com a outra mão.

Ela soltou a roupa no chão, tirando sua bota e puxando sua calça para baixo.

— Hum... isso é bom — ela falou atrevida acariciando-se por cima da calcinha.

— Porra, Bella — ele falou tocando seu pau agora duro — Tira tudo.

Ela tirou o sutiã se certificando de brincar com seus mamilos até ficarem duros.

Ela desceu sua mão e deslizou lentamente sua calcinha por entre suas pernas se certificando de empinar sua bunda para ele.

Ela apoiou um pé no vaso ficando aberta e se acariciou olhando ele que se masturbava lentamente.

Ela mergulhou dois dedos dentro dela gemendo.

— Vem para cá — ele chamou precisando tocá-la e ela foi precisando disso também.

Assim que ela abriu a porta de vidro, ele a puxou para ela, deixando ela sentir seu corpo molhado.

Eles se beijaram com desejo e todo amor que sentiam, mas que ainda não estavam preparados para dizer com palavras.

Só esperavam que não fosse tarde demais quando estivessem prontos para se declararem.

Infelizmente, seria.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Amooooooores do meu coração, digam-me uma coisinha, algum dedinho de vocês caíram? kkkk tô brincando em gente, só para mostrar que quando vocês querem vocês comentam, FIZERAM MAIS DE TRINTA COMENTÁRIOS em MENOS DE 24 HORAS, estão vendo?

Isso é o que acontece quando deixam a autora mega, hiper, feliz e animada.

Fora a recomendação,

Nossa vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz com os comentários, por isso revolvi postar o capítulo hoje mesmo, afinal vocês merecem depois dessa

Se continuarem assim, vai vim capítulo cada vez mais rápido, mas cês tem que fazer a parte de vocês...

e agora o que acharam desse capítulo hein?

Bella toda poderosa nessa motona hãn, só imagino a cena.

e esse banho? Com certeza vai render diversão para eles, porque a gente vai ficar só chupando o dedo e imaginando mesmo kkkkkk

Comeeeeentem e recomende tambéeeem

muito obrigada pelo carinho,

será que vocês conseguem fazer eu voltar ainda semana, quem sabe com o dobro de trinta kkkkkkkk, bricadeira

Ah, já ia esquecendo... Será que o Edward está investigando a Bella? Será que ele sabe a verdade dela? Será que ele é bonzinho ou malvado? Será que ele vai prendê-la? Será que ele é o informante? Será que ele não sabe de nada? kkkkk Tantos serás, façam suas apostas...

Até o capítulo passado só uma leitora adivinhou sem eu dá nenhuma dica, agora mais algumas já começaram a desconfiar...

eu acho que a autora só tá querendo deixar vocês confusas kkkkk

ou não... vai saber o que se passa na cabecinha dela kkkkk

beeeijos amores,

comeeeentem mais

e até o próximo,

lalac

obs: quem quiser participar do meu grupo do whats só me mandar o numero, com o DDD, ok?


	11. Capítulo X

— Swan, seus pais — Emmett disse abrindo a porta e Charlie Swan entrou seguido de sua mãe.

Sua mãe era uma mulher muito elegante, usava sempre saias ou vestidos de marca e joias discretas, mas que custavam mais do que muita gente ganhava em um ano.

— O que vocês fazem aqui? — Bella falou levantando-se da sua cadeira e indo cumprimentar seus pais.

— É bom te ver também, sabe, filha — Renée disse manhosa.

— Desculpe mamãe, como está? — Bella a abraçou rapidamente.

Sua família nunca foi muito carinhosa, de demostrar afeto, mas Bella sabia que seus pais a amavam _,_ do próprio jeito deles.

Sua mãe era uma mulher muito forte e Bella se orgulhava muito de ser filha dela.

...

Renée tinha sido criada em orfanato e ninguém nunca quis adotá-la, com dezoito anos ela arrumou um emprego como garçonete em um restaurante (o dono era irmão da diretora do orfanato e ela conseguiu isso para Renée) com um adiantamento, pode alugar um pequeno apartamento para ela.

Mas, depois de alguns meses o senhorio começou se insinuar e dizer que poderia ter outros métodos dela para pagar o aluguel.

Ela não gostou nada daquilo e conseguia sempre se esquivar.

Em uma noite ficou até tarde ajudando a limpar o restaurante para ganhar um extra.

Só não esperava que o dono do apartamento estivesse esperando por ela quando saiu.

Ele a ameaçou com uma faca e a levou para um beco escuro atrás do restaurante.

Ele a estuprou.

Naquela época, ela trabalhava em um dos restaurantes preferidos de Charlie e ele frequentou ainda mais o local quando ela começou a trabalhar ali, algo nela o atraía.

Ela era quase vinte anos mais nova que ele, jovem e inocente, eles conversavam rapidamente entre os pedidos, flertavam e ela sempre fugia de suas investidas.

Apesar de ele mexer sentimentalmente com ela, Renée tinha medo de se envolver assim. Charlie parecia bem mais velho, experiente e misterioso, mesmo não querendo ele a envolveu completamente.

Naquela noite, ele teve que trabalhar bem tarde e não pode ir no restaurante, mesmo assim quando estava voltando para casa decidiu passar em frente a ele para ver se ainda estava aberto.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu o homem saindo do beco desconfiado e arrumando as calças.

Sabia muito bem quem o homem era e pediu para seu motorista parar.

Afinal, tinha mandado um amigo seu investigar o passado dela, para saber mais sobre a vida dela.

Ele sentiu um raiva enorme dentro dele quando encontrou Renée encolhida no chão, atrás de um contêiner com as roupas rasgadas.

Quis ir imediatamente atrás do homem, mas sabia que ela precisava dele naquele momento.

Ele a levou para sua casa e cuidou dela.

No dia seguinte, mandou seus capangas sequestrarem o homem, Charlie deu uma morte bem dolorida para ele, o capou e o deixou sangrar até morrer, depois de torturá-lo.

Ele cuidou de Renée e deu todo o conforto que precisava, a levou para morar com ele e meses depois eles se casaram.

Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu Renée mostrou como era uma mulher forte e determinada, não deixou aquele episódio destruir sua vida, mas com o carinho de Charlie ela conseguiu superá-lo e hoje levava uma vida muito boa ao lado do seu marido.

Eles se amavam e ela era a única que sabia domá-lo.

Quando descobriu no que ele trabalhava, ela ficou assustada, mas era tarde demais, ela já estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E desde que nunca precisou matar ninguém ela conseguiu conviver com aquilo.

Ela não se arrependia nenhum só momento de nada do que tinha ocorrido em sua vida, pois tudo tinha a levado ao poderoso chefe da Família, Charlie Swan, o homem da sua vida.

 _..._

— Ótima querida e você?

— Bem — disse apenas pensativa, sabia muito bem o que seu pai tinha ido fazer ali.

— Eu não mereço um abraço? — ele perguntou.

— Estou pensando nisso — ela falou.

Charlie rolou os olhos para a filha.

— Já arrumou um namorado? Tenho alguém que gostaria que conhecesse — falou.

— Não preciso conhecer ninguém — retrucou ela.

— Então, está com alguém? — Insistiu.

— Talvez — ela suspirou e se sentou de volta em sua cadeira.

Sabia que não tinha como escapar.

Estava acabando o prazo que seu pai tinha dado e ela não conseguia imaginar como ele reagiria ao saber que ela estava apaixonada por um policial.

Sim.

Completamente e fodidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

— Ah querida como ele é? É forte? É bonito? É um traficante? — sua mãe perguntou animada.

— An.. Não...

— Traga ele para almoçar em nossa casa esse final de semana — Charlie disse em um tom duro — quero conhecê-lo, sabe que ele tem que passar por minha aprovação, mas se não gostar dele...

— Vai matá-lo? — ela perguntou sentindo algo dentro dela se apertar.

— Talvez — respondeu no mesmo tom petulante da filha.

Ambos eram muito parecidos, por isso, sempre se batiam de frente.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Sabia que não podia esconder isso dele, tinha que contar.

E teria que ser agora.

— Ele é um policial — ela disse de uma vez.

Sua mãe arfou.

— Bella como pode?

— O que? Endoidou de vez? Ficou maluca?

— Não, papai, eu me apaixonei — Bella falou pela primeira vez o que tinha torcido para não acontecer, mas aconteceu.

Ela o amava.

Amava aquele sorriso torto, aqueles olhos dourados, amava seu jeito, sua voz, seu toque, amava acordar e dormir ao seu lado, amava seus beijos, seus abraços, amava aquela pintinha sexy em suas costas e amava até mesmo quando ele deixava a toalha molhada em cima da sua cama.

— Apaixonou-se? Até dias atrás você faltou enfiar uma faca em mim porque eu exigi que se casasse.

— Eu sei...

— Não pode se casar com um policial que não saiba sobre o que você faz — ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei — ela soltou.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Não sei.

— Isabella, sabe que não pode casar com um policial que não faça parte da Família, se ele descobrir sobre o que faz, vai prendê-la imediatamente.

— Mas... mas e se ele aceitar? Se aceitar o que eu sou e quiser ajudar? — ela falou.

Tinha pensando tanto naquilo.

Sabia que era o único jeito deles conseguirem ficar juntos.

Mas Edward, parecia tão honesto, integro, um homem bom.

Será que ele gostaria dela o bastante para se bandear para o lado do mal?

— Se ele aceitar, for bom para você e passar no meu teste eu terei orgulho em vê-la casada com alguém que a faça feliz — seu pai falou — Se ele souber o que você faz e não aceitar, sabe o que terá que fazer...

Bella fechou seus olhos por um momento lembrando-se dela o matando Edward em seu pesadelo.

— Eu farei isso, papai — prometeu firme — e casarei com quem o senhor quiser para mim, mas... me dê uma chance só isso.

— Uma chance é a única coisa que tem, Isabella. A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar — seu pai disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

— A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar — ela o imitou e sua mãe também repetiu.

— Espero que se lembre disso filha — Charlie falou — Preciso beber algo.

E ele saiu dali deixando Bella e sua mãe sozinha.

— Mãe, eu não quero perdê-lo — ela disse baixinho.

— Eu imagino filha, mas se não fizer isso ele pode acabar morto se não por você será por seu pai ou qualquer outro. Pense nisso — Renée falou antes de sair, deixando Bella sozinha em seu escritório que nunca tinha parecido tão frio e vazio como naquele momento.

Sabia que tinha chegado a hora de Edward saber toda a verdade.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

III, 3, tree, TRÊS capítulos em IV, 4, four, QUATRO dias, depois não me chamem de malvada kkkk

Continuem comentando para os capítulos saírem ainda mais rápido

Está chegando a hora...

Como será que Edward vai reagir?

Será que ele vai entregar a Bella? Terminar com ela?

Façam suas apostas ;)

Logo saberemos,

beijos e comentem

lalac


	12. Capítulo XI

_Hey... Você já dormiu?_ Bella digitou mandando a mensagem rapidamente.

 _Não_ ele mandou de volta _Acabei de sair do banho_.

 _Posso ir para aí_? Ela perguntou.

 _Claro._

 _1 minuto estou aí_ digitou e saiu do carro.

Tinha acabado de estacionar o carro em sua vaga e mandou a mensagem antes de sair.

Foi para o elevador e sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar deles ali.

Apertou o número do andar de Edward.

Ela tinha ido apenas duas vezes ali no seu apartamento.

Era um apartamento bonito, todo novinho nas cores branco e preto.

Bem masculino.

Ele abriu a porta antes dela bater.

Estava usando apenas uma bermuda, seu corpo ainda estava quente do banho e seus cabelos molhados.

— Você chegou agora da boate? — ele perguntou a abraçando e dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Sim e você?

— Também tivemos uma missão hoje, mas infelizmente não deu certo — ele disse apenas.

Ela suspirou.

Sabia disso.

Eles iam interceptar uma entrega para ela.

Mas seu informante tinha avisado para Jasper que passava a informação para ela e Emmett e eles conseguiram enganá-los mais uma vez.

Trocaram o lugar da entrega enquanto uma equipe de policiais tinha cercado todo o outro lugar e ficaram quase duas horas esperando algo que não teve.

Bella estava possessa e estressada por conta disso.

Alguém estava passando informações deles para a polícia e ela não estava gostando nada disso.

Emmett ainda estava tentando descobrir quem era, mas não teve nenhum sucesso com isso.

— Ah, que pena — ela disse apenas.

— E você está bem?

Ele a olhou, sentindo uma ponta de tristeza em seus olhos castanhos.

— Me beija, só me beija — ela disse precisava senti-lo nem que fosse pela última vez.

Edward sorriu acariciando seu queixo, ele a beijou delicadamente e suavemente, Bella sentiu vontade de chorar com seu beijo e retribuiu da mesma forma.

— Bella... — ele suspirou quebrando o beijo e acariciando seu rosto com carinho.

— Me ame, me ame — pediu sussurrando acariciando seu rosto também, sentindo a barba um pouco crescida.

— Sempre — ele falou a beijando profundamente.

Ele a levou para o quarto dele e a despiu lentamente.

Bella nunca tinha sentindo algo assim.

Eles não disseram palavras, mas ambos podiam sentir.

O amor estava presente ali.

Em cada beijo, cada toque, cada sussurro.

Eles se amavam como nunca tinham feito antes.

Se olhavam nos olhos, seus corpos se moviam em perfeita sincronia durante a noite toda, lentamente.

Apenas aproveitavam a presença um do outro, a ligação, seus corpos encaixados perfeitamente.

Chegaram ao ápice do prazer pelo menos duas vezes, antes de se deitarem virados um para o outro e dormirem abraçados.

Mal sabiam eles que aquela seria a última noite que passariam juntos assim.

...

Bella acordou com beijos sendo depositados em seu rosto e a barba de Edward roçando seu pescoço.

— Hum... Bom dia— ela falou sorrindo.

— Bom dia delícia, vamos sair para almoçar hoje?

— Almoçar que horas são? — Perguntou se virando na cama e se espreguiçando

— 11 e 10.

— Já?

— Sim fomos dormir tarde ontem.

— É mesmo — ela concordou sorrindo o puxando para si e o beijando.

 _Minutos depois..._

— Edward pare se não, nunca sairemos desse prédio hoje — Bella disse o empurrando de cima dela.

Eles estavam no apartamento dela que tinha ido tomar banho e se arrumar.

Tinha saído do banheiro e acabado de colocar uma calcinha e sutiã. Edward estava sentado na cama a observando, mas puxou ela e a deitou no colchão quando passou por ele.

— Não dá, você é irresistível.

— Então, vamos pedir algo e comer aqui — ela falou.

— Não, quero sair com você, mostrar a namorada linda que eu tenho.

— Namorada? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha, ele nunca a tinha chamado assim.

— Não quer? — ele questionou.

— É claro que eu quero — ela disse rapidamente o abraçando com força.

Depois o soltou e ficou triste quando a realidade bateu.

— Ei, o que foi? — ele acariciou seu rosto.

— Nada — ela forçou um sorriso — Me espere na sala prometo que não vou demorar muito.

— Ok — ele disse dando um selinho nela e saindo dali.

Bella suspirou.

Ela sabia que tinha chegado a hora.

Ela tinha que falar para ele.

Não podia continuar se sentindo assim.

Talvez poderiam almoçar e depois ela diria tudo a ele.

Tudo.

Colocaria um ponto final nisso de uma vez por todas.

Para quem sabe assim ela poder finalmente se entregar para ele sem nenhum tipo de medo.

Era o que ela mais queria.

Algum tempo depois ela apareceu na sala, ele parecia concentrado encarando o nada, mal piscava. Mas assim que ouviu os passos dela, ele a olhou e deu um sorriso curto.

— Linda — ele disse a beijando.

— O que você estava pensando? Estava sério.

— Eu preciso te contar algo, mas estou com medo de como vai reagir — ele disse suspirando.

— Vai estragar nosso dia?

— Talvez... Eu nem poderia estar te contando isso sem autorização, mas eu preciso falar...

Bella suspirou se sentando no colo dele.

— Eu também tenho algo para contar e acho que vai estragar nosso dia com toda certeza.

— Bella...

— Não, não... shii — ela deu um selinho em seus lábios — Vamos almoçar e depois nós voltamos para cá e vamos dizer tudo que precisa ser dito... só vamos aproveitar esse dia, antes de conversamos.

Eles se encararam.

Ambos sabiam que poderia ser o último dia deles.

— Ok vamos — ele disse, mas no momento que ia beijá-la a companhia tocou.

— Quem será? — Ela falou confusa indo abrir a porta, Edward seguiu atrás dela.

— Pai, mãe o que querem aqui?

— Viemos te levar para al... — sua mãe foi dizendo entrando na casa e parou ao ver um homem ali.

— Cullen? — Charlie entrou atrás dela e encarou o homem conhecido em sua frente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

EEEITA FERRO!

Agora lascou tudo

CHARLIE conhece o Edward, e agora José?

Será que o Edward já investigou ou prendeu o Charlie?

Ou será que o Edward faz parte da Família?

Façaaaaaam suas apostas,

só digo que se for isso a Bella não vai perdoar tão fácil hahah

Será que chegam a 300 comentários só faltam 39? kkkkk

Mas se chegarem a 30 tem mais capítulo essa semana hahaha

Obrigaaada pelos comentários estou amando ler as reações de vocês

Comentem para eu voltar ainda essa semana

logo tem mais ;)

beeijos


	13. Capítulo XII

Edward sentiu seu coração gelar.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Bella perguntou seu cenho se franzindo em confusão.

— Bella, era sobre isso que eu queria falar — ele falou amedrontado e com cuidado.

Charlie riu curtamente.

— Ele é o policial que você falou filha? Cullen, você é rápido na jogada.

— Como assim? — Bella disse encarando um depois o outro.

Não poderia ser, poderia?

— Eu mandei Edward se aproximar de você, ele é nosso informante no FBI os Cullen trabalham para gente a anos, seu pai é nosso médico Carlisle, esqueceu? Ele sempre cuida de nós quando nos ferimos. Não se lembra dele? Sempre achei que vocês dariam certo juntos.

Edward percebeu o exato momento que Bella entendeu tudo errado.

Ele sabia que esconder aquilo não era certo, mas estava esperando ela ficar pronta para ele falar quem ele realmente era.

— Bella... não — ele falou sentindo que estava em um beco sem saída.

— Você mentiu para mim — ela o acusou.

— Não foi assim, deixa eu explicar — ele falou tentando tocá-la.

— Não me toque — ela disse duramente se afastando dele — mentiu para mim. Me enganou. Me usou — ela cuspiu cada palavra enquanto o olhava furiosa.

Ele nunca a viu com aquela expressão antes.

— Não Bella...

— Isabella Swan pode parar com isso. Não quero saber o que aconteceu aqui, não importa. Você vai se casar com Edward Cullen escutou. Por bem ou por mal — seu pai falou olhando de um para o outro.

Ela o encarou trincando seus dentes e fechando suas mãos.

— Nunca — ela falou rudemente — Nunca — disse olhando para seu pai depois para Edward que sabia que nada que dissesse faria ela o escutá-lo naquele momento — Prefiro mil vezes me casar com Jacob Black do que com ele — ela jogou na cara dele, como se não fosse nada.

Bella pegou sua bolsa no sofá e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

— Isabella, volte aqui agora mesmo — Charlie mandou, mas ela o ignorou e saiu do apartamento.

Precisava de ar, precisava espairecer a cabeça se não ia matar um.

Precisava ir o mais longe possível dele.

Como podia ter sido tão burra assim?

...

— Bella espere — ele gritou tentando correr inutilmente atrás dela, mas o elevador se fechou antes que pudesse alcançá-la e a última coisa que ele viu foi seus olhos castanhos magoados.

— Deixa-a ir garoto, ela vai voltar — Charlie falou.

— Ela nunca vai me perdoar — ele disse balançando sua cabeça.

— E isso importa? Vocês vão se casar do mesmo jeito — Charlie falou decidido.

— Não — Edward falou rápido o encarando — Se ela não quiser, não casarei com ela. Nunca vou obrigá-la a isso — ele falou o encarando de cabeça erguida.

Charlie rapidamente levantou sua bengala apontando para ele, depois de acionar o botão que fazia surgir uma faca afiada na ponta.

— Você vai sim garoto, vai se casar e me dar um herdeiro. Eu ainda estou vivo e sou o chefe dessa porra, você faz parte da Família e sei que será um bom marido. Ou eu o mato e talvez Black seja outra boa opção — Charlie ameaçou, sua voz cortante como uma ponta de gelo.

— Black é um imundo fodido — Edward falou.

— No momento ela o prefere do que a você — Charlie disse abaixando sua bengala tranquilamente — A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar — ele falou com um gesto de braço.

— A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar — Edward repetiu, fazendo uma pequena inclinação para ele.

Afinal, Edward estava em uma posição abaixo dele e deveria sempre respeitá-lo enquanto tivesse vivo.

— Vamos Renée — Charlie falou, para a mulher que observou tudo em silêncio, sabia que não deveria se meter, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Tenho certeza que ela só disse aquilo para te machucar, dê tempo a ela e mande um abraço para sua mãe — Renée falou e com um beijo na bochecha de Edward saiu seguindo Charlie.

Edward sabia que tinha demorado demais para contar tudo a ela.

E pensar que quase cinco minutos atrás eles poderiam ter conversado e colocado tudo em pratos limpos, mas agora era tarde demais.

Bella nunca o aceitaria, ele tinha certeza disso.

Ela nunca o perdoaria.

Nunca o amaria, assim como ele a amava.

Podia ver a raiva, a dor nos olhos dela, nos olhos que ele tinha aprendido a amar.

Era tarde demais, não tinha mais volta.

E pela primeira vez na sua vida ele se sentiu perdido.

Ele respirou fundo, puxando seus cabelos com força.

Droga.

Droga.

Ele sabia que aquilo ia acabar mal.

Por isso tinha decidido contar a verdade logo a ela.

Mas agora era tarde demais e ela o tinha descoberto da pior forma possível.

Semanas atrás, Charlie tinha lhe procurado falando que queria que ele conhecesse sua filha.

Edward conseguiu enrolá-lo.

Ele não queria compromisso sério com ninguém.

Na verdade, ele era um mulherengo e sempre conseguia a mulher que queria.

Era lindo, charmoso e sabia o que dizer para elas sempre caírem em sua lábia.

Nunca tinha namorado sério e fugia da palavra compromisso.

Mas sabia que se Charlie queria que ele se cassasse com a famosa The Black Swan, ele teria que se casar.

Ele já estava com mais de 30 anos e talvez fosse a hora dele realmente se aquietar.

Ele não sabia que era ela ali no elevador.

Nunca tinha a visto.

Nunca tinha a conhecido.

Seu único contato com a Família era com Emmett ou Jasper.

Mas aquela mulher que ele encontrou no elevador... foi impossível ele resistir a ela.

Ele a quis assim que a viu.

Nunca se sentiu tão atraído por alguém tão rápido assim.

Por isso inventou a desculpa da claustrofobia, foi a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça para ela se aproximar dele.

Já estava prestes a puxar assunto com ela quando o elevador parou e ele não pode ficar menos contente com aquilo.

Ele não esperava que acabasse daquele jeito.

Mas quando eles se beijaram, só um beijo não parecia suficiente era como se tivesse despertado um monstro sedento e esfomeado por ela.

Nunca tinha sentindo algo assim, nunca tinha tido orgasmos tão fortes daquele jeito.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado antes e ele soube que estava apaixonado por ela.

Sabia que seria difícil ainda mais se Charlie insistisse que ele deveria se casar com sua filha.

Mas ele esperava que a mulher encontrasse um homem por ela mesmo.

Porque era tarde demais, sua vizinha Bella já tinha roubado toda razão dele.

Quando foi trabalhar e Garrett contou da denúncia ele tratou de mandar uma mensagem para seu contato.

Tentou retardar o processo ao máximo que conseguiu para dar tempo deles se preparem e conseguiu convencer seu parceiro que queria levar uma equipe de policiais completa e até cachorros.

Com certeza, isso não poderia acontecer.

Edward sempre passava informações, apagava provas e dava um jeito de desviar as pistas quando e estavam em uma investigação que chegaria perto demais da Família.

Além de ter que apagar testemunhas para calá-las quando era necessário.

Aquela era sua forma de contribuir para a Família.

E ele era feliz com aquilo.

Nunca ninguém tinha desconfiado dele e nunca ninguém desconfiaria de Bella se eles se casassem segundo Charlie.

Esse era um dos motivos também que ele queria aquele casamento.

Mas quando foi fazer a missão e a viu ali sabia que o destino queria uni-los e ele ficou aliviado a saber que era ela.

Teve a certeza que as coisas dariam certo de um jeito ou de outro.

Bella era perfeita.

Apaixonante, sensual, forte e teimosa.

E ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

E agora estava ali se sentindo extremamente arrependendo por não ter falado a verdade para ela antes.

E não sabia o que faria para ela perdoá-lo.

Sabia que isso não aconteceria.

Afinal, os Swan não eram misericordiosos com ninguém e Edward sabia a onde tinha ido parar toda pessoa que já tinha tentado enganá-los.

Ele agora só não sabia o que faria para Bella ao menos escutá-lo.

Isso com certeza seria uma missão impossível.

Mas ele estava disposto a ganhar essa missão.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita gente!

Vocês não pensaram que a Bella ia aceitar isso numa boa hein?

Se não que história ia ter para fic?

Já iam ficar juntos, casar, ter filhos... não teria graça hahaha

beeem, vamos ver como vai ser agora...

Bella acha que Edward só estava com ela porque seu pai tinha mandado, mas Edward não conhecia a Bella, não sabia que ela era...

Até ela entender isso, vai fazer o bichinho sofrer rss

Mas no final vai dá tudo certo... eu acho...

se ela não resolver casar com Black escondido... ou surgir uma Tanya na vida do Edward kkkkk

ideia, ideias kkkkkk

comeeeentem, 30 comentários e volto ainda essa semana, tudo depende de vocês

beeeijos


	14. Capítulo XIII

O suor escorria pelo corpo dele, seu coração batia acelerado e ele arfava liberando toda a raiva que estava sentindo enquanto socava o saco da academia.

Ele gemeu dando um chute e alternando seus braços, socando cada vez mais forte o saco de pancada.

Já tinha três dias que ele não via Bella.

Ela nunca retornou suas ligações, nunca respondeu suas mensagens.

Sempre quando ia a seu apartamento ela nunca atendia a porta.

Ele não sabia se era porque não estava lá ou porque ela o ignorava.

Nunca sequer tinha esbarrado com ela no elevador.

Ele estava quase indo para a boate vê-la.

Sabia que era totalmente contra as regras, mas não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ele estava se sentindo perdido e incompleto.

E com raiva de si mesmo.

Ele sabia que tinha que ter contado antes para ela, tinha demorado demais, mas tinha medo de sua reação.

E era contra as regras revelar que ele era o informante.

De qualquer forma, agora era tarde demais.

Nada mudaria o que já tinha sido feito.

Tudo que tinha restado eram as doces lembranças.

Morria de saudades dela, de seus beijos, suas carícias e de dormir ao seu lado.

Dormia todo dia agarrado ao seu travesseiro que estava com o cheiro dela.

Além disso, o cerco estava se fechando em seu trabalho.

Garrett chegou perto de interceptar uma encomenda deles e por um triz Edward conseguiu despista-lo.

Ele estava estudando um caso agora que felizmente não tinha nada a ver com a Família e assim poderia mostrar um pouco de serviço. Afinal não podia deixar ninguém desconfiar de nada e poderia distrair a mente do seu parceiro, mas ele tinha saído há uma hora já e não tinha voltado, Edward estava começando a ficar preocupado e desconfiado.

Ele tinha resolvido ir para a academia descarregar um pouco dá energia e da raiva que sentia.

Foi para o vestuário tomou banho e decidiu trabalhar no caso.

Ele estava conversando com um perito criminal de um assassinato que ele investigava quando seu celular tocou.

Por um momento pensou em ser Bella e o pegou apressado, pedindo licença ao homem.

Mas suspirou quando viu que era Garrett.

— Garrett, o que houve? — ele atendeu indo para sua sala.

— Cullen, você não vai acreditar — ele escutou a voz um pouco ofegante de seu parceiro — Eu interceptei uma entrega de drogas que ia acontecer.

— Você o que? — ele sentiu seu sangue gelar.

— Um homem conseguiu fugir, mas eu prendi ela — ele falou.

— Ela quem? — ele perguntou tentando se manter calmo.

— A Swan, a denúncia estava certa.

Porra.

Edward sentiu tudo parar.

— Você fez algo com ela?

— Pequei ela por trás, ela desmaiou e eu a algemei... acho que ela está começando a despertar. Chame a equipe e venha para cá, te mandarei a localização.

— Pode deixar, espere nós chegarmos para falar com ela, vou avisar o chefe agora — ele disse desligando seu celular rapidamente, pegou sua arma e saiu dali.

Indo o mais rápido possível para ela.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, postando hoje porque vocês merecem haha

Eu sei que foi curtinho, mas foi só para ficarem querendo mais ;)

obrigada pelo carinho e relaxem ok?

Nada de Jacob ou Tanya kkkkk

mas agora... vai demorar para eles se entenderem kkkk

Bella é cabeça dura e teimosa... vamos ver como vai ser

comentem que logo tem mais amores,

beijos


	15. Capítulo XIV

Bella não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

Emmett teve que viajar para o México para acertar uma encomenda com um traficante de lá.

Ela não conseguiu falar com Jasper e resolveu ir a entrega de uma encomenda sozinha, sem levar ninguém de retaguarda.

Nunca tinha feito isso, sempre foi cautelosa e na única vez que tinha decidido errar.

Acontecia isto.

Assim que ela deu o dinheiro para o homem e pegou a maleta com a droga, sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiou.

Bella foi pega completamente desprevenida.

O outro homem conseguiu fugir e Garrett pegou e a algemou.

Ela passou apenas alguns segundos inconsciente.

Voltou rapidamente escutando uma conversa de Garrett ao celular.

Será que era Edward?

E se fosse mais policiais?

Como ela escaparia?

Ainda estava com sua adaga na canela e a pílula de veneno em seu bolso.

Tinha que arrumar um jeito de se soltar.

Se conseguisse quebrar seu polegar...

— Sua vagabunda, daqui a pouco vai está cheio de agente aqui e você vai apodrecer na cadeia — Garrett falou quando guardou seu celular, ele estava feliz, com certeza pensado na fama e no dinheiro que ganharia por tê-la prendido.

— Você não sabe com quem está falando, se me soltar posso ser piedosa com você — ela falou.

É claro que não seria. Piedade era algo que não faria.

Pensava em várias formas de matá-lo com sua adaga, já que ele tinha pego sua arma.

Garrett riu.

— Não preciso de sua misericórdia, mas você vai precisar quando tiver apodrecendo na cadeia.

Bella trincou seus dentes ia respondê-lo petulantemente quando um carro conhecido chegou com velocidade e freou abruptamente.

Poucos segundos depois Edward desceu nele.

Ele estava usando bota preta, calça jeans, uma blusa também preta, ela podia ver que por baixo da camisa ele usava uma corrente prata provavelmente com o emblema do FBI.

Bella desviou seus olhos dele.

Ela sentiu várias emoções ao vê-lo, seu coração se apertou com força.

A saudade em seu peito era grande, mas não maior do que a vontade que ela tinha de bater nele por ele tê-la a enganado e a machucado.

Tinha sido tão burra.

Se sentia tão tola por ter se deixado ser envolvida, seduzida por ele.

Agora estava ali sentada sob suas pernas, ajoelhada no chão, algemada e Edward era a única pessoa capaz de salvá-la.

Será que ele realmente era da Família?

Ela sentia que teria sua resposta.

E tinha medo de gostar dela.

— Cullen, cadê a equipe?

— Eu estava perto e cheguei primeiro. Eles estão vindo Garrett — Edward falou— Então você a prendeu? Ela estava recebendo a droga?

— Sim, eu tenho certeza que ela é a líder da organização, a famosa The Black Swan.

— Mas alguém os viu? Você ligou para mais alguém?

— Não cara, eu vim sozinho a peguei no flagra. Vamos ganhar uma promoção não vamos? — Ele riu feliz.

— Com certeza vamos — Edward deu um sorriso e rapidamente sacou seu revólver e deu um tiro certeiro na testa do parceiro.

O corpo de Garrett deu um passo para trás e caiu no chão.

Felizmente, tinha lembrando-se de usar sua arma que só usava em ocasiões como aquela, já que não podia usar a do serviço.

Ele colocou sua arma no coldre que usava foi até o corpo do parceiro procurando as chaves da algema, quando achou se aproximou de Bella.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Solte-me — ela exigiu.

Ele a encarou.

— Não, acho que agora é um bom momento para você me escutar.

— Eu não estou pedindo — ela disse cerrando seus dentes.

— Eu não sabia que era você Bella — ele falou a soltando.

Ela ficou em pé imediatamente.

— É Isabella Swan para você. E eu não quero saber, você mentiu para mim. Como posso saber se não foi tudo uma mentira? Se aproximou de mim apenas para fazer a vontade do meu pai, me usou...

— Não, não foi assim. Eu ia te contar naquele dia lembra? Falei que queria conversar.

— Você deveria ter me dito desde o princípio. Eu quase enlouqueci por dias pensando que um dia teria que matá-lo se descobrisse o que eu era, o que eu fazia. Que me odiaria.

— Eu nunca odiaria você. Eu te amo Bella, eu me apaixonei por você — ele declarou com uma voz firme, se aproximando dela.

—Você está mentindo, você é apenas mais um que faz tudo que meu pai manda — ela falou dando um passo para trás.

— Bella...

— Cala a porra boca — ela disse e em um movimento rápido avançou para cima dele.

Edward conseguiu desviar do murro e tentou segurá-la, ela deu uma joelhada na barriga dele que ofegou.

Ele segurou seu braço com força, ela virou seu corpo tentado chutá-lo.

Edward rapidamente conseguiu segurá-la com força, ele olhou em seus olhos.

— É isso que você quer? — ele falou.

— Eu não posso querer nada, eu nunca tenho escolha de nada — ela falou se espremendo até que ele se soltou.

Ambos se encararam, seus rostos a centímetros de distância.

Dourados nos castanhos.

Era um olhar intenso, decepcionado, triste.

— Você não pode me perdoar? — ele perguntou.

Ela o encarou orgulhosa.

Era o que eles precisavam. Perdão. Recomeço.

Um novo começo.

Mas ela ainda estava machucada, ainda estava decepcionada e se sentindo traída.

Pelo homem que a havia colocado no mundo.

E pelo único homem que conseguiu entrar em seu coração.

— Nunca — ela disse secamente e então, antes que perdesse a coragem saiu dali.

Fechou a porta mala de seu carro a onde tinha colocado as drogas e partiu dando ré e um cavalo de pau.

Acelerando com força.

Indo o mais longe possível dele.

Edward caiu de joelhos no chão ali sozinho, sentindo uma dor enorme em seu coração.

Ele a tinha machucado.

Ele tinha mentindo e enganado.

Ela nunca o perdoaria.

Nunca.

Ele a tinha perdido para sempre.

Sabia disso.

E sabia também que mesmo assim não havia outra saída.

Charlie tinha imposto. Era tarde demais.

Eles teriam que se casar.

Forçados. Obrigados pela lei de servir sempre a Família em primeiro lugar.

Casar com ela era algo que lhe daria alegria uma semana atrás.

Mas agora sabendo que ela não o amava, só causava dor e desilusão.

Olhando para o corpo de seu parceiro no chão ele encontrou uma saída.

Uma saída para ela e uma condenação para ele.

Pegou sua arma e a encarou.

 _Ainda não_ , pensou se levantando.

Guardou sua arma novamente.

Ainda não iria se entregar.

Ainda iria lutar.

Mas agora precisava dar um jeito com o corpo de Garrett e tentou não pensar como sua esposa, Kate, reagiria quando ele não voltasse para casa e fosse dado como desaparecido e nem na menininha de apenas 2 anos que cresceria sem um pai.

A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar.

E ela faria tudo de novo sem nenhum remorso, para salvar Bella.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Resolvi postar mesmo sem os 30 comentários, porque vocês merecem e para acabar o sofrimento de vocês...

e laiá, byebye Garrett...

E o que Edward quis dizer com isso hein?

Ele e Bella se reencontrando, sei que tem gente que tá achando Bella meia hipócrita por ficar com raiva por Edward ter omitido que sabia quem era ela, mas espero que entendam o lado dela. Ela é cabeça dura e orgulhosa, logo ela vai ver que tá pegando pesado com ele...

Sei que tem outras que estão gostando, então fiquem felizes que isso vai durar mais alguns capítulos.

Desde que comecei a escrever a fic, imaginei eles brigando assim e acabando em um sexo quente que nem Sr. e Sra. Smith hahha, ainda vamos ter isso aguardem ;)

30 comentários e volto na sexta

beijos amores


	16. Capítulo XV

— Cadê meu dinheiro, seu babaca? — Bella disse chutando o corpo do homem no chão.

O homem ofegou, seu rosto estava sujo de sangue e ele não tinha forças para mais nada.

Emmett assistia a tudo quieto encostado no carro.

Nos últimos dias sua chefa tinha andado com mais mal humor que tudo e ele sabia que era por causa do Cullen.

Ela tinha quase cortado sua garganta quando foi contar o que tinha acontecido com Garrett a pegando.

Desde daquele dia ela estava ainda mais bruta e brava.

Tinha medo de quem mexia com ela.

Ela estava grossa, ignorante e colocando todos para correr.

Trabalhando, trabalhando e trabalhando.

Mal ia para seu apartamento agora para evitar cruzar com alguém pelo elevador.

— Eu já disse que não sei — ele falou cuspilhando sangue.

O homem no chão era Erick York e ele trabalhava para Família.

Mas os tinha traído.

Tinha roubado cem mil dólares.

Bella descobriu e o arrastou para ali.

Impaciente ela sacou sua arma e apontou para ele.

— Eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez York onde você colocou a porra do meu dinheiro?

O homem tossiu mais uma vez, sangue escorria no canto de sua boca, seu olho estava inchado. Podia sentir que estava sem um dente.

The Black Swan tinha um soco mais forte que de muitos homens.

Ele balançou a cabeça gemendo.

Bella atirou, o tiro passou de raspão em sua orelha.

Ele se assustou.

— Você vai me matar de qualquer jeito eu nunca vou dizer — ele gritou.

— Ah — Bella riu — Eu tentei pelo jeito fácil York, mas parece que prefere o difícil... como é o nome do seu filho?

— Não — o homem balançou a cabeça.

— Ah sim... Mark, não é? Ele tem 9 anos, não é? Seria uma pena sua vida terminar tão cedo — Bella falou dando um sorriso maligno.

— Sua vadia — ele disse e ela pisou em sua virilha.

— A onde está, porra? Fale logo de uma vez, sabe que não vai escapar dessa vivo — Ela disse duramente pisando com força ali.

— Numa bolsa em um armário do aeroporto, a chave está no meu bolso — ele disse com dificuldade.

— Ótimo — Bella falou tirando sua bota de couro de cima do infeliz.

— Por favor não o mate — Erick pediu tossindo.

— Ele não — Bella falou e atirou duas vezes em seu peito bem no coração.

Ela se abaixou e apalpou o bolso dele até encontrar a chave.

Colocou a arma no cós de sua calça e se virou jogando a chave para Emmett.

— Limpe isso e vá atrás do dinheiro. Eu vou para casa agora.

— Pode deixar chefa — Emmett falou — Bella?

Ele disse fazendo ela parar e olhá-lo.

— Deveria fazer as pazes com seu namorado logo, não tem graça não matar ninguém assim.

— Vai se foder Emmett — ela falou dando dedo para ele.

Ele riu vendo ela rapidamente colocar a jaqueta e o capacete e sair acelerando com sua moto dali.

Pilotou rapidamente pelas ruas até chegar a seu prédio.

Respirou fundo saindo de sua moto e tirando o capacete.

Mesmo que não quisesse seus olhos foram imediatamente para a vaga de Edward e suspirou quando viu o carro dele ali.

Era mais de uma da manhã, esperava que não encontrasse com ele.

Não queria vê-lo.

Mas acontece que assim que o elevador se abriu ela viu ele ali, parado em frente à sua porta.

— O que você quer aqui? — ela falou rude.

— Bella, podemos conversar? — ele falou calmo.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você — falou abrindo sua porta rapidamente.

— Por favor, só me escuta — ele pediu.

Ela o olhou.

Por um momento pensou em escutá-lo.

Seus olhos dourados pareciam tão tristes, ele parecia triste.

E eles estavam tão próximo, ela podia sentir aquele perfume que a enlouquecia.

Não.

Não podia.

Balançou sua cabeça dura.

Ela se virou e fechou a porta na cara dele.

— Bella por favor — ouviu o sussurro, a imploração dele.

Seu corpo caiu no chão encostada na porta.

Ela não aguentava mais.

E pela primeira vez desde de tudo que tinha acontecido ela conseguiu colocar para fora tudo que tinha sentindo.

Toda raiva, dor, saudade que sentia dele.

Chorou abraçando suas pernas.

Ela nem sabia quando tinha sido a última vez que isso tinha acontecido em sua vida.

Ela era treinada para nunca chorar, nem no velório da sua vó que faleceu quando Bella tinha doze anos, ela não derramou uma lágrima sequer.

Mas agora...

Ela não suportava mais.

Seu apartamento era tão frio e vazio sem ele, estava fria e vazia sem ele.

Sabia que precisava dele.

Mas não podia se deixar convencer por ele

Era isso que eles queriam e ela não ia deixar isso acontecer.

Ou ia?

...

O dia seguinte era domingo e Bella tinha sido intimada a almoçar na casa de seus pais.

Apesar de não querer ir sabia que não tinha escolha.

Ela se arrumou colocando um vestido soltinho com uma estampa bonita e fez trança em seu cabelo.

Colocou uma rasteirinha no pé.

Estava parecendo uma menininha inocente.

Ah ser soubessem como ela tinha matado um cara na noite passada e socado sua cara.

Ela saiu de casa trancando sua porta e foi para o elevador.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o elevador parou no andar dele e ele entrou com ela ali dentro.

Ele estava lindo.

Vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa verde.

Bella não olhou para seu rosto, felizmente daquela vez entrou um casal com eles.

O elevador chegou rápido no térreo e eles saíram.

Edward segurou em seu braço fazendo-a parar depois soltou-a.

— Você está bonita, Bella — ele falou.

— Não te perguntei — ela disse dura.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito por hoje..., mas a Família vem em primeiro lugar, não é? — Ele disse se virando e indo em direção ao seu carro.

A deixando confusa.

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

O que aconteceria hoje?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amores, como estão?

Como prometido, capítulo postado...

Prometo que essa birra da Bella tá passando ok?

Acho que mais uns dois capítulos e eles fazem as pases...

Tenham paciência com ela...

ela ainda acha que Edward só está com ela porque é o que seu pai quer entendem?

Por isso ela não consegue escutar ele ainda...

Ela só precisa de algo... uma prova... para saber que o Edward ama ela mesmo, não por causa de Charlie...

Bem, comentem amores que volto segunda para vocês...

O que acham que vai acontecer hoje?

Será que é um casamento surpresa?

kkkkkk

logo saberemos, bom final de semana

beijos ;)


	17. Capítulo XVI

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Bella parou seu carro em frente a imponente mansão Swan.

Havia uma Mercedes preta na frente que nunca tinha visto e um porsche amarelo.

Assim que saiu do carro um conhecido apareceu e parou ao lado do dela.

— O que você faz aqui? — ela perguntou quando Edward saiu do carro.

— Seu pai não te contou? — ele disse parecendo confuso.

— Contou o que?

— Droga, Bella, eu pensei que soubesse — falou.

— Ah finalmente vocês chegaram venham — Renée disse os chamando da porta.

Bella entrou desconfiada em sua casa.

A sala era enorme do tamanho de muitas casas, toda decorada com cores neutras e vermelho, objetos luxuosos e caros, muito espaçosa.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ela quis saber.

Encontrou seu pai sentado ao lado de Carlisle Cullen que agora que Bella via notou como ele era muito parecido com Edward.

Em um dos sofás estava uma mulher desconhecida que parecia ter a idade de sua mãe, com uma menina jovem de poucos anos de braços dados com Jasper.

— É seu almoço de noivado querida esses são os pais de Edward — sua mãe disse —

Carlisle você já conhece, Esme é sua mãe, Alice sua irmã, ela namora com Jasper.

— Ah que ótimo — Bella forçou um sorriso — Papai posso conversar com o senhor em particular? — Ela perguntou dando um sorrisinho fingindo e a voz doce.

— Já voltamos Renée acomode todos na mesa — ele mandou.

Ela assentiu.

Bella e seu pai foram para o escritório dele.

— O que o senhor acha que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou.

— Apenas um almoço para recepcionar os sogros da minha filha.

— Eu não vou me casar com Edward — ela disse.

— Ah você vai sim, para o bem da Família. Os Cullen são influentes como nós. Esme é uma juíza importantíssima e Carlisle tem muitos amigos poderosos. Vocês vão se casar querendo ou não e me darão um herdeiro, escutou?

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Afinal nada do que dissesse mudaria aquilo e estava passando da hora dela aceitar de uma vez por todas isso.

— Você vai botar um sorriso no rosto e ser educada, entendeu?

— Sim — Bella disse apenas.

— Ótimo, querida. Você está sendo muito orgulhosa não perdoando Edward. Ele é um bom rapaz e está sofrendo, ele realmente se apaixonou por você.

— Ele mentiu e me traiu.

— Ele não mentiu Bella, mas você sabe que nunca poderia saber quem é o informante, por isso ele não contou a você antes. Assim como você também não contou quem é, está sendo muito hipócrita filha — Charlie falou — Está com raiva dele ter omito algo, quando você também omitiu.

Bella ficou chocada com suas palavras.

— Ele se aproximou de mim só porque o senhor mandou, se não fosse isso ele não estava nem aí para mim — ela disse tocando na ferida que mais doía.

Ele podia não saber quem ela era quando se conheceram, mas ele descobriu depois. E se só tiver continuado com ela para fazer a vontade de seu pai? Como poderia saber se ele não fingiu sentir algo por ela aqueles dias todos que passaram juntos? Afinal, ele nunca a pediu em namoro ou sequer disse que estava apaixonado por ela.

Charlie suspirou.

— Ele não sabia que era você Bella, ele desconversou quando fui procurá-lo e decidi conversar com você antes. Saber se teria alguém que gostasse antes de apresentá-los. Não sabia que Edward era o policial de quem você falou, assim como ele não sabia quem era você. Tenho certeza que o que quer que tenham tido, não foi mentira da parte dele.

Bella cerrou seus dentes, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Estava quase começando a acreditar nisso.

— A Família vem em primeiro lugar, filha, sempre. Não importa o que ele fez ou fizer. Não se esqueça disso. Sei que com vocês juntos a Família vai está em boas mãos — Charlie falou saindo do escritório.

— A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar — ela sussurrou sozinha — E é só por você Família que vou fazer isso.

Sabia que não havia saída para ela, a não ser se casar com ele.

E bem lá no fundo, bem no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, bem escondidinho sabia que uma partizinha dela, bem pequenininha queria que isso acontecesse.

Afinal, ela ainda o amava. Talvez mais ainda que antes.

Morria de saudade dele, de seus beijos, seus toques, suas carícias, de sentir seus braços a envolvendo.

Mas, e ele?

Ela tinha perdido a confiança dele.

Será que ele realmente a amava?

Ela sabia que precisava dessa resposta.

Quando chegou a sala todos os esperavam sentados na grande mesa de jantar.

Seu pai estava na ponta, com Renée ao lado esquerdo dele.

Esme estava ao lado dela com Carlisle.

E do outro lado da mesa, estavam Edward, Alice e Jasper.

Tinha um lugar reservado para ela se sentar ao lado de Edward do outro lado de seu pai.

Se sentou lá em silêncio e ele a olhou rapidamente pelo canto do olho.

O almoço foi tranquilo e ela relaxou um pouco, mas só falava quando perguntavam algo a ela.

Edward falou ainda menos que ela e comeu tão pouco como ela.

— Bem ainda bem que Alice trabalha com decoração de festas — sua mãe começou a falar.

— Sim, três semanas é muito pouco para organizar — Esme disse.

— Mas vou precisar de ajuda — Alice falou — Que dia que podemos ir ver seu vestido?

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Bella encarou sua mãe e sua futura sogra.

— Seu casamento. Seu pai já marcou e os convites estão quase prontos vão ser enviados em uma semana — sua mãe falou.

Bella engasgou e tossiu, ela levantou seu braço esquerdo e pegou o copo bebendo agua.

— Filho você não deu ainda a aliança? — Esme perguntou se atentando a esse detalhe.

— Ah... não — ele disse. Tinha ido na noite anterior pensando que eles pudessem conversar finalmente e se acertarem e ele poder propor a ela, mas ela nem escutá-lo quis. Jurava que ela sabia do almoço que ocorreria.

— Dê logo rapaz — Charlie falou.

Edward pegou uma caixinha preta de seu bolso.

Ele se virou para Bella.

— Eu queria fazer isso sozinhos... — ele começou.

— Só coloque a porcaria no meu dedo — Bella disse sem nem o encarar.

Não queria nenhum romantismo, pelo menos não ali.

Ele suspirou e colocou.

A aliança se encaixando perfeitamente no dedo dela.

O anel não era daqueles com um imenso diamante e nem de ouro, mas sim de prata, com um círculo oval nele, cheio de pequenos diamantes. Parecia antigo e ela se perguntou qual seria a história dele.

Seu pai provavelmente que tinha comprado.

Ela nunca ficou tão feliz quando escutou seu celular tocou.

— Emmett? — Ela atendeu rapidamente se levantando.

— Swan, preciso que venha para o clube — ele falou.

— Estou indo — ela desligou.

Olhou para todos na mesa.

— Eu adoraria ficar, mas tenho que ir — ela disse com uma expressão fingida de tristeza.

— Precisa de mim, chefa? — Jasper perguntou.

— Agora não. Com licença — ela disse e saiu dali rápida como um raio.

Edward foi instantes depois.

Não tinha nenhum clima para escutar uma organização de casamento que provavelmente nunca aconteceria.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Pronto amores, prometo que acabou o drama

só falta ela sacar agora que o Edward ama ela mesmo...

como será que ele vai fazer isso? Só uma ou duas pessoas que perceberam kkkkkk

No próximo Bella finalmente vai escutar o Edward e eles vão conversar e depois teremos sexo de reconciliação kkkkk

sei que é o que vocês gostam...

Comentem e volto quarta

beeeijos

obs¹: Para os leitores do nyah já estou aceitando recomendação de presente de natal, alguém? haha custa nada tentar

obs²: Para os leitores do fafiction . net podiam comentar maais hein, o pessoal do nyah dá um banho em vocês, porque se você depender de vocês para postar ia ficar difícil viu... Enquanto no nyah a fic já tem mais de 414 comentários, no só temos 47, no ultimo só uma pessoa comentou. Sei que não respondo sempre os comentários aí, mas fico desanimada... Então apareçam fantasminhas e digam-me o que estão achando da fic...


	18. Capítulo XVII

Quase duas semanas se passaram rapidamente.

Bella trabalhava o máximo que podia e não se envolveu em nada com os preparativos de seu casamento.

Para seu horror ou não, Alice tinha conhecido Rosalie e as duas viviam se comunicando escolhendo tudo e preparando tudo para Bella. Elas tinham montado um grupo em um aplicativo de conversa no celular que Bella nem fez questão de olhar o que falavam. O máximo que fez foi chamá-las para serem suas damas de honra e ido um dia escolher seu vestido com elas.

Agora era a primeira prova do vestido, depois que as costureiras tinham o terminado.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido e se olhando no grande espelho da loja.

Ela se segurou para não deixar as emoções tomarem conta dela.

O vestido era maravilhoso.

Tinha se apaixonado por ele assim que viu o modelo.

E agora finalmente pronto estava linda, mas seus olhos, sua expressão, não era de uma noiva feliz.

Por dentro ela estava triste e incompleta.

Pela primeira vez se perguntou se não estava fazendo tudo errado?

Ela que deveria está planejando, escolhendo cada detalhe de seu casamento.

Querendo ou não.

Ela não estava ajudando em nada.

Sequer tinha voltado a ver o noivo.

De uma forma que não queria tinha acontecido o que ela julgou ser impossível.

Ela iria casar com Edward.

Com o homem que tinha se apaixonado.

E ao invés de ficar feliz, de ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Ela se sentia triste.

Ela sentia falta de Edward.

Tanta que chegava a doer.

Dos seus beijos, seus abraços.

Por que ela tinha que ser tão orgulhosa assim?

Por que não o perdoava logo de uma vez?

E se ele realmente a amasse?

E se realmente ele não soubesse quem era ela quando se conheceram?

E se fosse o destino querendo uni-los? De uma maneira ou de outra?

Ela sabia que tinha chegado a hora de finalmente conversar com ele.

Não queria iniciar sua vida de casados brigada com o noivo.

Queria que aquele casamento fosse o mais real possível.

Queria mais do que um marido, queria um companheiro e para isso precisavam esclarecer tudo.

Por isso, assim que saiu da troca do vestido se despediu de Alice e Rosalie e saiu apressada da loja.

Já estava a pelo menos mais de dois minutos encarando a porta de Edward pensando se batia ou não.

Ela não era corajosa suficiente de apertar sua campainha.

Ele nunca mais tinha ido atrás dela.

Por que ela que tinha que ir?

— Larga de ser orgulhosa Isabella. — Ela falou para si mesma.

Afinal nem parecia que era a porra da maior mafiosa dos Estados Unidos da América.

Apertou a campainha rapidamente.

Mas ninguém abriu a porta.

Ela tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava trancada.

— Merda. — Disse suspirando e voltou para o elevador indo para seu apartamento.

Não estava preparada para encontrá-lo ali no pequeno corredor que dava acesso a porta da sua cobertura.

Sentado no chão.

Ele se levantou assim que ela saiu do elevador.

— O que faz aqui? — Ela falou sem querer soar grossa, mas soando.

Ficou nervosa ao vê-lo ali e se tremeu toda.

Parecia um cachorrinho com medo.

— Eu queria conversar com você. — Ele disse calmo.

Edward estava diferente. Seus olhos dourados que ela tanto amava estavam tristes, ele parecia mais pálido e sua barba crescida.

Seu coração doeu ao vê-lo triste assim, será que era por sua casa?

Se sentiu ainda pior.

Ela respirou fundo e passou por ele sem dizer nada.

Seu cheiro a invadiu e dominou seus sentidos.

Ela abriu a porta e o encarou.

— Entre. — Ela disse apenas e ele entrou rapidamente.

Bella fechou a porta e o encarou.

— Quer beber algo?

— Acho que seria bom, não imaginei que conversaria comigo tão fácil — ele disse sua voz soou rouca e terminou pigarreando.

Ela balançou a cabeça e não disse nada.

Ele suspirou e notou que ela rodava a aliança em seu dedo.

— Você gostou? — ele não se conteve e perguntou olhando para sua mão — Era da minha avó Elizabeth, ela meu deu antes de morrer disse que ela e vovô se uniram por causa desse anel. Falou que era especial e para eu dar a mulher que eu amasse.

Bella olhou para seu dedo.

— Achei que meu pai que tivesse te dado.

— Ele deu um — Edward falou — mas queria te dar esse, se quiser pode trocar — ele deu de ombros.

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto pegava uma bebida para ele. Ele tomou um gole e ela também.

— O que você quer, Edward? — perguntou de uma vez.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu queria conversar com você. Eu sei que errei não contando logo quando eu descobrir que sabia quem era você, fiquei com medo que fosse achar que era armação e acabou que achou isso, não foi?

Ela ficou calada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, passando sua mão por seu cabelo.

— Eu não quero que passe a vida infeliz Bella, se não quer casar comigo precisa me dizer.

— Não importa o que eu quero, nós vamos nos casar para o bem da Família — ela disse.

— Não — ele falou se aproximando dela — para mim importa sim, só quero que seja feliz e se é Black ou algum outro que vai fazer isso acontecer, eu vou deixar você livre — ele declarou com a voz firme.

— Do que está falando? Nada que fizer pode fazer esse casamento não acontecer, sem falar que se fugir seria declarado traição. Eu vou me casar com você, nós vamos dar um herdeiro a meu pai e tentar manter uma convivência mais confortável possível.

Só em pensar em como fariam aquele bebê, causou um nó em sua barriga. Ela o queria tanto.

— Não assim, eu não quero dar um herdeiro, eu quero um filho. Eu quero dar um neto ou mais, quero que formamos uma família. Mas já vi que nunca vai ser possível. Eu vou deixá-la livre, então — ele sorriu tristemente — Você vai poder se casar com quem quiser.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— O único jeito de me deixar livre é se você morresse — ela falou.

E então ele sorriu.

Não era um sorriso feliz, mas sim um sorriso de concordância.

Bella o encarou com receio.

— Você não faria isso — ela falou sentindo seu coração quase parar.

— Eu te amo Isabella Swan e vou te amar a onde quer que eu vá — ele falou e deu um beijo demorado em sua testa antes de sair dali.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Kkkkkkk só uma leitora percebeu o que o Edward quis dizer lá no capítulo que ele matou o Garrett kkkkk

e agora vocês perceberam?

Não postei antes porque não chegou aos 30 comentários, ia postar só segunda, mas como tive uma recomendação então estou postando hoje.

eita! espero que não seja tarde demais quando a Bella se dé conta do que o Edward disse haha

beeeijos amores e comentam, bom final de semana para vocês

lalac


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Bella demorou uns segundos processando aquela conversa, tentando entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Ela correu angustiada e gritou seu nome vendo o elevador se fechar.

Ela rapidamente foi a porta de emergência e desceu o lance de escada, chegou antes que ele fechasse a porta de seu apartamento.

Ela colocou a mão e entrou para dentro.

— Você enlouqueceu? O que quis dizer com isso? — Ela falou segurando em seus ombros e o encarando.

— Você vai ficar livre, não vai precisar casar comigo, não é isso que você quer? — Ele disse a olhando intensamente.

— E vai deixar seus pais e sua irmã assim? Se descobrirem que você tentou algo para não fazer o que meu pai ordenou toda sua família é quem vai sofrer.

— Ninguém vai saber a menos que conte.

— Pare com essa sandice você não vai fazer isso — ela disse balançando sua cabeça.

Só em pensar em perdê-lo...

Não.

Nunca.

— Eu não vou obrigá-la a um casamento no qual não será feliz. Eu te amo demais para isso e prefiro partir e vê-la casada com outro se isso for o que te fizer feliz — ele disse acariciando a bochecha dela delicadamente.

— Você é que vai me fazer feliz, seu babaca — ela disse o puxando pela gola da blusa e o beijando.

Ele a amava.

Aquilo era o choque, a prova, que ela precisava para ver que ele realmente amava se estava querendo se matar, apenas para vê-la feliz. Ela tinha sido tão idiota, orgulhosa esse tempo todo, sabia disso agora.

Ele não acreditou e a apertou forte retribuindo o beijo.

— Você está falando sério?

— Eu te amo Edward Cullen — ela disse ofegante encostando sua testa na dele — Como nunca amei ninguém.

— Você me perdoa então? — Ele perguntou seus olhos dourados imploravam.

— Não há o que perdoar, eu acredito em você. Acredito que não me conhecia quando nos encontramos no elevador, sei que não armou nada com meu pai. Acho que foi apenas uma coincidência do destino querendo no unir de uma forma ou de outra. Se não fosse ali elevador, seria com meu pai e nós nos apaixonaríamos. Mas eu fiquei com tanta raiva e nunca me senti tão traída, eu vivi horrores, pensando que não ia me querer se descobrisse tudo. Você é quem tem que me perdoar, eu fui tão cabeça dura, uma idiota orgulhosa e fiz você sofrer, me desculpa.

Edward sorriu beijando sua boca, seus olhos dourados brilhando de felicidade como não faziam a dias.

— Vamos esquecer tudo, recomeçar do zero — ele falou a olhando.

— Vamos — ela sorriu concordando.

— Mas eu tenho que te contar uma coisa — ele disse a olhando.

— O que foi?

— Eu... eu não sou claustrofóbico — admitiu.

— O quê?

Edward sorriu sem graça.

— Eu te achei linda e senti vontade de ficar com você assim que a porta daquele elevador se abriu. Quando o elevador parou eu inventei aquilo... eu não esperava que você me beijasse, minha vontade era aquilo claro, mas eu só queria que você se aproximasse mais e então eu iria beijá-la.

— Você mentiu! — ela falou.

— Menti..., mas por você eu queria você Bella assim que a vi. Eu a quis. Só quero começar de novo com você sem nenhum segredo entre nós.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu odeio mentiras Edward e não vou permitir que minta para mim novamente.

— Nunca mais — ele prometeu.

— Nunca mais— ela disse e se agarrou a ele.

Edward a puxou pela bunda a levantando do chão, fazendo Bella entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor do quadril dela.

Ele a levou para seu quarto e colocou-a deitada em sua cama.

— Eu senti tanta sua falta — ele disse beijando seus lábios e acariciando a lateral do corpo dela.

— Eu também, prometa que não vamos ficar mais separados assim — ela falou mordiscando seu lábio e acariciando seu cabelo.

— Se depender de mim nunca mais, baby — ele disse e voltou a beijar seus lábios com força.

— Eu não mereço você — ela falou quebrando o beijo e o olhando, acariciando seus cabelos — Fiz você sofrer esse tempo todo...

— Já passou Bella, não importa, estamos juntos agora — ele disse beijando-a de novo.

Só queria beijá-la, tomá-la para si e se fundir nela para sempre.

O desejo tomou conta deles e pouco a pouco eles foram se despindo.

A saudade era grande e o ato aconteceu rápido.

Edward não durou muito e Bella também não, bastou ambos estarem ligados para quase chegarem ao ápice do prazer, levou poucos movimentos fundos e palavras sussurradas, pedidos de desculpa da Bella novamente.

Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e gemeram se entregando a todo desejo e prazer que sentiam.

Eles ficaram abraçados em silêncio, se beijando e acariciando um ao outro, antes de ficarem excitados novamente e se amarem mais uma vez.

Dessa vez estavam mais calmos e aproveitaram melhor.

A segunda vez foi mais longa e bruta.

Edward colocou Bella de quatro em sua cama e a penetrou assim.

Ele segurou em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto para trás enquanto entrava e saia dela com força.

— Porra Edward, me fode mais rápido — ela falou quando ele diminuiu seus movimentos.

— Calma, delícia, não quero gozar logo — ele falou.

— Foda-se — ela disse se virando na cama bruscamente.

— Ei — ele protestou.

— Vou te mostrar como se faz — ela disse arfante empurrando seu peito e fazendo ele se deitar na cama.

Bella montou nele, segurando seu pau duro e deslizando sua entrada úmida nele com facilidade.

Edward gemeu apertando os seios dela e beijando seu pescoço.

Bella jogou seu corpo para trás e começou a rebolar seu quadril e cavalgá-lo.

Subia e descia nele com força.

— Isso delicia, rebola no meu pau —Edward disse dando um tapa leve em sua bunda.

Ela o olhou.

— Quando eu falar que quero gozar, você faz eu gozar entendeu? — ela disse entre arfadas sem parar de se movimentar.

— Perfeitamente, chefa — ele falou divertido.

Ela deu um tapa leve em sua cara.

— Ah querida — ele disse e a agarrando com força e os virando na cama ficando por cima dela.

Tirou seu pau de dentro dela e meteu com força em sua boceta.

— Era isso que queria? — ele perguntou beijando os lábios dela com força.

— Sim, ah, Edward ahh — ela disse gemendo.

Ele segurou a perna dela empurrando seu joelho.

Beijou e chupou seus mamilos.

Bella puxava seu cabelo, arranhando suas unhas nas costas dele.

— Goze, baby, goze — ele disse lambendo seu pescoço.

— Porra, porra, Edward, aah — Bella gritou sentindo seu corpo todo se contorcer enquanto ela se perdia no êxtase de prazer que sentia.

Edward bombeou sem parar fundo dentro dela, até que finalmente gozou forte em seu interior.

— Eu te amo — ela falou o puxando e beijando sua boca.

— Eu também te amo meu amo, você é minha vida — ele respondeu beijando-a apaixonadamente.

— Me perdoa, me perdoa, fiz você sofrer tanto e ficamos separados esses dias todos...

— Shi Bella, chega disso, é claro que te perdoo por isso — ele falou.

— Quanto mais tempo passa, mas culpada me sinto, fui tão cabeça dura e quase perdi você.

Ele mordeu o lábio dela a calando.

— Chega — ele sorriu, um sorriso grande e feliz — O que acha de um banho?

— Uma ótima ideia — ela sorriu para ele.

Finalmente, estavam juntos e completos.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Hahaha, postando com 30 comentários, como prometido.

Sei que algumas queriam que o Edward fizesse a Bella sofrer, mas chega desse drama hahah

Agora vamos para outro...

Prometo que sem mais separações para eles,

comeeentem

beeeijos


	20. Capítulo XIX

— Por que você tem uma águia nas costas? — Bella perguntou passando seu dedo levemente pela tatuagem. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo com o rosto virado para ela, ela contornou delicadamente algumas marcas vermelhas de suas unhas em suas costas antes de contornar a tatuagem.

Edward sorriu.

— Qual é o símbolo da Família?

— Um águia... eu sou tão lerda — ela falou incrédula por não ter se dado conta disso antes — quase todos da Família têm uma tatuada — disse.

Ele riu.

— Sim eu a fiz logo depois que fui iniciado — ele falou.

— Com quantos anos?

— 16, seu pai disse que era para me dedicar e estudar que eu deveria me preparar para ser um informante dentro da polícia, o outro se aposentou dois meses depois que entrei.

— Porque nunca nos cruzamos? — falou com dúvida.

— Quanto menos eu tivesse contato direto com vocês, melhor seria. Por isso sempre informava Emmett ou Jasper, nunca tive qualquer contato ou telefone seu, eu nunca sequer a tinha visto.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu já quis tatuar uma também, pequena e delicada — ela comentou.

— Hum... Gosto de como soa — ele murmurou se virando de lado — Onde faria? Aqui? — ele tocou o braço dela.

— Não pensei aqui... acha que ficaria bom? —Ela perguntou levando a mão dele ao seu osso do quadril.

Ele rosnou e a beijou.

— Com certeza ficaria — ele falou ofegante — Seria sexy, muito, mas gosto do seu corpo assim — ele falou — Você é perfeita, em todos os sentidos.

— Só para você, querido — ela falou sorrindo e o beijou com desejo, mostrando que já o queria de novo.

— Temos que conversar antes — Edward falou quebrando o beijo.

— Temos tempo depois — ela falou beijando seu pescoço.

— Bella... — ele gemeu — Sério, temos pouco mais de uma semana para o nosso casamento, temos que acertar alguns...detalhes — disse com ela descendo seus lábios agora pela clavícula dele, suas unhas arranharam seu baixo ventre e ele ofegou.

— Quais? — Ela disse o olhando arteira.

— Onde vamos morar?

— Aqui, não? Tenho a cobertura, é espaçosa...

—Mas você não prefere uma casa?

— Eu gosto daqui é no centro e perto da boate. Por que aliás você se mudou para cá?

— É perto da agência também — ele falou.

Ela sorriu.

— Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto depois... quando a família aumentar podemos pensar em mudar para uma casa... por enquanto aqui está bom, não acha?

— Minha casa é a onde você estiver — ele falou.

— E eu não vejo a hora de me casar com você — ela falou.

Ele a olhou intensamente.

— Repete isso — pediu.

— Eu não vejo a hora de me casar com você — ela falou— por que?

—Você nunca disse que queria se casar comigo — ele falou.

— Você também nunca perguntou — ela retrucou.

— Isso é verdade — ele falou e se levantou a puxando — vamos.

— O que? — Ela disse sem entender.

Eles ficaram de pé um em frente ao outro. Estavam nus e não ficaram envergonhados por isso.

Ele tirou a aliança de seu dedo.

Sorrindo se ajoelhou.

— Isabella Swan, minha Cisne Negra, eu amo você e prometo ser fiel, te amar, te respeitar e te ajudar sempre a cuidar da Família. Aceita se casar comigo... daqui uma semana?

— Sim... eu aceito me casar com você Edward Cullen — ela disse.

Ele sorriu colocando a aliança de volta no dedo dela.

— Não acredito que me pediu em casamento nu.

Ele riu e a abraçou.

— Foi para você não desistir — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Assim fica bem difícil mesmo — Bella falou correndo sua mão pelo estomago dele e deslizando sua boca por ali.

Tinha muito que matar saudade ainda.

— Baby, espere — ele disse a parando.

— O que foi agora? — ela perguntou com uma carinha impaciente.

— Eu só... Tem tempo que não usamos camisinha... e só quando estávamos separados que eu pensei nisso e agora também não usamos.

— Eu tomo meu anticoncepcional, todos os dias, no mesmo horário, nunca esqueci um só dia — ela o informou.

— Você vai deixar de tomar?

— Ainda não, agora que finalmente nos acertamos quero aproveitar mais antes de pensar em filhos — ela fez uma careta.

Ele acariciou seu rosto.

— Você não quer ser mãe? — ele perguntou, nunca tinham falado sobre isso.

— Edward, eu mato pessoas, torturo elas, gosto de ver o mal, como posso ser uma boa mãe? E se não gostar de mim?

— Nosso bebê vai te amar, Bella, tenho certeza disso. E sei que juntos vamos aprender a ser pai e mãe — ele falou.

Ela sorriu dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Mas ainda quero esperar mais, estamos juntos a quase dois meses e passamos a maior parte brigados, comigo fazendo você sofrer, tenho que me redimir e aproveitar você por mais tempo ainda.

— Eu acho isso ótimo, mas e seu pai?

— Eu me viro com ele — ela piscou voltando a beijá-lo.

Ele tinha mais coisa para perguntar, mas esqueceu-se de tudo quando a boca de Bella já deslizava abaixo do seu umbigo.

Por ora, precisavam apenas aproveitar.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, agora é só love esses dois hahahaha...

Mentira! Daqui a pouco o drama chega de novo, mas sem mais brigas entre eles...

só uma menina acertou o que vai acontecer agora kkkkkk

e logo no começo da fic, nem tem graça brincar com vocês

beeem, comentem bastante amores para eu voltar antes do natal, se não só semana que vem mesmo...

Tudo depende de vocês...

beeijos


	21. Capítulo XX

A próxima semana foi corrida.

Bella ajudou Edward arrumar todas suas coisas e mudar para seu apartamento. Ela teve ainda que tirar algumas roupas e coisas suas para abrir espaço para as dele.

Charlie ficou contente quando soube que eles finalmente fizeram as pazes.

Bella pode conhecer melhor a família de Edward e descobriu realmente que Rosalie e Alice tinham virado amigas.

Ficou com ciúmes a princípio, mas logo percebeu que era impossível não gostar do jeito de Alice.

Ela falava a verdade sobre tudo sem medo de estar magoando alguém ou não.

Bella se sentiu pela primeira vez feliz quando foi fazer a última prova de seu vestido de casamento.

Estava finalmente se sentindo uma noiva e ficando ansiosa para o grande dia, tinha até ajudado a arrumar alguns últimos detalhes.

A lua de mel Edward pediu para ficar a cargo disso.

Ele tirou licença de uma semana do trabalho e felizmente Bella não tinha nenhum encontro importante assim conseguiu liberar sua agenda também, fazia anos que não tirava uma férias disso tudo. A última tinha sido a 5 anos quando foi para Europa com Rosalie.

Estava ansiosa para ter uma semana de descanso com seu futuro marido, ele disse que planejaria tudo e ela apenas pediu para que fosse no país, afinal não queria perder horas e horas viajando e com fusos horários.

E teriam a vida inteira para conhecer o mundo.

Na sexta, Bella literalmente ameaçou Jasper e Emmett com sua adaga e os fez prometer que não levariam Edward a um clube de stripper e que só iam sair para beber.

É claro que ela ainda pediu para Mike ficar vigiando eles de longe.

Sabia que eles iam beber e queria apenas garantir que Edward não torpeceria e bataria com a cabeça no chão machucando seu rosto ou que uma vadia se aproximasse dele aproveitando de seu estado de embriaguez.

Ela saiu com Rosalie, Alice e Ângela, uma outra amiga dos tempos de escola que fazia parte da Família também, beberam e dançaram que só.

Fazia anos que não tinha uma noite de mulheres assim.

Quando ela chegou ao seu apartamento Edward já estava dormindo, rocando suavemente a roupa que ele tinha usado estava embolada no chão e ele vestia apenas sua cueca boxer.

Ela o admirou por um momento, antes de tirar seu vestido e deitar ao lado dele o abraçando.

...

Foi acordada por Alice na manhã seguinte, Edward já tinha sido expulso dali e foi carregada para o salão de beleza.

Ela teve seu dia de noiva com massagem, depilação, esfoliação, massagem tudo que tinha direito.

Fez suas unhas, maquiagem e cabelo.

Á tarde recebeu um buquê de rosas lindo com um cartão do seu futuro marido.

Nunca tinha recebido rosas de alguém, sempre achou o gesto piegas demais, mas percebeu que gostou muito daquilo.

 _Estou ansioso para fazê-la minha esposa, minha Cisne Negra._

 _Amo você mais que tudo._

 _E. Cullen_

 _..._

 _Eu também estou ansiosa para fazê-lo MEU esposo,_

 _Obrigada pelas rosas, são lindas._

 _Beijos, amo você._

 _B. Swan_

Ela digitou uma mensagem para ele rapidamente.

Depois finalmente foi colocar seu vestido.

Era um vestido estilo sereia, que se colava ao corpo, marcando suas curvas, mas sem deixar vulgar.

A costa era toda de tule, dando a impressão de estarem nuas, com renda francesa na borda.

Por todo o vestido tinha renda e perolas, o decote era discreto, o vestido era bem justo em sua cintura e nos seios. Ela usava um broxe no seu seio esquerdo com o brasão da Família.

Edward também deveria usar um em seu smoking.

A cerimônia e a festa foram realizadas apenas para membros da Família de todas as partes do país e amigos da Máfia Italiana que eram parentes de Carlisle.

Edward estava lindo e seus olhos dourados brilhavam enquanto ela entrava com seu pai.

O rito do casamento foi como qualquer outro casamento religioso, só havia uma diferença para casamento da Família.

Eles faziam o juramente de sangue.

Com a adaga de Bella Edward cortou a palma da mão de dela, que cortou a dele — fazendo um corte fino, mas o suficiente para sangrar — juntaram suas mãos e repetiram juntos o juramento:

— Com nosso sangue, nosso coração, nosso corpo e nossa alma, nos tornamos um e juramos tratar-nos com fidelidade, compreensão e resiliência, servindo juntos a um só propósito de servir a Família até o fim de nossas vidas.

Depois do juramento foram declarados casados e se beijaram profundamente.

A festa foi cansativa, porém divertida, tiveram que cumprimentar a todos os convidados e não tiveram tempo de conversar.

Tiveram a primeira dança tradicional, o primeiro brinde em honra a Família, Bella jogou o buquê e Ângela o pegou.

Ela não tinha namorado, mas ficou feliz com fato.

E tirou foto com Bella e o buquê.

Ainda houve uma explosão de fogos de artificio em comemoração ao casamento a mando de Charlie.

— Vocês não vão embora? Já deveriam estar fazendo meu neto nessa hora — Charlie falou um pouco embriagado, para Edward e Bella que dançavam abraçados em silencio na pista.

Várias pessoas já tinham ido embora.

Bella e Edward inclusive já tinham trocado suas roupas de noivo e noiva, mas ele a tinha chamado para dançar uma última música.

Ela tinha vestido um vestido simples bege com um cinto preto em sua cintura e desfeito seu penteado. Edward tinha vestido uma calça preta social e uma blusa azul, agora como marido da _Capo di tutti capi_ da Família deveria sempre vestir roupas sociais quando não estivesse em serviço.

— Nunca vi um pai tão ansioso para que a filha fosse logo fazer sexo — Bella retrucou.

Ele riu.

— Oh filha, eu sei muito bem que não é nenhuma puritana, inclusive sei de quanto perdeu a virgindade, com aquele metidinho do filho do Peter.

— Pai! — Ela o repreendeu.

Charlie riu.

— Se não vão foder, eu vou... Renée — ele chamou sua esposa alto que conversava com Carlisle e Esme.

— Oi, marido — ela falou.

— Vamos mostrar a nossa filha como faz — ele disse dando um beijo profundo, mas rápido na esposa com sua mão na bunda dela e saíram dali abraçados.

— Acho que deveríamos seguir o conselho dele — Edward riu no ouvido de Bella que ainda estava chocada com a cena.

Definitivamente seu pai ficava estranho quando bebia.

Edward beijou sua orelha.

— Vamos, então — ela sorriu o beijando.

Se despediram dos pais de Edward, Bella recebendo um abraço aperto de Esme.

— Obrigada querida, por fazer meu filho tão feliz — ela sussurrou quando se abraçaram.

Bella assentiu, sorrindo para sua sogra.

Alice já tinha fugido com Jasper.

E Emmett foi para o clube com Rose.

Uma limusine os esperava para levá-los a onde passariam a cor de núpcias.

Era da cor preta sem exagero, mas estava escrito nos vidros recém-casados.

O motorista abriu a porta para eles, depois entrou na frente, a divisória já estava fechada.

Eles passariam aquela noite no próprio apartamento deles, mas de manhã cedo embarcariam rumo a lua de mel deles.

— Feliz, sra Cullen? — Edward perguntou beijando e cheirando seu pescoço.

— Muito feliz, sr. Swan — ela falou acariciando seu rosto.

Ele riu.

Pelas regras, Bella não poderia mudar seu nome já que Swan era mais importante do que Cullen, então brincou dizendo que Edward que teria de mudar o dele.

— Não importa o que um pedaço de papel diz, mesmo sem meu nome, você é minha — ele falou apertando sua cintura suavemente e roçando seus lábios nos dela.

— Eu sempre fui — ela falou o puxando e beijando com desejo.

Ele se inclinou por cima dela, colocando sua língua na boca dela.

Bella a chupou antes de entrelaçar a sua na dele.

As mãos dele apertaram seu seio por cima do vestido.

— Não vejo a hora de tirar essa porcaria de você e tê-la nua — ele falou.

— Ei não fale assim do meu vestido — ela disse mordendo o queixo dele.

— Você estava magnífica Bella, mas agora só a quero nua — ele falou mordicando o lóbulo da orelha dela, sua mão se infiltrou entre suas pernas procurando objeto de seu desejo.

Bella colocou sua mão na virilha dele dando um apertão em seu membro. Ambos gemeram.

— Senhores chegamos — uma voz disse do interfone fazendo eles se separarem.

Suspiraram ansiosos e saíram do carro.

Eles cumprimentaram o porteiro e entraram apressados para o elevador.

O mesmo que tinham se conhecido.

— Sempre que estou aqui me lembro de você rebolando no meu pau — ele murmurou a abraçando e pressionando sua ereção nela.

— Se comporte temos câmeras agora — ela o lembrou.

Ele suspirou resignado.

— Finalmente sós — ele disse quando a porta do elevador se fechou e a pegou em seus braços no corredor.

Ela sorriu deixando-se ser levada para dentro da casa deles.

— Edward! — Ela disse surpresa quando ele fechou a porta e a colocou no chão.

O caminho que dava para o quarto deles estava todo decorado com pétalas de rosas branca, rosa e amarela, com barreiras de luzes pequenas.

— Quando fez isso? — Ela perguntou o abraçando.

— Antes de ir me arrumar.

Eles foram para o quarto que estava todo decorado com velas e buquês de rosas.

— Eu já disso que te amo hoje? — ela perguntou rodeando sua mão no pescoço dele.

— Algumas vezes — ele falou sorrindo e beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Levou-a para a cama onde passaram horas demonstrando um ao outro o amor que sentiam.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, não consegui postar antes com o Natal e tudo mais, mas voltei haha

o que acharam desse casamento?

Confesso que a ideia do juramento com sangue tirei de Outlander, gostaram?

espero que sim, comeeeentem amores, os comentários diminuíram bastante e isso desanima um pouco.

Sei que todos temos a vida uma correria ainda mais nesse final de ano, mas também é muito difícil para mim e mesmo assim faço vários sacrifícios para continuar escrevendo aqui para vocês e postando sempre.

espero voltar antes do ano novo, depende de vocês 30 comentários e volto ainda nessa semana

obrigada pelo carinho de quem sempre acompanha, comenta e recomenda

beijos

lalac


	22. Capítulo XXI

— Nós vamos para praia? — Bella perguntou quando finalmente ele deixou-a ver as passagens.

— Sim, gostou?

— Edward! Faz aaaaaanos que não vou à praia. Eu amei — ela falou pulando nele sem se importar de estarem no meio do aeroporto — Tomara que Alice e Rose, tenham colocado muito biquínis para mim — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Droga, por que sinto que vai usar isso contra mim? — ele sussurrou.

— Porque eu vou — ela piscou saindo de cima dele.

Edward esperava que sim.

Chegaram ao destino deles quase 5 horas depois, precisaram pegar um barco já que ficariam em uma ilha na Flórida, a Sanibel Island.

Era uma ilha bem pequena e tranquila, com pouco mais de 6 mil habitantes e perfeito para o que eles queriam.

Um lugar lindo, tranquilo que poderiam sossegar e relaxarem de quem eles realmente eram, das responsabilidades que tinham.

Foi a lua de mel perfeita dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa.

O clima estava agradável, não chovendo nenhum dia, mas não estava um calor insuportável.

As praias eram todas maravilhosas de água cristalina, areia bem branquinha, sem nenhuma sujeira.

Eles alugaram bicicletas e andaram pela ilha assim, já que tinha mais de 40km de ciclovia.

Visitaram o farol, praias, museus e a ilha da Captiva.

Os restaurantes que visitaram era um melhor que outro, as pessoas eram educadas e agradáveis.

Fizeram mergulho e andaram até de caiaque no J.N. Ding Darling National Wildlife Refugee.

Bella o provocava sempre com seus biquínis e calcinhas pequenas, Edward também não ficava atrás a apalpando em lugares inapropriados, como quando ele a fez gozar com suas mãos enquanto jantavam em um restaurante descontraído.

As noites eram sempre intensas e se amavam em cada canto do quarto e do banheiro.

Mas infelizmente o tempo passou rápido e quando viram já era o último dia deles ali.

— Edward, onde está indo? — Bella disse quando ele entrou em uma trilha quase imperceptível no caminho quando voltavam para o hotel.

— Me segue — ele disse piscando e voltando a andar com a bicicleta.

— Eu não estou nada a fim de me perder aqui — ela disse agora eles caminhavam por um caminho que ela não tinha a menor ideia da onde ia dar.

— Confia em mim, delícia — ele disse rindo andando pelo caminho.

Poucos minutos depois eles chegaram a uma parte da ilha deserta.

A praia era pequena cercada de árvores e pedras, era de tirar o fôlego.

— Como descobriu isso aqui? — Ela falou.

— O guia do hotel me falou, pedi um local que poderia ficar sozinho com minha mulher, ele disse que poucas pessoas sabem desse local.

— E o que pretende fazer comigo aqui, sr. Cullen? — Ela perguntou sorrindo.

— O que eu quero fazer com você desde que chegamos aqui — ele falou puxando sua blusa e saiu de sua bermuda, ficando apenas com uma sunga preta — Amor com você na praia.

— Finalmente — ela sorriu também ansiosa por aquilo.

Tinham tentado fazer amor no mar já, mas o local estava com alguns visitantes e acharam melhor não arriscar.

Ali estavam ambos sozinhos e nada os fariam parar.

— Vamos para água não quero ficar cheia de areia na bunda — ela disse.

Ele riu e a puxou para o mar.

As pedras grandes que tinham ali impediam as ondas assim a água era calma.

Parecia uma piscina.

A água não era muito funda e batia na cintura de Edward, Bella se segurou nele o beijando enquanto ele massageava os bicos de seu peito.

— Tão linda assim no mar, no sol — Edward falou acariciando seu rosto molhado.

— Foda-me — ela disse apertando o pau duro dele por dentro de sua sunga.

Ele riu.

— Com prazer — disse descendo sua sunga e a tirando.

Ele tratou de desamarrar as tiras finas daquele pedaço de pano que ela chamava de biquíni, esfregou seu dedo na entrada dela que se apertou mais em seu corpo.

Ele penetrou um dedo em suas dobras e ela rebolou em sua mão, mordiscando seu pescoço.

Edward penetrou um dedo dentro dela que rebolou em sua mão.

— Aah — ela gemeu apertando seu cabelo.

— Tão molhada minha putinha.

— Quero seu pau em mim — ela pediu mordendo agora os lábios dele, podia tê-lo tido a noite toda dentro dela que nunca ia se cansar e sempre iria querer mais e mais.

— Quer é? — ele provocou esfregando seu membro nela.

— Sim, por favor — ela implorou sem nenhuma vergonha.

Ela gemeu quando ele deslizou seu membro para dentro dela finalmente.

Ele beijou sua boca parado dentro dela segurando em sua cintura.

— Sai e mete com força — ela pediu tentando se mexer, mas ele a impediu.

— Assim? — ele disse saindo completamente dela e voltando com força.

Ambos gemeram e se beijaram, Edward bombeou seu membro para dentro dela, tentando ir mais fundo.

— Ali na pedra — ela disse arfando para ele.

Eles foram mais para borda a água agora descobrindo seus corpos, o de Edward completamente nu e o de Bella somente com a parte de cima do biquíni que estava todo para o lado expondo seus seios.

Nenhum se importavam, estavam ambos ali naquele pedaço de paraíso sozinhos e dando prazer um ao outro.

Bella se apoiou na pedra empinando sua bunda para ele.

— Tão gostosa — ele disse dando um tapinha na bunda dela e deslizando novamente seu membro em sua entrada molhada.

Bella gemeu se empinando para ele, olhando o horizonte a sua frente.

Tudo se tornou mais intenso.

O céu estava bem azul sem nenhuma nuvem, o sol brilhava nele, o mar cristalino, o vento suave, o barulho das ondas e de algumas aves que voavam por ali.

Ele ali, com ela, a amando.

Seus corpos ligados, se fundido em um.

E ela gozou gritando com força sabendo que ninguém a escutaria.

Seu corpo todo se contorcendo, se arrepiando.

Ele saiu de dentro dela ofegante e se beijaram profundamente.

— Ei! Você não gozou — ela disse sentindo seu membro duro pressionado no ventre dela.

— Ainda não — ele disse — quer cuidar disso? — mordeu o ombro dela

— Com certeza.

Ela disse se agachando e pegando seu membro em suas mãos.

Ela o chupou com força e massageou suas bolas, ele segurou os cabelos dela e se movimentou na boca dela indo e voltando guiando os movimentos. Sua língua o lambia e o provocava, ela o olhava com aqueles olhos castanhos enquanto o chupava.

Logo seu corpo todo estremeceu e ele gozou na boca dela que fez questão de beber seu líquido.

Ela sorriu lambendo seus lábios se levantando.

Edward a abraçou com força, ofegante ainda de seu ápice do prazer.

— Sanibel — ele falou de repente.

— O que?

— O nome d o nosso primeiro filho vai ser Sanabiel — ele falou — Assim nunca esqueceremos desse momento desse local.

— Nunca — ela riu — Não mesmo, quer que a criança seja traumatizada?

— É um nome legal e único.

— Pode ser, mas meu filho não vai ter esse nome. — ela negou com a cabeça rindo.

— Edward Júnior? — ele tentou brincando.

Ela riu roçando seu nariz no dele e acariciando seus cabelos.

— Nada de bebês ainda querido. Na verdade, eu acabei de engoli-los — ela o lembrou e ele arfou fazendo uma cara chocada.

— Você é uma mamãe, malvada. Mas, adoro quando faz isso — piscou e a beijou.

Algo chamou a atenção de Bella.

— Caralho nossas roupas — ela disse de repente quando percebeu elas indo e voltando na onda suave do mar.

— Porra — eles correram e conseguiram salvar a bermuda dele e a saída que ela usava como blusa, a dele tinha sumido completamente.

Droga. Droga.

— Minha sunga e sua calcinha — ele disse olhando as peças que tinham desaparecido.

— O que vamos fazer agora?

Com certeza aquele último dia ficariam para sempre na vida deles.

Depois de uma pequena discussão divertida que quase acabou com os dois deitados na areia se agarrando, conseguiram achar uma solução.

Como a saída era curta demais para Bella usar como saia — já que ia mostrar tudo dela quando andasse na bicicleta — o jeito foi ela vestir a bermuda do marido que como era de elástico se prendeu em sua cintura, mesmo indo até seus joelhos.

Acharam a blusa de Edward perdida na areia e amarraram a saída dela e fizeram uma espécie de saiona que Edward teve que colocar para se cobrir.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel todos olharam para eles com caras questionadoras, mas ambos andaram de braços dados e de cabeça erguida, sem pressa.

Apesar da situação, era nítido como ambos tinham perdido as roupas.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto e se recuperaram da situação constrangedora conseguiram ver a graça daquilo e riram que só até ambos estarem dentro da banheira.

Com certeza aquela viagem tinha rendido boas histórias, além de fortalecer ainda mais a relação deles.

Só não estavam preparados para ela.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Postando aqui, mesmo sem os 30 comentários, pra vocês verem como eu sou boazinha com vocês, mas o próximo não volto de jeito nenhum antes dos 30 viu? Então comeeeentem amores por favor, é a única coisa que peço deixa eu saber se gostaram ou não do capítulo...

A fic já está entrando em reta final e se comentarem os capítulos vão sair maiores e mais rápidos, só depende de vocês

Ah, alguém iria gostar de um capítulo extra de UMA P DO C? Alguém sente falta do Edward Boca suja Cullen?

E para as pervas de plantão vocês iriam gostar de uma segunda temporada de Traições Desenfreadas? Ou uma série nesse estilo? Diga-me o que acham comentando e me deem ideias de fics, cenas, para me inspirar e esse ano de 2018 ser cheio de fic para vocês.

Então feliz ano novo, que Deus abençoe muito a vida de vocês, muita saúde, paz, amor e fics kkkkk

Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais um ano, já são OITO anos da minha vida escrevendo fic para vocês, acho que estou merecendo umas férias hein?

kkkkk

Já demorei demais aqui, daqui a pouco tá maior que o capítulo e sem que quase ninguém vai ler isso aqui

beeeeijos amores

não esqueçam de comentar, fazer sugestões, criticas aceito o que for desde que com respeito claro

beijos

ps: mereço recomendações?


	23. Capítulo XXII

Quando chegaram da viagem de lua de mel tiveram que se adaptar a vida de casados e conciliar com seus trabalhos.

Bella para máfia e Edward para a polícia.

Ele sempre trabalhava de dia e ela de noite, mas sempre conseguiam encontrar algum jeito de estarem juntos todos os dias.

Edward só ia dormir quando Bella chegava e ela só ia trabalhar quando jantavam juntos.

A maior parte do dia ficava sem fazer nada, apenas resolvendo alguns problemas pelo celular, quando não tinha nenhuma reunião para ir.

Aquele dia tinham ido almoçar na casa dos pais de Bella, era um domingo e logo Bella teria que sair para ir ao clube. Tinham tido uma manhã bem prazerosa, como tinha feito com a nutella, Edward tinha descoberto os benefícios da geleia de goiaba, com certeza ficava muito melhor em Bella também.

— Então já fizeram meu herdeiro? — Charlie perguntou assim que passaram pela porta.

— Pai, estamos casados há apenas 14 dias, queremos curtir um pouco mais — Bella falou.

— Isso demora Charlie — Renée falou — Eu demorei pelo menos 3 meses para engravidar.

— Não temos tempo para isso — ele bufou.

— Temos todo tempo do mundo, não nos pressione — ela falou.

Ele bufou.

— E como anda os negócios?

— Bem... consegui contato com o chefe dos chefes do México e ele vai vim para Nova Iorque. Vamos fechar o acordo.

— Caralho Isabella, não acredito que conseguiu isso. Passei os últimos anos tentando me comunicar com ele — Charlie falou.

Bella sorriu.

— Tenho meios melhores que você papa — ela piscou — Vou mandar Jasper providenciar tudo para que ele possa vim e passar pela fronteira sem ser reconhecido.

— Isso é ótimo, quero estar nessa reunião.

— Pode deixar, mas eu que vou presidir tudo — ela o avisou.

— Da minha boca não sairá um _a_ — ele falou sorrindo orgulhoso.

...

— O que houve? Você está calado — Bella perguntou sentando-se no colo do marido, fazendo o fechar o livro que ele lia.

— Nada, estou só com um pouco de dor de cabeça, logo deve passar — ele disse dando um sorriso torto — Você já está indo? — Ele perguntou vendo como ela já tinha se arrumado para ir a boate.

Estava vestida com uma meia calça de fio grosso cinza, uma blusa de lã grande preta e botas de solto grosso. Estava linda e tudo que ele queria era passar a noite com ela, mas sabia que não poderia.

Eles tinham chegado de Charlie e Bella tinha ido direto tomar banho para ir trabalhar.

— Sim, tenho uma encomenda de armas para entregar as 9 — ela falou tranquilamente.

— Mas nem deu 8 ainda — ele disse beijando seu pescoço e sentindo seu cheiro.

— Eu sei, mas tenho que conferir tudo no armazém também e ir atrás de uns traficantes que me devem dinheiro — falou.

Ele suspirou.

— Dá tempo para uma rapidinha, delícia — sussurrou apertando as coxas dela.

Bella balançou a cabeça e pulou do seu colo.

— Nunca é uma rapidinha com você — falou deu um selinho em seus lábios — Até mais tarde, amo você — falou soprando um beijo para ele e saindo do quarto.

— Tome cuidado — ele sussurrou para o cômodo vazio.

Só conseguiu dormir quando eram mais de 3 horas e sentiu finalmente o corpo dela se deitar ao seu lado.

Ele se virou e a abraçou beijando sua cabeça.

Satisfeito por ela está ali, bem e viva.

Só não sabia até quando iria aguentar aquilo.

...

Já era segunda e Edward tinha acabado de chegar da academia no seu serviço quando foi chamado pelo diretor da sede do FBI de Nova Iorque.

— Chefe mandou me chamar? — Edward disse entrando na sala dele.

O homem tinha 50 e poucos anos, era moreno, com cabelos acinzentados e usava terno que sempre o deixava parecido com um pinguim.

Ele se chamava Henry.

— Sim, Cullen, sente-se.

— A polícia local terminou de investigar o desaparecimento de Garrett — seu chefe falou.

— O encontraram? — Edward perguntou imparcial.

— Não, ele com certeza deve ter fugindo com uma vagabunda para o México, já que ele deu entrada no aeroporto rumo para lá. Não temos mais vestígios, a polícia não vai mais investigar e vamos designar um novo parceiro a você.

— Não conseguiram achar nada do dinheiro que Kate recebeu?

— Não, o dinheiro está irrastreavel, nenhum banco identificou aquela quantia sendo retirada e na conta de Garrett não houve nenhuma movimentação.

— Eu sabia que ele estava meio estranho, mas não imaginava que faria isso — Edward falou com um suspiro.

Ele tinha pegado uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro e deixado na porta da casa que Garrett morava com a esposa, era o mínimo que ele podia fazer depois de tudo.

Escutaram uma batida na porta.

— Entre — o homem falou sabendo quem era.

Pela porta entrou um homem alto, loiro e musculoso.

— Edward Cullen, Ben Cheney, vocês serão os novos parceiros de agora em diante. Cheney vem transferido de Chicago, espero que possam se dá bem — ele disse e eles se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão firme.

— Cullen, mostra os casos que estavam investigando e os quero concluído logo — ele disse o dispensando.

— Pode deixar, vamos — Edward falou chamando o novo parceiro.

Será que ele teria o mesmo fim de Garrett?

Edward mostrou a pasta de arquivos que investigava para Ben, dando ênfase em casos que não eram ligados a Família.

Felizmente tinha surgido um outro caso de assassinato e foram interrogar uma testemunha, o médico legista tinha encontrado uma nova evidência que mudava o rumo das investigações.

Ele saiu com Ben para ir investigar.

O carro estava estacionado e eles entraram, Edward deixou Ben dirigir já que ele insistiu.

...

Assim que viu Edward Cullen sair com o novo parceiro o homem que o investigava pegou seu telefone e ligou.

— Ele acabou de sair daqui, tem um novo parceiro — ele disse ao telefone quando foi atendido.

— Porra, isso muda as coisas, vamos para o plano B — a voz disse desligando em seguida.

Era hora de fazer The Black Swan pagar por tudo que ela tinha feito.

 _Dias depois..._

— Você ainda vai demorar muito? — Escutou a voz dele sussurrar.

— Uma hora mais ou menos — ela falou.

— Estou chegando agora no prédio... vou te esperar acordado.

— Está bom, prometo tentar sair mais cedo.

— Ok chefa — ele falou — Eu te amo.

— Também te amo bobo — ela disse desligando.

Sim.

Sua vida só tinha melhorado com Edward.

Nunca imaginou que poderia ser feliz assim.

Eles sempre davam um jeito de terem alguns momentos, mesmo com seus trabalhos sendo tão extremos assim.

Enquanto um fazia o mal, o outro tinha que acoberta-lo e fazer o bem.

Com a parceria que Bella tinha conseguido fechar com os chefes do tráfico no México, o trabalho estava sendo ainda maior, eles estavam trocando mercadorias e Bella tinha que fiscalizar direto.

Com a ajuda de Edward sabia que ninguém do FBI suspeitava.

Seu marido andava estranho desde que ela tinha fechado essa parceria, ele não quis contar e tinha dito que não era nada, mas ela sabia que alguma coisa o incomodava.

Por isso tinha decidido tirar o sábado de folga e sair com ele para jantar e conversarem, iria descobrir o que tanto o incomodava nem que para isso precisasse usar seu corpo, afinal contra Edward, aquela era uma arma melhor do que sua adaga.

— Ei que cara de boba é essa? — Rosalie disse entrando na sala dela e afastando os pensamentos de Bella.

— Cadê Emmett que te deixou entrar assim? — Ela ignorou a amiga.

Estava pensando em como torturaria Edward na próxima noite.

Ela já estava o querendo.

Infelizmente as coisas não seriam assim.

— Sabe que tenho meus meios com ele — Rosalie piscou.

Bella balançou a cabeça e seu celular tocou.

Era Edward de novo.

— Oi amor! — Ela falou.

— Olá The Black Swan — uma voz feminina soou.

Os sentidos de Bella ficaram imediatamente alerta.

— Quem é? Onde Edward está? — Ela disse.

A mulher riu.

— Você tirou minha vida, tirou tudo de mim e eu vou tirar tudo de você começando pelo seu marido.

— Cadê Edward o que você fez com ele? Se fizer algo, se tocar num fio de cabelo dele eu vou te caçar, eu vou te matar, te destruir — Bella ameaçou exaltada.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras da amiga.

— Você já me destruiu Swan — a mulher disse desligando.

— Droga, porra, puta que pariu — Bella falou exaltada — EMMETT — ela gritou e em um segundo ele entrou na sala.

— Bella quem era? — Rosalie perguntou assustada.

— Preciso ir para casa agora, vamos comigo — ela disse pegando sua bolsa e saindo dali rapidamente Emmett e Rosalie a seguiram.

Eles saíram voando do clube e Bella explicou tudo no caminhou.

Bella ligou diversas vezes para Edward, mas ninguém atendeu.

Nem seu porteiro também.

— Droga! Acelera essa merda — Bella disse.

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga quando no caminho, um carro de bombeiro passou por eles ainda mais rápido.

Mesmo de longe ela pode ver as chamas tomando o último andar de seu apartamento.

Ela gritou.

Não.

Não isso não poderia está acontecendo.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

30 comentários certinho

postado e saindo correndo kkkkk

e agora?

O que será que aconteceu com nosso Edward?

Esse era o drama que ia acontecer na fic,

no próximo vamos ter 5 anos DEPOIS

brincadeira kkkkkkkkk

30 COMENTÁRIOS ou 1 recomendação E POSTO ANTES

comentem e desculpa se tiver ficado ruim o capitulo, estou postando sem revisar ele direito

beijos

obs: mais de QUINHENTAS vizualições no capitulo e SÓ 30 comentários, sei que podem fazer mais que isso como já fizeram em outros capítulos.

Vou ter que separar eles de novo para vocês comentarem? espero que não hein ahahah ;)


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Edward tinha estacionado o carro em sua vaga ao lado da vaga vazia do carro de Bella.

Ele saiu do carro.

Estava cansado.

Tinha ido do outro lado da cidade prender um suspeito com Ben e tinha chegado tarde.

Tudo que queria era um bom banho e sua esposa.

Estava ansioso para quando ela chegasse.

Ele foi para o elevador e entrou sozinho nele.

Ben tinha se tornado um bom parceiro, melhor ainda que Garrett ele deixava Edward fazer a maior parte do trabalho e pouco perguntava.

Edward nem insistia, preferia até assim.

O elevador chegou no seu andar e ele foi rapidamente para a porta.

Estranhou sentir um cheiro de gás forte e imaginou que viesse do vizinho de baixo, iria ligar para o síndico verificar isso.

Abriu a pora e assim que ficou de costas para fechá-la ele sentiu algo ser pressionado com força em seu nariz.

Ele tentou lutar mais quem quer que seja o segurava com força e logo o clorofórmio fez efeito e Edward desmaiou.

O homem pegou o corpo dele e colocou na cadeira de rodas que tinha trago.

Colocou o lençol em cima dele, a blusa com capuz e óculos escuros de cirurgia.

Ele já tinha feito o gás da cozinha vazar e quando ascendesse a luz em instante o apartamento explodiria, já que era uma fonte de ignição equivalente há um fósforo.

Ele chamou o elevador primeiro e colocou Edward no vão entre ele para a porta não se fechar.

Ascendeu a luz e saiu do apartamento.

Quando já tinha colocado Edward dentro do carro e saia ele escutou o barulho da explosão e sorriu.

Agora era só esperar ela.

...

Seu porteiro disse que o alarme de incêndio disparou primeiro e segundos depois houve uma explosão.

O prédio todo tremeu e as pessoas começaram a sair apressadas.

O bombeiro chegou rápido e o fogo não se espalhou felizmente.

Bella ouviu tudo aquilo, mas sua mente estava longe dali.

Foram quase 3 horas de agonia.

Foram milhares de segundos de desespero.

Até finalmente os bombeiros saírem do prédio de Bella e dizerem que não havia nenhum corpo e que um vazamento de gás tinha ocasionado a explosão.

Ela nunca ficou tão aliviada.

E tão desesperada.

Onde Edward estaria?

Quem o pegaria?

Emmett rapidamente acessou o circuito de câmeras do prédio e eles puderam ver que as câmeras tinham sido desativadas.

Mas pela câmera do lado de fora que ficava em frente a garagem – que eles tinham instalado - eles conseguiram ver o carro de Edward saindo minutos antes de entrar.

Ele aproximou a imagem e pode ver que era um homem negro que dirigia.

Soube imediatamente quem era.

Laurent, ele era um dos melhores amigos de James, que tinha morrido quase quatro meses atrás quando ele tentou enganá-los.

Então chegaram a conclusão rápida que a mulher que tinha ligado era Victoria, a mulher de James.

Bella imediatamente mandou que reunissem tudo que sabiam sobre essa mulher.

Ela voltou para a boate que já estava sendo fechada por Jasper.

O seu celular tocou e o nome de Edward piscou na tela.

Ela atendeu imediatamente, feliz por estar sozinha ali.

— Victoria? Eu sei que é você eu vou te matar. Onde ele está?

— Hum... botei o garotinho para dormir... vou te falar ele é uma delícia só perde para James é claro.

— Eu vou...

— Espero que goste do vídeo que eu fiz — Victoria desligou.

Logo depois seu celular apitou era um vídeo Bella tremeu antes de abri-lo.

Seu Edward estava lá algemado e com seu rosto todo machucado.

 _—_ _Vem cá gatinho... diga... diga que você me acha gostosa, que você me prefere aquela mulherzinha — ela estava ao lado dele acariciando seu corpo._

 _—_ _Nunca —_ _Edward falou e de repente levou uma descarga forte de choque em seu peito._

 _O corpo dele caiu no chão com Victoria por cima._

 _—_ _Não se preocupe Cullen, não tenho nada com você. Mas sua esposinha acabou com a vida do meu marido e eu vou acabar com a sua lentamente —_ _ela disse lambendo os lábios dele._

 _—_ _Bella. Não —_ _ele disse tentando afasta-se dela, mas parecia fraco demais para isso, resultado da tortura que estava sofrendo._

 _—_ _Quietinho —_ _ela falou o agarrando._

 _—_ _Não me toque —_ _ele disse e conseguiu bater com força sua cabeça na dela._

 _—_ _Seu canalha miserável —_ _ela gritou dando choque no peito dele, seu corpo todo se convulsionou, até que ele pareceu desmaiar._

 _Victoria se levantou de cima dele._

 _Ela pegou a câmera de quem filmava._

 _—_ _Isso é só o começo vou te fazer sofrer muito The Black Swan._

Bella gritou jogando seus papeis no chão, Emmett entrou na sala correndo.

— Bella, Bella — Emmett a segurou.

— Eu vou matá-la Emmett vou tricota-la todinha. ELA É MINHA, MINHA, vai provar do próprio veneno aquela vadia — Bella rosnou, cheia de fúria e raiva guardada dentro dela.

— Ela está com o celular dele?

— Está porra acabou de me mandar um vídeo...

— O rastreador se lembra? Você mandou que eu colocasse um rastreador no celular dele assim como no seu.

— Porra Emmett por que só disse isso agora?

— Porque não sabia que ela estava com ele.

— Vê logo porra — ela disse impaciente.

Emmett pegou seu aparelho e acessou o canal

Ele acessou um aplicativo rapidamente.

— Eu sei onde estão — ele disse mostrando o pontinho vermelho piscando na tela.

— Chame todos, caralho vamos recuperar meu homem e matar aquela puta. Mas ela é minha entendeu?

— Como quiser chefe — ele disse já pegando seu celular e colocando na orelha — Jasper, chame Mike, York, Alistair, Benjamin vou mandar a localização.

Bella pegou sua arma e conferiu se ela estava carregada ia descarregar ela todinha na desgraçada que ousou tocar no seu homem.

E todas as mulheres iam aprender que com homem dela ninguém mexia.

Ela só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para salva-lo.

Não queria nem pensar se fosse.

...

A cabeça de Edward doía estava confuso e se sentindo tonto.

Tinha acordado horas depois algemado e imobilizado em uma fábrica abandonada.

Ele não sabia quem era aquela mulher ou o homem ali.

Mas a mulher era uma sádica filha da mãe que estava o torturado sem parar.

Ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais coerente e nem reagir.

Estava sem forças já.

— Por que está fazendo isso? Ela vai me encontrar você sabe — ele disse tossindo, sentindo o gosto de sangue na sua boca.

Queria saber se aquele homem seria homem o bastante para bater nele sem estar daquele jeito.

Edward teria o prazer, pela primeira vez, em matar alguém com suas próprias mãos.

— Só quando eu quiser gatinho, antes vou usar e abusar de você, vou te marcar de uma forma que sempre que ela te olhar ela vai sofrer — Victoria disse dando mais um choque no peito de Edward com a arma que segurava.

— Você é uma puta fodida — Edward falou gritando quando recebeu outro choque.

— Laurent traga o ferro — ela falou e o homem surgiu.

Edward não sabia da onde e nem como, mas viu ele tirar um ferro de um fogo.

— Não — Edward disse cerrando seus dentes tentando se soltar, mas era impossível.

Victoria sorriu maligamente pegando o ferro com uma luva protetora.

Ele gritou quando ela pressionou o metal quente em seu peito e desmaiou.

Pior era saber que aquilo era só o começo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

ainn gente, não me matem por fazer isso com o Edward, mas tive que fazê-lo.

No próximo nossa poderosa já vai salvar ele... eu acho kkkkk

Não percam o próximo capítulo

30 comentários e eu o posto

obrigada meninas que estão comentando, amo ver a reação de vocês, se pudesse colocava uma câmera e filmava kkkk

logo tem mais,

beijos amores e bom final de semana

SOCORRRO fui postaro capítulo e vi agora AS DUAS RECOMENDAÇÕES MARAVILHOSAS QUE RECEBI, Muuuuito obrigada lindas do meu coração


	25. Capítulo XXIV

— Eu vou entrar e arrombar a porta — Bella disse impaciente olhando a fábrica abandonada.

Estava a metros de Edward e precisava encontrá-lo logo.

Havia apenas uma van velha na frente e o carro de Edward.

— Não, precisamos agir com cautela se não ela pode matá-lo — Emmett falou baixo.

— Foda-se — Bella disse socando o ar com raiva.

Queria entrar logo ali, salvar seu homem e acabar com a vida daquela ruiva desbotada.

Não queria esperar.

Já tinha esperado de mais.

Jasper apareceu.

Eles estavam escondidos atrás das arvores que cercavam o prédio.

Usavam uma lanterna para iluminar já que estava escuro.

A lua cheia brilhava alto no céu estrelado.

— Os homens cercaram o local. Benjamin conseguiu acesso a uma janela. Ele conseguiu ver Edward.

— O que ele disse? Ele está bem? Como ele tá? — ela quase foi para cima dele impaciente.

— Disse que parece estar desacordado, deitado em um colchão velho no chão, mas respira. Ele viu Victoria e um homem negro e alto.

— Laurent — Emmett falou — Eles eram como irmãos, os três sempre faziam _tudo_ juntos.

— Temos que aproveitar agora que eles estão distraídos, porra — Bella falou respirando fundo, tentando se manter calma.

— Hale, Hale — uma voz chiou no rádio.

— O que foi? — ele disse.

— Estão acordando o Cullen com água... parece que está quente, tiraram de um fogão velho, tá esfumaçando. Porra jogaram no rosto dele, puta que pariu.

No mesmo momento ouviram um grito ensurdecedor.

Bella rosnou e não esperou mais nada, ela correu avançando para dentro do galpão com sua arma na mão.

O local era grande e estava iluminado. Jasper e Emmett rapidamente a seguiram, ficando na retaguarda dela.

— Largue ele Victoria — Bella gritou encontrando Edward no chão. Ele parecia zonzo estava com o rosto vermelho, sua blusa rasgada, manchada de sangue e molhada, suas mãos estavam amarradas, assim como seus pés, ele parecia ainda mais pálido do que normalmente era.

Laurent filmava tudo com um celular provavelmente para mandar para Bella.

— Bella — ele disse com dificuldade, olhando para o nada, mas tendo a certeza que ouviu a voz dela.

— Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem — ela disse fria, sabendo que não podia se abalar pelo estado dele, mesmo por dentro está enlouquecida com aquilo.

— Como me achou sua puta? — Victoria disse empurrando Edward de novo no colchão velho e puxando uma arma preta de suas costas.

— Achou mesmo que não iria encontrá-la? Eu vou acabar com você Victória.

— Não se eu a matar antes! — ela falou apontando a arma para ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes Bella acertou um tiro certeiro na mão de Victória.

A arma caiu no chão e Victoria gritou.

Bella correu e a chutou.

— Sua vadia burra — Bella esbravejou com raiva.

— Laurent a mate — a ruiva mandou segurando sua mão que sangrava.

Laurent foi para cima de Bella pronto para atacá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida acertando um chute bem no meio de suas pernas, ele ofegou caindo de joelho no chão. Bella o empurrou puxando sua adaga e cortando sua garganta.

Sangue jorrou do corte e o corpo dele caiu no chão.

— Sua vagabunda — Victoria gritou indo para cima de Bella.

Elas começaram a lutar.

Mesmo machucada Victoria batia e chutava ela que revidava facilmente.

— Bata Victoria bata que nem mulher — Bella gritou rindo depois de dar um soco forte na barriga da ruiva — James gritava e gemia a cada murro que eu dava nele.

— Sua puta! — Victória gritou quando Bella torceu sua mão machucada enfiando o dedo no buraco da bala que sangrava e deu uma cotovelada forte na boca dela que caiu no chão.

— Bella... Bella — Edward disse tentando se levantar, mas cambaleou e caiu novamente, seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho, quase na carne viva.

— Tirem ele daqui — Bella gritou.

Jasper correu e soltou as mãos e os pés de Edward o ajudando a sair dali.

Todos seus homens estavam quietos assistindo a chefe fazer tudo.

Sabiam que ela não precisava de ajuda e se precisasse ela chamaria.

— Bella, tem um fogão e mais baldes de agua quente ali, ela ia usar nele — Emmett falou.

Victoria se arrastou no chão, cuspindo sangue junto com seu dente.

— Era isso que pretendia fazer com ele? Jogar agua quente? — Bella disse, cerrando seu dente. Acertou um chute forte na barriga dela que tossiu se contorcendo de dor.

— Sim, sim. Iria deixá-lo todo deformado queria que vivesse sua vida vendo como ele ficou por sua culpa — Victoria conseguiu falar com dificuldade se virando para ela deitada no chão sujo.

— Eu iria ama-lo do mesmo jeito babaca — Bella falou dessa vez dando um chute no rosto de Victoria, quebrando seu nariz.

Estava com tanta raiva. Queria matá-la com suas próprias mãos, arrancar a pele dela inteirinha, quebrar seus ossos, arrancar sua língua, mas sabia que não tinha tempo para isso.

Edward precisava dela.

— Tragam a porra desse balde para mim — ela mandou.

Mike puxou o balde até ela, a agua estava muito quente e esfumaçava.

Havia um fogão velho ali que Laurent usou para esquentar a agua a mando de Victoria.

Bella pegou na alça do balde e o puxou colocando ao lado do corpo de Victoria que parecia desmaiada, o balde era grande o suficiente para o que ela tinha em mente.

Emmett tentou se aproximar, mas Bella o afastou com um olhar duro.

— Acorda, Victoria esteja bem acorda para ver o que eu vou fazer com você — Bella falou dando tapas em sua face, até ela abrir seus olhos.

— Para, para com isso — Victoria pediu cansada já.

— Parar? Eu nem comecei — Bella riu for e alto, um som malvado — Espero que esteja com frio, sua filha da puta — Bella falou puxando o cabelo da ruiva e ao contrário do que ela fez com Edward, The Black Swan puxou-a pelos cabelos cumpridos com força, a levantando e mergulhou o rosto dela no balde de agua quente com força.

Colocou o joelho em suas costas e segurou seus pulsos com a outra mão.

A agua estava muito quente e com a raiva que sentia Bella não se importou ao sentir as pontas de seus dedos formigarem queimando.

O corpo dela se mexeu tentando sair dali, mas não conseguiu.

Depois de alguns segundos ela puxou o rosto de Victória.

A mulher cuspiu agua seu rosto estava super vermelho, assim como seus olhos e suas pupilas dilatadas de sofrimento.

— Me mate, mate — Victoria implorou ofegando, sentindo seu rosto todo formigar de queimação.

— Não era isso que queria a Edward? Que ele tivesse um fim pior que a morte?

— Não pare, sua va...

— Você que terá isso — Bella a interrompeu e mergulhando a cabeça dela novamente na agua quente.

Victoria se debatia, mas Bella a segurava com força, ela podia sentir o cheiro de carne queimada.

Ela puxou-a novamente, seu rosto parecia desmanchar.

— Swan, Swan — Benjamin entrou correndo gritando.

— O que foi? — Bella gritou o olhando duramente.

Ele tremeu diante seu olhar.

— O Cullen precisa de um hospital urgente, acho que ele está tendo convulsão — ele falou apressado.

Bella largou com força o corpo de Victoria que rolou no chão.

Ela se levantou.

— Reze para ele ficar bem, sua filha da puta, pois pode ter certeza que se ele morrer eu vou até o inferno ressuscitá-la para matá-la novamente — Bella falou e com isso descarregou sua arma no peito dela.

Para deixá-la sangrando até morrer.

Victoria morreu rezando para que Edward ficasse bem.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello? Alguém viva por aí? kkkk

Sei que não ficou muito pesado como muitas queriam, mas o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Essa parte aqui: _Queria matá-la com suas próprias mãos, arrancar a pele dela inteirinha, quebrar seus ossos, arrancar sua língua, mas sabia que não tinha tempo para isso._ Foi inspirada no comentário da Clesia Nunes que era o que ela queria que a Bella fizesse. Espero que tenha gostado flor

GEEENTE VOCÊS SÃO MARAVILHOSAS E AMO VOCÊS

TRÊS RECOMENDAÇÕES.

ONZE NO TOTAL e mais de SETECENTOS COMENTÁRIOS

Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer o carinho que vocês tem comigo, muuuuito obrigada mesmo.

Digam-me o que acharam, estou ansiosa aqui...

e agora será que nosso Edward vai ficar bem?

Comeeentem e recomendem.

obrigada amores

beijos

lalac


	26. Capítulo XXV

Já amanhecia quando eles chegaram a casa de Carlisle, que já o esperavam com uma maca.

Esme gritou assim que viu o estado do filho.

Emmett e Jasper o carregaram colocando ele na maca, já que Edward estava inconsciente.

Bella tentava se manter calma, mas estava difícil.

Ele parecia fora de si o caminho todo, seu corpo tremia, se contorcia, ele suava frio e murmurava coisas que ninguém entendia, além do nome de Bella.

Ela estava com medo, muito medo.

E não tinha nada que pudesse fazer.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se ajoelhou e rezou para que ele ficasse bem.

Carlisle tinha o porão todo equipado como um mini hospital e uma própria equipe de enfermeiros todos da Família.

Bella ficou com Esme e Alice no andar de cima, andando de um lado para o outro impaciente.

Finalmente depois de mais de duas horas, Carlisle apareceu.

— Como ele está Carlisle? Ele está vivo? — Esme perguntou, o que Bella não conseguiu botar para fora.

— Sim está..., mas ele sofreu alguns cortes, teve uma parada cardíaca e seu rosto algumas queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau. Está sedado para que possa se recuperar. Mas vai ficar bem... talvez tenha mais problemas psicológicos.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ele foi torturado Bella, levou choques que deixaram algumas marcas no peito dele. E ainda — ele respirou fundo — Aquela filha da puta o ferrou como faz com um maldito boi.

Bella puxou seu cabelo com força.

— Aonde?

— Bem em cima do coração dele, ela fez um V.

Bella tremeu, apertando seu punho com força.

Queria ressuscitar Victoria e matá-la de novo, marcar o corpo dela como havia feito com o seu homem, jogá-la viva em uma fogueira, nada seria o bastante ainda.

— Seu rosto também sofreu algumas queimaduras, mas nada muito sério, seu pescoço tem uma de segundo grau, mas com o tempo irá se curar. Como eu disse acho que as maiores cicatrizes mesmo vão ser no psicológico dele, não sabemos como ele vai se sentir quando acordar, mas creio que Edward é forte e vamos superar isso — ele disse com a voz meio tremula, Alice abraçou o pai.

— Me diga que você a fez sofrer — Esme disse seus olhos vermelhos olhando para Bella.

— Até o último suspiro dela — Bella falou e Esme a abraçou.

— Obrigada por salvar meu filho — ela sussurrou.

Pela primeira vez Bella chorou na frente de uma pessoa.

...

Bella foi para o quarto que Edward estava.

Tinha pelo menos três quartos de enfermeira ali.

Quem visse pensaria que era realmente um hospital.

Ele estava deitado na cama inconsciente, uma IV estava ligada nele por soro e havia uns aparelhos monitorando seus sinais vitais.

Felizmente, ele respirava sozinho.

Seu rosto estava muito vermelho com uma camada de pomada para queimadura nele.

Bella se aproximou e tocou em sua mão.

Ouviu um apito do aparelho e pela primeira vez sorriu, sabendo que mesmo dormindo ele reconhecia seu toque.

— Eu estou aqui — ela sussurrou acariciando seus cabelos.

Beijou sua mão e ficou ali velando seu sono.

...

Os olhos de Edward tremeram levemente antes de abrir.

Ele reconheceu rapidamente a onde estava.

Era na casa de seus pais.

O que tinha acontecido?

— Bella... Bella — ele murmurou.

Sentiu um aperto em sua mão.

— Eu estou aqui, querido, está tudo bem — Bella disse erguendo seu rosto para ele, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos.

— Victoria... me perdoa... — ele ofegou.

— Shi fica quietinho, vou chamar seu pai.

— Não... Fica aqui — Edward pediu apertando sua mão com força.

— Eu estou aqui — ela disse deitando a cabeça dele em seu peito e sentiu o braço livre da IV a envolver.

Ele fechou os olhos e dormiu novamente, o som do coração de Edward batendo fez finalmente Bella dormir.

 _Horas depois..._

— Edward está me ouvindo? — Ele escutou a voz de seu pai dizer.

— Pai?

— Estou aqui filho vou te examinar rapidamente — Carlisle pegou uma luz e colocou nos olhos de Edward.

—Bella.

— Ela está lá fora daqui a pouco...

— Eu estou aqui — Bella falou entrando rapidamente guardando seu celular no bolso.

—Como se sente? — seu pai perguntou.

— Quero agua — ele falou apenas.

Bella rapidamente foi até uma mesinha ali que tinha uma jarra d'água ela encheu um copo e deu para ele.

Edward a bebeu.

— Bella... aquela mulher ela...

— Está tudo bem, ela está morta agora — ela disse e ele suspirou aliviado.

Seus homens tinham colocado fogo na fábrica junto com os corpos de Victoria e Laurent, ninguém nunca saberia o que se passou ali e imaginariam que foi apenas um incêndio de moradores de rua.

— Quem era ela?

—Depois, Edward vamos ter tempo para conversar, se preocupe agora em ficar bem, está bom?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu estou bem... Só sinto uma queimação no corpo — ele falou.

— Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Ele assente em silêncio.

— Você teve algumas queimaduras, mas deve ficar bem. Felizmente os choques que ela deu em você não causou nenhum dano sério, fiz exames e todos seus órgãos parecem estar funcionando bem — seu pai falou — o pior já passou.

— Ela... ela me ferrou — ele disse tocando seu peito.

— Sim... infelizmente essa vai ficar uma cicatriz

— Bella...

— Carlisle, a gente pode conversar?

— Claro, vou mandar uma enfermeira trazer seu lanche deve estar com forme, qualquer coisa é só me chamar — ele disse — Estou feliz que esteja bem, filho — falou dando um beijo na testa de Edward antes de sair.

Ele se virou para ela.

— Bella...

— Eu matei o marido dela dois dias antes de te conhecer... na verdade foi Emmett, mas eu mandei — ela começou engolindo em seco — ele tentou me enganar não podia deixar barato. Não sabia que ele tinha uma mulher. E também não importava. Mas Victoria não se conformou era ela quem estava me ameaçando e nos denunciando ao FBI. Ela chegou ao ponto central quando nos casamos... ela queria vingança. Queria me fazer sofrer através de você...

— Ela conseguiu não foi? — Ele perguntou e abriu seus braços.

Ela imediatamente o abraçou.

— Eu sou um monstro Edward, eu a torturei o máximo que pude ela implorou para eu matá-la e não fiz isso. Nunca fui tão malvada assim — Bella desabafou — E eu não estou triste com isso eu fiquei feliz e satisfeita e faria com qualquer um que mexesse com você.

— Você não é um monstro, mas se for eu também sou pois eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa se alguém fizer algo com você — ele admitiu, finalmente mostrando tudo que estava sentindo nos últimos dias — Não sabe como eu me sinto quando vou dormir e você não está lá, o medo que tenho que algo aconteça cada vez que vai para uma entrega. O medo que tenho de alguém matá-la. Você é a chefe da Família, Bella. Muitas pessoas a querem morta Bella e todos os dias quando eu te abraço e beijo antes de ir para o trabalho eu peço que não seja nosso último abraço, nosso último beijo, nossa última noite juntos. Eu me sinto tão impotente quando fico naquele apartamento sozinho, só consigo dormir quando você finalmente chega bem e viva e eu odeio me sentir assim.

— Por que nunca me disse que se sentia assim? — ela falou surpresa por sua confissão.

— Meus sentimentos não podem mudar o que você é. Eu tenho que aceitar... você é a chefa, a The Black Swan, a Cisne Negra, nada que fizermos vai mudar isso — ele disse.

— Eu não quero que se sinta assim — ela disse roçando seus lábios nos dele rapidamente — Por isso estava estranho nos últimos dias?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu vou ficar bem... Só prometa que vai sempre tomar cuidado e voltar para mim, inteira e viva — ele pediu.

— Sempre, nunca vou deixar você — ela prometeu enquanto o beijava.

Mas talvez não precisasse ser assim, ela pensou.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Bom dia amores!

Para quem estava preocupada podem relaxar que a única marca feia mesma vai ser o V no peito de Edward e umas pequeninas pelo corpo, ele não vai ficar deformado não

Descobrimos o que estava preocupando Edward, o que será que a Bella vai aprontar para resolver isso? hahah

Se não me engano a fic só tem mais dois capítulos e o epilogo, por favor continuem comeeeeentando bastante.

quem sabe eu volto ainda essa semana, ainda estou aceitando recomendações também.

Logo tem mais amores

beijos


	27. Capítulo XXVI

— Meu Deus meu rosto está horrível — Edward falou se olhando no espelho pela primeira vez.

— Não está não, está melhorando, amor — Bella falou.

— Eu vou ficar com essas marcas? — Perguntou ao seu pai.

— Elas vão se cicatrizar com o tempo, a pele voltará a se curar, mas pode demorar algumas semanas continue passando o creme e tomando os remédios. Porém é possível que fique algumas manchas sim. Mas não vai ficar deformado, não se preocupe.

— Ok — ele falou apenas esticando seu pescoço e vendo a marca vermelha que estava ali e pegava parte de seu queixo.

—Eu achei sexy —Bella disse o olhando, com aquele olhar.

Ele fingiu que não escutou.

Aquilo não tinha nada de sexy.

No outro dia seu pai finalmente lhe deu alta.

Como eles tinham perdido tudo tiveram que se hospedar na casa de Charlie e Renée.

Edward ainda sentia seu corpo dolorido, mas fora isso parecia bem, ele tinha alguns pesadelos quando dormia, mas isso logo passaria.

— Temos que procurar uma casa agora — Edward falou na primeira noite, enquanto eles se arrumavam na cama.

— Sim e com seguranças. Isso nunca mais vai acontecer de novo — Bella falou fechando o livro que lia.

— Nunca — ele disse a beijando levemente na cabeça.

Bella suspirou e se virou para ele tomando sua boca em um beijo.

Edward a beijou suavemente.

Ela aprofundou o beijo, colocando sua língua na boca dele.

Sua mão desceu por seu peito e se infiltrou de baixo de sua camisa.

— Não — ele disse puxando sua mão e quebrando o beijo.

— Você não está se sentindo bem? — Ela perguntou entre arfadas.

— Não é isso. — Ele suspirou.

— Não... não me quer?

— Claro que sim, sua boba, eu quero você sempre — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

Ela apenas o encarou, esperando ele dizer.

Beijou seu rosto.

— Eu... eu estou marcado — ele falou — não quero que veja isso — disse.

— E vamos passar a vida sem transar? — perguntou sarcástica.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Não sei se vai querer ver uma marca no meu corpo de outra mulher, Bella. Essa, infelizmente, meu pai disse que vai ficar para sempre.

— Não, eu não quero — ela admitiu — mas eu não vou deixar nada que Victoria fez governar minha vida. Você está aqui, está vivo. Eu vivi horrores pensando que tinha morrido, mas você está aqui...

— Eu te amo, te amo Bella Cullen — ele disse a abraçando com for.a

— Eu que amo você Edward Swan, eu preciso de você, sentir você dentro de mim e ter certeza que tudo está bem.

— Eu estou aqui, baby, tudo está bem — ele garantiu e a beijou dessa vez profundamente.

Deixou ela acariciar seu peito e ele ergueu seus braços deixando ela tirar sua blusa.

Bella beijou seu pescoço descendo seus lábios pela pele dele.

Edward gemeu jogando sua cabeça para o travesseiro deixando ela fazer o que quisesse com ele.

Bella parou quando viu o V um centímetro antes seu mamilo esquerdo.

Estava bem vermelha a marca.

— Dói? — ela perguntou colocando a ponta de seu dedo em cima da cicatriz.

— Ás vezes ainda dói — ele falou e ela sabia que ele estava se referindo a dor de se lembrar de tudo que a desgraçada tinha feito com ele.

Bella beijou a marca levemente.

— Eu te amo — ela disse voltando a beijar seus lábios.

Ele apertou sua cintura e tirou a blusona que ela usava.

Bella estava sem sutiã com apenas uma calcinha branca de algodão.

Ele apertou seus seios, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço dela que se esfregava em sua ereção.

Bella desceu seu corpo e tirou a bermuda dele, vendo sua ereção pular para fora.

Ela lambeu seus lábios o olhando antes de trazê-la para sua boca.

Bella a beijou e chupou-a com desejo, vendo ele estremecer e gemer.

— Droga baby — Edward arfou quando ela o chupou forte brincando com suas bolas — Monta em mim — ele pediu.

Bella ficou em pé na cama e tirou sua calcinha fazendo charminho para ele que riu.

Ela se sentou de volta em cima dele.

Eles gemeram quando seus corpos ficaram conectados.

Se amaram lentamente e intensamente.

Bella beijou cada cicatriz que Victoria fez no corpo dele repetindo em cada uma delas que o amava.

Ela ficou por cima com ele deitado e se movimentou lentamente.

Ficaram por horas assim, de mãos dadas, se beijando, com movimentos suaves e curtos até ela finalmente atingir o orgasmo e Edward gozar dentro dela.

Ele a beijou e a abraçou com força e não saíram da posição.

Ficaram assim a noite toda, juntos e aliviados por estarem bem.

...

— Edward, baby, acorda — ela disse dando beijinhos em seu pescoço.

— Não, o que faz aí? — ele disse se aconchegando no travesseiro sem abrir os olhos.

— Você tem que comer e tomar seu remédio — ela falou suavemente acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele suspirou e abriu seus olhos se espreguiçando.

— Acho que eu podia se acostumar com isso — ele disse sorrindo olhando a bandeja de café da manhã que ela tinha preparado para ele.

Ele foi para o banheiro e ela arrumou tudo na cama enquanto o esperava.

— Eu tenho que falar algo — ela disse quando já comiam silenciosamente.

— O que? — ele murmurou bebendo o copo de café.

— Com essa bagunça desses últimos dias, eu esqueci de tomar isso — ela falou mostrando a cartela de seu anticoncepcional.

— Oh, nós transamos ontem — falou mais para si mesmo — Será que...?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei, mas com tudo que aconteceu... Eu não quero esperar mais. Você tem razão, muitas pessoas me querem morta, muitas pessoas têm raiva de mim, inveja. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã e decidi aproveitar o que estamos vivendo agora, por que esperar se podemos fazer hoje, agora? Não sabemos o que pode acontecer amanhã.

Ele sorriu e beijou seus cabelos.

— Eu concordo, mas... eu não sei se vou gostar da ideia de você grávida e indo para entregas perigosas e quando o bebê nascer, o que vamos fazer? Isso me apavora — ele confessou.

E se algo acontecesse com eles? Com ela grávida?

— Por isso decidi que quero você ao meu lado — ela falou.

— Então é a onde eu vou está, ao seu lado para sempre — ele concordou afastando a bandeja e a beijando.

Ela sorriu deixando ele a deitar na cama.

Tinham muito que comemorar.

 _Dias depois..._

— Então você quer sair do FBI? — Charlie falou depois de ouvir tudo que Bella e Edward disseram.

— Sim senhor, quero ajudar Bella a cuidar da Família de dentro, ao lado dela — Edward falou firme.

Nem podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Era o que ele mais queria.

Largar o FBI e servir a Família com Bella.

Nem tinha acreditado quando ela mesma tinha sugerido aquilo.

— E você acha que podemos confiar nesse Ben Cheney?

—Sim. Estou observando ele a dias e conversando com ele, faz tudo por dinheiro, tenho certeza que ele pode me dar informações e ainda sem saber realmente para quem está trabalhando. E eu vou continuar tendo acesso ao sistema por fora.

Ele tinha observado Ben a mais de um mês, tinha descoberto que ele aceitava suborno, amava dinheiro, era arrogante que só. Era perfeito para o que ele queria.

— E trabalharia com Bella?

— Sim, eu a ajudaria nas encomendas, acordos e tudo. Até porque... quando Bella engravidar e tiver o bebê vamos ter que ter cuidado redobrado. Eu não quero deixá-la fazer missões perigosas que podem colocar em risco a vida dela e da criança. Eu confio em Emmett para cuidar dos negócios quando Bella não pode, mas é diferente ter um de nós, não? Eu sou marido da chefe, seu genro vou ter moral e mais influência e confiança também — ele falou firme.

Charlie franziu seus olhos olhando os dois.

— Gosto da forma que pensam, acho que vocês estão certo — ele concordou — tem meu consentimento para fazerem isso, mas com uma condição.

— Qual? — Bella perguntou.

— Quero meu herdeiro ainda esse ano — Charlie falou.

Bella rolou seus olhos.

— Vou trabalhar nisso essa noite chefe — Edward sorriu.

— Na verdade, subam agora para o quarto e façam isso vou dizer que vocês não vão jantar — Charlie falou saindo da sala.

Eles se encararam.

— Precisamos de uma casa — Edward disse dando de ombros.

— Urgente — Bella falou e o agarrou beijando sua boca.

Ele riu.

— Pensei que ia ser mais difícil.

— Acho que o coração dele está amolecendo — Bella falou.

— Agora temos que cumprir nossa parte do acordo — ele disse colocando a mão na bunda dela e a puxando para si.

— Verdade — ela murmurou roçando seus lábios aos dele.

E quase que eles não conseguiram chegar até o quarto.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

GENTE, VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS, MARAVILHOSAS E PERFEITAS. OITOCENTOS COMENTÁRIOS NO NYAH MAIS 87 DO , não sabem como estou feliz, será que passamos dos MIL?

É minha meta, hein, então ajude isso acontecer.

O próximo capítulo é o ultimo e o epilogo depois, mas tenho um bônus em desenvolvimento e uma ideia para outro. Se continuarem comentando assim, vai ter pelo menos esses dois capítulos extras porque vocês mereceeeem.

e o que acharam desse capítulo?

Edward teve alguns pesadelos e um pouco de estresse pos traumático, mas já está muuuuito bem, nada que nossa mafiosa não pudesse fazer hehe

será que o hedeiro Swan já está a caminho? Menino ou menina?

Que bom que deu tudo certo para todos no final, hein.

Sei que muitas queriam que eles dois saíssem dessa vida, mas não há saída dessa vida para eles, sem ser a morte.

Edward agora vai atuar como mafioso ao lado da poderosa, haha, esses dois juntos vão ser puro fogo kkkk, vamos ter uma previa no próximo capitulo.

Acho que é isso amores, comeeeente please.

beeeijos e obrigada


	28. Capítulo XXVII

— Onde você passou o dia todo pode me dizer sr. Cullen? — Bella falou quando Edward finalmente passou pela porta da casa deles.

Tinha um mês que eles a tinham comprado e ela passou por alguns reparos rápidos.

Duas semanas atrás tinham se mudado definitivamente para ela.

Era uma casa grande em um condomínio fechado, cercada por um muro alto, câmaras de segurança, e cerca elétrica. Não era muito luxuosa a casa, afinal não queriam levantar suspeitas da Receita Federal, mas era grande o bastante e tinham gostado dela assim que a visitaram, eles estavam pensando até em construir um bunker nela, nunca se sabe quando poderiam precisar.

Tinha tudo que eles precisavam.

Um quintal espaçoso, uma sala grande, sala de jantar, cozinha toda em inox, 4 quartos, 3 banheiros, a suíte com uma banheira enorme, além da área de serviço e um escritório. Havia alguns esconderijos pela casa onde tinha armas e munições.

— Ah... estava resolvendo um problema... — ele disse vagamente — Como você está? Melhorou?

— Não vai me dizer qual é o seu problema? — ela perguntou curiosa se levantando do sofá estofado grande.

— Não — ele disse apenas.

Bella bufou, se aproximando dele lentamente.

— Vai puxar sua adaga para mim?

— Sorte sua que eu não estou com ela — ela disse passando por ele.

Ela subiu a escada apressada e foi para o quarto deles.

O comando era grande, com janelas amplas, uma cama king size enorme, uma poltrona e televisão, tinha um quadro grande de uma foto deles no casamento.

Bella pegou uma sacola que estava em cima da cama.

— O que tem aí? — Ele perguntou curioso atrás dela.

— Deveria não te contar — ela falou dura — mas sou boazinha ao contrário de você — falou entregando a sacola branca de papel para ele.

— O cara que você espancou ontem com certeza não achava isso — Edward falou sorrindo.

Trabalhar com Bella era muito melhor que ele tinha imaginado.

Era excitante ver ela toda mandona e espancando os caras maiores que ela, mesmo que ele não deixava ninguém bater nela.

— Falou o homem que matou um dos meus melhores traficantes porque este sugeriu que eu me deitasse com ele para pagar a dívida.

Edward rosnou, essa era a pior parte e ele não tinha se arrependido nenhum um pouco de matar o cara, sabia que mostrar poder e força era o único jeito de ser respeitado e ter moral com todos ali.

Uma semana depois de conversarem com Charlie, Edward falou com Henry e pediu sua demissão, alegou que queria um trabalho mais tranquilo e sem ser perigoso, para ter uma família com a esposa. Não tinha nada que Henry pudesse fazer e Edward foi exonerado do seu cargo.

Ben ficou cego quando Edward propôs para ele que passasse informações do FBI, ele nem quis saber direito por que só como iria receber e quanto.

Edward sabia que logo teria que contar mais sobre a Família e fazer Ben dizer o juramento tinha certeza que ele aceitaria. Ainda mais agora que ele tinha conhecido Angela por acaso e ambos estavam se envolvendo.

FLASHBACK

Eles estavam no galpão, o local estava todo vigiado por seus homens.

Havia uma fila onde os traficantes davam os dinheiros que tinham pego dos clientes e recebiam as drogas para distribuição.

Edward e Bella recebiam o dinheiro, conferiam e Emmett entregava os sacos de drogas.

Faltavam apenas três serem atendidos quando chegou um que estava dando problemas a dois meses já para Bella.

— Quer que eu cuide dele? — Edward perguntou a esposa.

— Deixa que eu cuido disso — Bella deu um sorriso angelical, mas ele sabia bem o que ela pretendia. — Observa e aprenda — ela deu uma piscadinha se virando para Alex.

O homem era jovem, na altura média, loiro de olhos castanhos. Ele pegava a droga com a chefona e revendia na Universidade da cidade. Era sempre quantidade grandes e muito dinheiro, ele já tinha pegado cerca de um milhão em mercadorias de uma só vez. Afinal os jovens sempre queriam. experimentar.

— Swan, é verdade que agora tem um novo guarda costa? — Alex falou sorrindo para a chefa.

— Não venha com papo furado Alex, trouxe o dinheiro? — ela perguntou direta.

Ele deu um risinho nervoso.

— The Black, as coisas estão difíceis, mas domingo eu trago o 250 mil para você — ele falou se aproximando de Bella.

— Foda-se, você disse isso semana passada, hoje era o prazo, sabe que não tolero atraso com os pagamentos.

— Bem, eu estava pensando que poderia pagar de outra forma — ele murmurou baixinho a ela.

— E de que outra forma seria? — ela perguntou incrédula, arqueando suas sobrancelhas. Não acreditando no que ele estava fazendo.

— Bem, poderia passar uma noite comigo, tenho certeza que faria ir as estrelas — ele falou e olhou para Edward.

— Você fodidamente não disse isso — Edward tinha se aproximado sem eles perceberem e tinha escutado tudo da oferta.

— Meu papo é com ela não com você, otário — Alex perguntou.

— Você sabe com que está falando, seu merda? — Edward perguntou raivoso.

— Deveria?

— Escutem aqui — Edward falou se dirigindo aos outros que estavam lá — Eu sou o novo chefe daqui junto com minha esposa e é bom que respeitem ela e a mim — Edward falou com a voz firme.

— Foda-se cara, eu ouvi falar, mas não imaginei que era verdade. De qualquer forma, você não deve se importar de dividir sua esposa ela é um...

— Vai a merda, otário — Edward não o deixou terminar, sacou sua arma e dando dois tiros no peito de Alex, o corpo dele caiu no chão.

Bella se virou olhando para o marido.

— Espero que vocês aprendam a me respeitar nessa porra e nunca mais alguém oferecer pagar serviços com minha mulher desse jeito, muitos menos atrasar os pagamentos — Edward falou em um tom firme aos homens que estavam ali — Jasper vá atrás dos clientes deles e pega o dinheiro, ameace se necessário, Emmett sabe o que fazer — ele ditou ordens — Eu e Isabella vamos agora — falou abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

Ela entrou sem dizer nada.

Edward entrou no banco do motorista e saiu dali cantando pneu.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele disse quando Bella subiu em seu colo com ele dirigindo.

— Você. Me. Deixou. Com. Tesão. Todo. Mandão. Assim — ela falou beijando o pescoço dele em cada palavra — Nunca pensei que ia ser tão excitante vê-lo matando alguém.

— Caralho, Bella, eu vou bater o carro — ele disse desacelerando o carro, ao mesmo tempo que deixava ela ter livre acesso ao seu pescoço.

— Droga, Edward, quero seu pau em mim não vou aguentar esperar — ela disse.

— Foda-se — ele disse parando o carro.

Como ainda não tinham saído da trilha que levava ao galpão, o local estava sem iluminação e no meio do nada. Com certeza, ambos não se importavam com bandidos naquele momento, até porque sabiam muito bem se defender.

Bella abriu sua blusa preta de botões e acariciou seu peito forte, beijando ainda a cicatriz ali.

Edward se inclinou e afastou o banco para trás. Ele a beijou com força, passando a mão pelo corpo dela.

Ele puxou o canivete no suporte em sua canela.

Sem pensar duas vezes passou-o nas pernas dela.

— Edward — Bella ofegou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Ele sorriu maldoso e puxou o tecido de sua calça leggin preta. Fez um pequeno furo e o rasgou com os dedos bem em sua virilha.

— Está sem calcinha, delicia — ele disse mordendo e puxando o lábio dela.

— Ia marcar — Bella arfou quando os dedos dele encontraram seu centro molhado e quente — Porra — ela disse rebolando neles.

Bella desceu sua mão para a calça escura dele e abriu o botão e o zíper acariciando sua ereção.

Ele ergueu seu quadril rapidamente e ela puxou a peça junto com sua cueca.

Eles não esperaram mais nada para estarem ligados.

Bella cavalgou nele subindo e descendo em seu membro, eles se beijavam afoitamente.

Mesmo com o ar-condicionado do carro ligado, estavam suando e os vidros ficando embaçados. O carro se mexia, mas nenhum deles se importavam com aquilo.

Mas logo ambos gozaram, gemendo e suspirando alto.

— Acho que formamos uma dupla imbatível — Bella disse ofegante deitado em cima de seu peito que subia e descia rápido, nem tinham se separado ainda — Não vou ter um pingo de dó de quem mexer conosco ou a Família — ela disse sorrindo feliz. Colocou a mão em sua barriga discretamente, se estivesse mesmo grávida tudo seria ainda mais perfeito. Afinal o que mais uma mulher poderia querer?

Ela tinha poder em suas mãos, um marido que matava quem mexesse com ela e talvez um filho a caminho.

— Com certeza não vamos — Edward sorriu beijando sua cabeça.

Eles deram mais um beijinho e quando um carro passou por eles, provavelmente um dos outros traficantes que estavam lá.

Bella saiu de seu lugar arrumando sua blusa, sem se importar com o rasgo entre suas pernas, com certeza aquilo tinha sido fácil.

— Hey, acho que você merece um apelido — ela falou quando ele se recompôs e já deu partida no carro saindo dali.

— Qual?

Bella sorriu e não disse, mas com toda certeza ela pensaria em algo.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

— Você é minha — ele disse a puxando para ele — Só minha — mordeu seu lábio — Precisava deixar isso bem claro, além do mais só matando gente para ganhar respeito ali, agora eles tem mais medo de mim do que de você — ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Duvido — ela balançou a cabeça — Mas eu não sou só sua — ela finalmente disse o que queria dizer.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Abra a sacola — ela falou.

Edward franziu sua testa, mas ele se afastou dela e abriu a sacola.

Dentro um palito parecido com termômetro e uma blusa pequena de bebê branca com os dizeres:

 _Estou chegando papai_.

Ele a encarou, seus olhos dourados brilhando de emoção.

Ela sorriu.

— Porra, vamos ser pais?

— Sim — ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Ah caralho — ele disse e a agarrou, tirando ela do chão e a rodando.

Bella riu o apertando forte e o beijando.

— Ai — ele falou a colocando no chão.

— O que foi?

— Tenho uma surpresa para você também — ele falou.

— O que é?

— Abra a blusa — ele disse.

Ela o encarou confusa antes de abrir lentamente os botões.

Bella arfou quando viu seu peito.

— Foi... foi isso que passou dia fazendo?

— Sim — ele deu um pequeno sorrisoo — gostou?

— Se eu goste? Caralho Edward, eu fodidamente amei— ela disse encarando a tatuagem forte que tinha coberto o V que havia ali, ainda dava para percebê-lo, mas só se olhassem bem. Por cima da marca e pegando o peito esquerdo de Edward quase todo, havia um cisne preto lindo por cima de uma pedra de diamante, em seu coração ainda tinha a assinatura de Bella embaixo.

— Você é a única mulher que tem uma marca em mim Bella, a única que tocou meu coração. Você é minha vida, minha família e você sempre vai está em primeiro lugar para mim.

— Ah Edward eu te amo, amo, obrigada por me ensinar a amar, a ser mais humana — ela disse emocionada.

Ele sorriu e se beijaram.

Com certeza ainda enfrentariam muitas coisas, teriam muitas brigas, muitos inimigos, mas sabiam que juntos passariam por cima de tudo e todos e sempre cuidando da Família.

Afinal, a Família é que vem sempre em primeiro e juntos escreveriam seu nome na história dela.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, desculpa não postar antes, mas estava na correria.

Esse é o ultimo capítulo da fic, agora só mais o epilogo!

O que acharam? Baby Chefinho já está a caminho kkkk

Menino ou Menina?

E o Edward todo mandão? Sugestão para o apelido dele? kkkk eu pensei em um, mas não sei se está muito legal não...

Gente vamos comentar por favooooor, eu já percebi que vocês comentam muito quando eu separo os dois vou ter que fazer isso no epilogo para vocês comentarem?

poxa :/

quero muito que a fic chegue a mil comentários no nyah, mas sei que só vai chegar se vocês comentarem, por isso estou sendo chata assim.

eu fiz dois bônus, mas não vou postar eles, se vocês não comentarem, vou ser malvada agora.

Olhem o link da fic nova amores, espero que gostem e tenham paciência com esse Edward super ciumento e que vai fazer mancada

por favor amores, comenteeem por favor.

Não vou postar o epilogo com medo de 30 comentários então...

beijos e espero que eu volte logo, mas só depende de vocês


	29. Epílogo

Ela tentou socar a boca dele, mas ele desviou rápido e a girou ficando por cima dela.

Tentou segurar seus braços, mas ela se debatia.

— Fica quieta porra — ele falou tentando segurar seus braços.

— Você não manda em mim, seu idiota — ela disse dando um chute em sua barriga.

— Droga, Isabella. Você está grávida — ele ofegou ficando vermelho.

Bella pulou em cima dele, sabendo que seu bebê estava muito bem protegido dentro dela.

Edward a empurrou com força e eles continuaram lutando.

Até ele conseguir agarra-la por trás e a imobilizar. Mas ela foi rápida e pisou em seu pé com força, fazendo-o a soltar. Ela puxou a adaga em sua perna e empenhou em sua direção.

— Vai me matar? — Ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— Se você olhar de novo e sorrir para alguma puta pode ter certeza que vou cortar isso seu — ela disse arrastando a ponta da adaga pelo peito dele até sua virilha — Afinal já consegui o herdeiro que papa i tanto queria.

— Sabe que faço isso porque adoro te provocar. — Ele disse agarrando o pulso dela . — Amo você selvagem assim, mas não pode se exaltar. — Ele deslizou sua mão para a pequena forma oval que estava começando a aparecer em sua barriga de 12 semanas de gestação.

Tinham acabado de chegar de uma entrega de armamento e Edward tinha usado seu sorriso para conseguir um preço melhor com a mulher que negociava as armas, chamada Tanya. É claro que Bella não tinha gostado nada disso, apesar de ter se mantido quieta na hora, mas assim que chegaram na casa deles, ela o atacou.

—Argh, não sei o que eu faço com você.

— Eu sei — ele piscou e então pegou a adaga fazendo um rasgo na blusa dela.

— Edward! Era uma blusa Chanel — Bella falou olhando o pedaço de pano rasgado chão que tinha custado centenas de dólares.

— Quer tirar o sutiã ou eu tiro? — Ele a ignorou.

— Ele abre na frente — ela falou apenas.

Ele sorriu e rapidamente abriu o sutiã liberando seus seios que estavam maiores por conta da gravidez.

Eles se beijaram brutalmente, se mordendo.

Bella aproveitou a distração dele e puxou a adaga de sua mão.

Ela se separou dele e sorriu maligamente.

Pegou a adaga e deslizou pelo tecido da blusa, fazendo o que ele tinha feito na sua.

— Bella era uma blusa da Dior — ele falou com uma expressão falsa de choque.

— Foda-se, ninguém mandou você rasgar minha blusa exclusiva da Chanel — ela falou e terminou de rasgar a blusa com a mão — Vai tirar a porcaria da calça ou eu tiro? — perguntou impaciente.

— Você ficou mais mandona ainda com a gravidez — ele disse abrindo sua calça e deslizando junto com sua cueca, ficando completamente nu — Vai tirar a porcaria da calça ou eu tiro? — ele a imitou.

Ela rolou os olhos e puxou sua calça para baixo.

— Parece que tem meses que não fazemos isso, não apenas dois dias — ele murmurou a puxando pela bunda e beijando-a.

Bella riu.

Ele deitou Bella no carpete da sala e se deitou por cima dela, seus lábios passearam por seu corpo beijando e brincando com seus mamilos sensíveis demoradamente, fazendo-a quase gozar.

— Quero essa língua lá embaixo — ela disse em um tom mandão, puxando a cabeça dele pelo o cabelo, para trás.

— Calma — ele disse rindo.

— Calma é o caralho — ela falou impaciente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não xingue na frente do nosso bebê — ele falou — Não ligue para a mamãe filho, ela está nervosa, mas papai vai cuidar disso viu, espero que esteja dormindo — ele falou beijando a barriga dela.

Bella mordeu seu lábio ansiosa.

Ele finalmente deslizou seus lábios pelo baixo ventre inchado dela e tudo se arrepiou.

Ele lambeu as partes internas de suas coxas, mordendo sua pele, alternando de um lado e outro, antes de finalmente ir para sua virilha e sua vulva brilhante.

Ele beijou e chupou sua entrada vermelha, lambendo e brincando com seus lábios vaginais.

Bella gemia e se esfregava na boca dele, sem nenhum pudor.

Com cuidado ele tocou seu clitóris e enfiou dois dedos dentro dela, os movimentando em gancho.

Bella gritou e gozou com força.

Ele a beijou ainda ali, lambendo seu néctar preferido.

Subiu seus lábios até seu pescoço beijando aquela área até chegar em sua boca onde Bella o beijou profundamente.

— Delícia, delícia assim você me mata — ele falou com ela agarrando sua ereção com força.

Ela riu.

— Me fode — ela falou mordendo o lábio dele e puxando — Quero por trás.

— Não, vai machucar vocês — ele negou.

— Não, daqui a pouco a barriga vai estar maior e aí que não conseguiremos fazer isso, depois ainda tem o resguardo, temos que aproveitar agora — ela falou.

— Segura no sofá então — ele falou sem conseguir resistir.

Ela engatinhou para o sofá o provocando e recebeu um tapa em sua bunda que a fez gemer e se empinar para ele.

Edward se ajoelhou, agradecido por ficar em uma altura perfeita para invadi-la.

Ele olhou com prazer aquelas duas entradas dela.

Ainda não tinha estreado a de trás, mas ela já tinha dito que liberaria depois da gravidez e ele estava ansioso por isso.

Ele esfregou seu membro duro na entrada úmida dela e deslizou para dentro.

Seus movimentos foram fortes e rápidos.

Ele sabia que apesar de querer não duraria muito e estava com medo ainda de machuca-la.

Bombeou o mais fundo que conseguiu vendo ela gritar e apertá-lo.

Ele gozou e ela veio novamente.

Saiu de dentro dela ofegante e se deitou com ela no sofá.

Seus corpos estavam suados e pegajosos, mas não se importavam com isso.

— Você está bem?

— Mais do que bem — ela murmurou beijando o peito dele, sua tatuagem.

Edward sorriu.

— Vou sentir falta dessas preliminares assim — ele falou.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — ela disse sorrindo e o abraçando — Mas só queria saber quem inventou esse resguardo de 40 dias, sério. Se ficamos sem dois e estamos enlouquecendo imagine 40.

Ele riu beijando a cabeça dela.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — ele repetiu.

Com certeza eles dariam.

...

Os meses passaram rápido, entre mudanças de humor de Bella, desejos estranhos, hormônios incontroláveis e apetite sexual insaciável (essa parte deixava Edward feliz) quando perceberam já estava perto do dia de Bella ter o bebê.

Apesar de terem tentando, no começo, eles não conseguiram ver o sexo do bebê e mesmo sabendo que podiam fazer o exame da sexagem fetal, decidiram esperar ele nascer.

Não importava se seria menino ou menina, contanto que viesse com saúde sabiam que teria um mini chefinho para amar e mimar.

Charlie que torcia por um menino e não escondia a preferencia a ninguém que perguntasse. Ele tinha sido um pai duro e rígido com Bella, sabendo que ela era a herdeira da Família, mas ela tinha certeza que ele seria um avô coruja. Ele já tinha até comprado a primeira arma do menino que daria a ele quando fizesse o teste da Família, era um canivete antigo, com a ponta bem afiada, preto, com o símbolo da Família. Ele mal podia esperar para dar ao neto.

Ele estava dormindo quando Edward ligou.

Ele se sentiu mais nervoso que o próprio genro.

Chamou Renée e juntos foram para o hospital.

Bella ficou em trabalho de parto por mais de 12 horas até finalmente seu herdeiro nascer e ele não pode ficar mais feliz.

Finalmente a linhagem dos Swan estava garantida e ele tinha um neto para corujar.

 _Momento do parto..._

— Eu juro Edward Cullen, você nunca mais vai chegar com seu pau perto de mim — Bella gritou sentindo a pontada forte.

— Descu...

— Cala a porra da boca — ela falou ofegante, a contração finalmente indo embora — Droga desculpa, mas isso dói para caralho — ela disse rápido e assim que terminou outra contração veio e ela gritou.

Edward apenas apertou sua mão na dela, mostrando que estava ali com ela, sabia se falasse ela ia brigar com ele de novo.

— Está coroando, mais uma vez senhora Swan — sua médica disse.

Bella gritou empurrando, no momento da contração, sem saber ainda o quê, mas finalmente sentiu algo sair dela.

— Nasceu, é um menino perfeito — a doutora disse pegando o bebê e dando tapinha em sua costa para fazê-lo chorar.

Bella nunca tinha visto um recém-nascido, enrugado, roxo, sujo de sangue e vernix mais lindo do mundo.

Se ela já o amava antes agora então. Ele era seu mundo.

Seu pequeno chutador.

O bebê foi colocando em seu peito e ela o segurou chorando.

Ela tinha feito aquilo.

Mesmo com tantas vidas que tinha tirado, com tanta sangue que já havia derramado. Deus tinha dado a ela aquele pequeno presente. Ela tinha feito aquilo.

Ela e Edward.

— Ele é lindo — Edward falou emocionado, passando seu mindinho na mãozinha do bebê. Ele era perfeito. — Eu te amo, amo vocês — ele disse beijando a testa da esposa.

— Temos que medir e fazer os testes no bebê — uma enfermeira veio e Bella deixou ela pegar seu filho a contragosto.

— Vá avisar nossa família — ela disse a Edward.

— Vamos terminar de limpa-la e leva-la ao quarto, poderá vê-la lá — a médica disse.

Edward assentiu beijando os lábios da esposa antes de sair.

Ele tremia de felicidade.

Edward foi para a sala de espera e todos de sua família estavam lá: seus sogros, pais, irmã, cunhando e amigos, Emm e Rose que foram escolhidos para serem os padrinhos do futuro chefe da Família.

— Nasceu — ele declarou com um imenso sorriso — É um menino, um menino lindo — Edward anunciou e todos comemoraram.

Charlie queria ter sua arma e começar a dar tiros para cima, mas teria que esperar, pelo menos chegar em casa. Com certeza ele chamaria seus amigos para beber e fumarem charuto, Carlisle olhou para ele sabendo exatamente o que ele pensava e concordou.

 _Horas depois..._

— Acho que eu não sou mais o homem de sua vida, hein — Edward disse quando finalmente eles ficaram sozinhos.

Sua família tinha vindo de dois em dois conhecer seu filho, já que era o máximo permitido no quarto. Mas finalmente eles tinham ido embora e estavam só os três.

Bella segurava seu embrulho azul que dormia em seus braços.

— Desculpe — Bella sorriu — Mas esse menininho me tem.

— Bem ele é o único homem que eu aceito dividi-la — Edward falou se sentando ao lado deles na cama.

— Como pudemos fazer algo assim? Ele é tão puro, tão inocente e nós somos tão...

— Baby não, nós podemos ser o que for, mas nosso amor é puro, nosso amor é verdadeiro e nós fizemos uma vida linda — ele falou.

Ouviram um grunhido e o Anthony se mexeu nos braços da mãe abrindo seus olhos e fechando.

Aquele bebezinho nem sabia, mas seu destino já estava traçado como futuro chefe da Família.

— Eu te amo, meu Prince Siegfried Dark — Bella sussurrou olhando para seu marido.

Ele sorriu.

É claro que ele tinha amado seu apelido, era incomum ele sabia, mas havia gostado pela história dele. Além de ser o nome de um guerreiro lendário na mitologia nórdica era o nome do príncipe apaixonado, na ópera do Lago dos Cines, pela cisne branca. Na peça o príncipe Siegfried terminava com a cisne branca, mas ele estava feliz por na vida real ter terminado com sua cisne negra e ele ter se tornado tão escuro como ela.

Todos os temiam e os respeitavam.

— Não mais do que eu amo você, minha the black Swan — ele disse a beijando levemente.

Anthony fez um barulhinho chamando a atenção dos pais, ele abriu seus olhos escuros de recém-nascido por um momento.

Os pais se separaram e olharam para o filho sorrindo.

FIM

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Geeeente, finalmente chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic.

Fico muito feliz por vocês terem acompanhado mais uma fic minha, principalmente essa que foge um pouco do padrão. Espero que não tenham se sentido copelidos a fazer parte de alguma máfia por favor kkkkk

Eu tinha pedido sugestões de fics e algumas leitoras disseram que morriam de vontade de ler uma com a Bella mafiosa, pedido feito é pendido atendido kkkk, por isso me deem mais ideias quem sabe a inspiração não bate e eu escreva mais para vocês.

Espero que me acompanhem na minha nova fic, Maktub que já está postado e já aviso para terem paciência com um Edward super ciumento e possessivo.

Tenho algumas ones para postar uma que é um extra de Uma. P. do C e outra que o nome será Tamanho PP? ( nessa o Edward tem um trauma por achar seu amiguinho pequeno kkkkk, tadinho, mas convenhamos nem todos os homens tem a sorte de ser bem dotado kkkkk, e nunca vi nenhuma fic que tratasse desse assunto) , tem outra one que foi uma leitora que pediu também da Bella traindo o Edward ( sei que é um tema bem difícil, eu não gosto de traição, mas quem nunca cometeu erros na vida, não é? Ainda estpa longe de ser terminada, mas vamos ver... )

Estou trabalhando em algumas outras fics também... o que acham de um Edward ator de Hollwood?

Ou uma Bella meia vampira? Haha

Bem tenho muitas ideias, só preciso de incentivo ( lê-se comentários, recomendações) para escrevê-las e postá-la para vocês.

Sobre os bônus de TBS vão ter que fazer por merecer, se chegarmos a 40 comentário nesse capítulo vou postar o primeiro para vocês... Então comentem, ou recomendem...

Muuuuuuuuito obrigada pelo carinho, pelos comentários e recomendações nessa fic, espero que receba bem maais para chegarmos nos 1000, quem sabe eu não escrevo até outros bônus, tudo depende de vocês 😉

Acho que é isso amores, obrigada,

Vocês merecem o melhor e eu sempre vou tentar fazer o melhor para vocês.

Beijos

lalac

 **Spoiler do bônus para motivar vocês a comentarem**

 _— Emmett cadê a porra desse entregador? Eu já estou aqui tem malditos 10 minutos e nem um sinal dele — Ela brandou com raiva._

 _Tinha tanta coisa para fazer, mas teve que ir para essa porcaria de entrega já que Emmett tinha tido algum problema._

 _Ela estava ali sozinha nem pode chamar uma equipe para acompanhá-la._

 _— Calma chefa eu vou entrar em contato com ele e retorno._

 _— Já deveria ter feito isso — ela disse em um tom duro e desligou o telefone._

 _Ela esperaria mais um minuto antes de ir embora._

 _Estava tarde já._

 _E o que ela mais precisava era voltar para casa a onde estaria seu filho e marido a esperando._

 _Só não imaginava que não seria bem assim._

 _— Policia! Coloque sua mão para cima._

 _O coração de Bella gelou ao ouvir uma voz forte dizer atrás dela._

 _Em sua cabeça passou um filme._

 _Imaginou que atrás dela estariam vários homens com a arma apontada para ela._

 _Como escaparia?_

 _Ela se virou lentamente erguendo seu braço_

 _Mas ao contrário do que imaginou havia apenas um homem ali._

 _Ele usava um uniforme policial preto, um quepe na cabeça._

 _A blusa e a calça pareciam deliciosamente apertadas em seu corpo marcando seus músculos._

 _Ele apontava uma arma prateada para ela._

 _O homem se aproximou lentamente dela._

 _— Coloque sua arma no chão — ele mandou._

 _— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou._

 _— Calada, senhora. Tudo que disser poderá e será usado contra você no tribunal — ele falou seus direitos._

 _Ela bufou pegando sua arma e colocando no chão._

 _— A adaga — ele disse apenas._

 _Bella se inclinou puxou a adaga do suporte na canela._

 _Quando ela se encontrou desarmada, ele finalmente abaixou a arma colocando no coldre na sua cintura._

 _— Você é uma mulher malvada Isabella e merece ser castigada — ele disse perto o suficiente dela para sentir seu hálito._

 _— E o que o senhor faz com mulheres malvadas policial Cullen?_

 _— Vou te mostrar — ele disse e a puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca bruscamente._


	30. Capítulo Bônus I

— Emmett cadê a porra desse entregador? Eu já estou aqui tem malditos 10 minutos e nem um sinal dele — Ela falou com raiva segurando seu celular com força no ouvido.

Tinha tanta coisa para fazer, mas teve que ir para essa porcaria de entrega já que Emmett tinha tido algum problema.

Ela estava ali sozinha, nem pode chamar uma equipe para acompanhá-la, o que nunca tinha acontecido na vida.

Deveria ter desconfiada disso desde o princípio.

— Calma, chefa, eu vou entrar em contato com ele e retorno — Emmett respondeu calmo.

— Já deveria ter feito isso — ela disse em um tom duro e desligou o telefone, sem esperar resposta.

Ela esperaria mais um minuto antes de ir embora.

Estava tarde já.

E o que ela mais queria era voltar para casa a onde estaria seu filho e marido a esperando.

Já tinha se passado um ano e um mês do nascimento de seu filho e tudo tinha mudado para melhor.

Seu bebê era, com certeza, a pessoa que Bella mais amava na vida, assim como o pai.

Depois que Thony nasceu demorou um pouco para eles se acostumarem com a nova rotina, mas conseguiram.

Edward tentava sempre está presente em tudo, mas quando Bella estava de resguardo naquele primeiro mês, ele que tomou conta de tudo na Família e a maioria das noites passava no clube. Bella amava o fato dele sempre pedir dicas e perguntar se ela concordava com algo que ele fazia.

Ela tinha muito que agradecer também aos quatro avos do seu filho, aos tios e padrinhos, eles sempre ajudavam quando Edward não estava e com certeza seu filho era muito paparicado e amado por todos, principalmente por Carlisle e Charlie, era divertido ver eles brigando para ver quem era o avô preferido do menino.

Ela tinha tantas fotos do seu bebê, nunca se cansava de olha-lo, principalmente dormindo. Nunca iria esquecer a sensação que sentiu quando viu sua primeira gargalhada, quando ele comeu sua primeira papinha, quando ele a chamou pela primeira vez e quando ele deu seus primeiros passinhos.

Ela só decidiu voltar a ativa depois de seis meses, amava seu filho e doía passar aquelas horas longe dele, mas ela amava seu trabalho também e sentia falta do seu lado mafiosa que tinha ficado um pouco esquecido com a maternidade.

Por outro lado, seu lado mulher não tinha ficado nenhum pouco esquecido.

Apesar de ter achado que não iria querer saber sobre sexo tão cedo, foi justamente ao contrário. Mal tinha dado duas semanas do parto e ela e Edward já estavam usando suas mãos e boca para tentarem sobreviver ao resguardo. Ela tinha se apaixonado ainda mais por ele que não se importava nenhum um pouco com seu corpo que não tinha voltado ao normal, muito menos com sua aparência desleixada, às vezes.

Eles nem esperaram chegar a noite do dia que foram para a consulta de Bella no fim do resguardo para estarem juntos se amando de novo, felizes por Thony ter passado mais de duas horas dormindo e eles aproveitaram muito bem aquelas horas.

Pouco a pouco foram criando uma rotina.

Edward saía umas sete horas da noite para a boate ou alguma entrega, Bella aproveitava aquele tempo com seu filho e recebendo visita de seus pais ou sogros. De manhã, ela fazia seus exercícios e Edward cuidava de Thony, quando ele iria tirar sua soneca eles aproveitavam aqueles instantes para ficarem sozinhos, tendo um momento de pai e filho.

Bella também não quis ser uma super-heroína e aceitou ajuda de duas funcionárias para tomar conta da casa, a Sra. Cope e outra colega dela, assim ela só tinha que se preocupar com seu marido e filho.

O domingo era seu dia preferido. Eles passavam a manhã na cama ambos brincando e ninando o filho que cada dia estava mais esperto, sorridente e parecido com o pai.

— Aqui é a polícia! Coloque sua mão para cima — Bella paralisou por um momento saindo de seus pensamentos.

Seu coração acelerou ao ouvir aquela voz atrás dela.

Em sua cabeça passou um filme.

Imaginou que atrás dela estariam vários homens com a arma apontada para ela.

Como escaparia?

Ela se virou lentamente erguendo seu braço e colocando atrás da sua cabeça.

Mas ao contrário do que imaginou havia apenas um homem ali.

Ele usava um uniforme policial preto, um quepe na cabeça.

A blusa e a calça pareciam deliciosamente apertadas em seu corpo marcando seus músculos.

Ele apontava uma arma prateada para ela.

O homem se aproximou lentamente dela.

— Coloque sua arma no chão — ele mandou.

— O que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou.

— Calada, senhora Cullen. Tudo o que disser poderá e será usado contra você no tribunal — ele falou seus direitos — Achou mesmo que eu nunca prenderia você? — ele disse arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela, com um brilho no olhar.

Ela balançou a cabeça, puxando sua arma do cós de sua calça nas costas e a colocou no chão.

— A adaga — ele disse apenas.

Bella se inclinou puxou a adaga do suporte na canela.

Quando ela se encontrou desarmada, ele finalmente abaixou a arma colocando no coldre na sua cintura.

— Você é uma mulher malvada Isabella e merece ser castigada — ele disse perto o suficiente dela para sentir seu hálito.

— E o que o senhor faz com mulheres malvadas, senhor policial? — ela perguntou o provocando.

— Vou te mostrar — ele disse e a puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca bruscamente.

Suas mãos desceram pelo corpo dela e subiram por cima de sua blusa.

Ele tirou aquela peça dela deixando-a só com um sutiã preto.

— Edward... — ela gemeu mordiscando seu lábio.

— Shii — ele disse puxando as mãos dela e colocando seus pulsos juntos.

— Porra, você não vai fazer isso vai? — ela disse quando ele puxou uma algema.

— Com certeza vou sra. Cullen — ele disse quando algemou seus pulsos.

Ele se agachou abrindo a calça dela e a ajudando a tirar seus calçados e tirou sua calcinha junto com a calça.

— Muito melhor assim — ele voltou a beija-la com vigor.

Edward pressionou seus corpos fazendo ela sentir sua ereção.

Ele a empurrou pressionando ela no carro.

Bella ficou deitada no capô dele.

Edward beijou seu pescoço alvo abrindo seu sutiã e brincando com seus seios que no ultimo mês tinham voltado a ser só dele, já que já Thony tinha parado de mamar.

— Porra — ela praguejou quando ele beijou e chupou seu mamilo com força.

— Haan... Estava com tanta saudade de brincar com eles a vontade — Edward murmurou alternando entre um e outro seio.

— Então continue policial Swan.

— Eu vou sra. Cullen — ele disse lambendo sua barriga e descendo mais.

Edward a deitou no carro e abriu suas pernas.

Ele não perdeu tempo e caiu de boca em sua boceta lambendo e chupando com desejo.

Ele brincou com seus grandes lábios beijando-os como se eles fossem sua boca. Ele a sugou avidamente, mas delicadamente, apreciando o sabor que ele tanto amava.

Bella gritou e rebolou sentindo o prazer tomar seu corpo.

— Ahh... isso... me lambe, chupa minha boceta todinha — ela disse gemendo, seu corpo todo se arrepiando.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro de sua entrada e o mexendo como se tivesse chamando alguém.

Ele tirou seu dedo e voltou a lambê-la. Levou seu dedo a boca dela e fez ela o chupar.

Ele abriu mais sua perna e desceu sua língua por seu períneo até chegar a sua entrada traseira.

Ele cuspiu e lambeu ali colocando seu dedo a abrindo aquela entrada para ele.

— Você vai aprender a se comportar agora Isabella. Foi uma menina muito má e eu vou foder seu rabinho como punição.

— Edward — ela lamuriou — Me faça gozar — implorou necessitada.

— Ainda não — ele disse e puxou o corpo dela do carro a girando bruscamente.

Ele abriu sua bunda e desceu suas calças liberando seu pau duro e brilhante.

Bella se empinou para ele, tudo que queria era ele dentro dela, onde quer que fosse.

Edward esfregou seu membro em sua entrada traseira antes de lentamente empurra-lo para dentro.

— Porra, parece que seu cuzinho voltou a ser virgem — ele disse.

— Ain Edward— ela falou sentindo uma ardência gostosa ali.

— Quer que eu pare?

— Se você parar pode ter certeza que eu vou enfiar esse cassetete em você no mesmo lugar que seu pau tá agora — ela disse rápido.

Ele riu puxando-a pelo cabelo.

Edward chupou seu pescoço e grunhiu quando ficou completamente dentro dela.

— Aah porra seu cuzinho é tão apertado.

— Vai me fode — ela disse impaciente rebolando sua bunda para ele.

— É isso que quer, minha putinha? — ele falou deslizando para fora dela e voltando de novo com força em sua bunda.

— Ah isso porra — ela disse arfando.

— Sua putinha empina esse rabinho para mim — ele mandou dando um tapa dentro dela.

— Ah Edward isso mais forte.

— Ah sua vadiazinha safada sabia que gostaria disso — ele falou bombeando seu membro dentro dela com força.

Ela gritou seus quadris se chocando com força, mesmo com a mão presa conseguiu segurar no capô do carro com as pontas dos dedos. O atrito de seus mamilos no metal frio deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Ele segurou em seu pescoço e meteu nela com força.

Ambos gemiam, seus corpos se chocando com força.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e a girou novamente colocando em posição de frango assado.

— Porra, teu cuzinho tá arrombadinho — ele disse antes de se afundar nela de novo, vendo como sua entrada tinha se expandido para ele e piscava.

Ambos se beijaram.

Edward levou sua mão a entrada dela e esfregou seu clitóris, ela estava absurdamente molhada.

Bella gritou e seu copo se contorceu enquanto ela gozava.

Seus olhos se fecharam com força até ela ver estrelas.

Sem demorar muito Edward a acompanhou urrando enquanto gozava sem parar de meter nela.

Até que ofegante, ele tirou seu pau quase gozando de novo ao ver sua porra escorrer de sua bunda.

— Caralho — ele disse colocando sua cabeça na barriga dela.

— Me solta — Bella falou.

Ele suspirou sem querer se mexer e pegou a chave no bolso da calça que estava embolada em suas pernas ainda.

Ele abriu a algema dela beijando delicadamente seu pulso.

Bella o puxou pelos ombros.

— Você é uma péssimo policial — ela disse deslizando sua mão pelo peito dele, abrindo os botões de sua camisa — E vai aprender a não mexer com a The Black Swan.

Ele gemeu quando os lábios dela tomaram os seus.

Eles se beijaram e ela acariciando seu peito forte, beijando sua tatuagem.

Agarrou seu pau quase todo mole.

— Bella acho que ainda preciso de uns minutinhos — ele falou.

— Isso nós vamos ver.

Ela o empurrou e se agachou no chão fazendo ele tirar suas calças.

Bella segurou em seu membro e o colocou em sua boca o chupando, sem se importar do lugar que ele estava minutos antes.

Edward gemeu sentindo tudo vibrar.

Seu pau foi endurecendo de novo com as chupadas e lambidas atrevidas de sua esposa.

— Problema resolvido — ela falou soltando seu pau depois de chupar só a cabecinha.

— Na verdade, você criou um problemão. Sabe muito bem que vou demorar ainda mais para gozar agora — ele falou.

— Então vamos aproveitar — ela falou se levantando.

Abriu a porta do carro e se deitou no banco traseiro, abrindo bem suas pernas.

— Vem, quero seu pau aqui, olha como está molhada — ela disse esfregando dois dedos em sua entrada, os lambuzando facilmente.

— Espera — ele disse abrindo a porta da frente, ele apertou o botão e a teto do carro desceu.

Bella sorriu flexionando suas pernas para cima.

Edward esfregou-se nela a beijando.

Ficaram minutos assim apenas se beijando antecipando ao máximo o momento, ele esfregava seu membro entre os grandes lábios dela, mas sem penetrá-la.

Até que finalmente, ele deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Ambos gemeram.

Ele entrou e saiu de dentro dela com força fazendo o carro balançar.

Ela esticou suas pernas para cima e ele as dobrou.

Ele deslizava fundo dentro dela, bombeando, estocando seu membro em seu interior, fazendo um atrito maravilhoso em seus corpos suados e melados.

Bella arranhava suas costas, beijando-o com fervor, puxando seu cabelo.

Ele deu vários chupões em seu pescoço, seios, a onde quer que a boca dele conseguisse alcançar.

Ela desceu sua mão com entre seus corpos e acariciou seu saco que balançava com seus movimentos.

Edward segurou em sua mão e a beijou.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e Bella se levantou.

Sem dizerem nada trocaram de posição.

Ele se deitou no banco e ela se deitou por cima dele tendo o controle.

Ela o cavalgou com força e rapidez, subindo e descendo, balançando seu quadril.

— Você gosta disso, policial Swan? — ela perguntou puxando-o e segurando seu rosto com força.

— Sabe que sim, minha vadia — ele falou.

Ela mordeu sua boca e deu um tapa no rosto dele, Edward gemeu revidando em sua bunda.

Ela riu o beijando com fervor, apoiou suas mãos no peito dele, jogando seu pescoço para trás, balançando seu cabelo e mordendo seu lábio inchado.

Edward quase gozou com aquela visão.

Seus seios balançando, aquela jogada de cabelo.

— Porra — ele disse subindo seu peito e a beijando.

— Ain, ain, ain, vou gozar vou gozar — ela disse sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer e seu baixo ventre apertar.

Bella mordeu o pescoço dele com força e gozou mais uma vez.

Seu membro saiu de dentro dela e ele urrou enquanto gozava em sua virilha.

Bella desabou seu corpo por cima dele.

— Caralho estávamos precisando disso — ela falou ofegante.

— Eu sei — ele sorriu — Gostou?

— Para caralho — ela disse e eles se beijaram delicadamente, cansados e satisfeitos.

— Amo você — eles disseram juntos e riram voltando a se beijarem levemente.

— Temos que ir buscar Thony — ele falou quebrando o beijo e acariciando seus cabelos.

— Onde ele está? — ela perguntou mesmo tendo uma ideia de com quem seria.

— Com seu pai — Edward falou.

— O que você disse que ia fazer?

— Disse que precisava ensinar uma lição a você, ele disse para fazer logo mais um bebê, pois Thony já está andando.

Bella riu balançando a cabeça.

Seu pai era demais.

Ele era ainda mais coruja do que os próprios pais e fazia tudo que seu filho queria.

Era impossível controla-lo.

Edward e Bella ficaram mais alguns minutos abraçados, antes de se arrumarem.

— Você veio como? — Bella perguntou.

— Emmett me deixou aqui perto — ele sorriu.

— Aquele pilantra — ela disse sorrindo — Vamos dever uma para ele e Rose.

— Com certeza vamos — ele disse colocando a mão na perna dela que dirigia.

Chegaram a casa dos pais de Bella e a luz estava acesa, ainda não estava tão tarde e Thony com certeza deveria está acordado.

Eles entraram na casa sem bater na porta.

Bella gritou quando viu seu filho sentado no sofá com uma arma preta na mão, ele estava com o cano da arma na boca. O menino usava uma blusa branca com os dizeres _I coração vovô Charlie_ , uma calça de moletom, seus pezinhos estavam de fora, seu cabelo loiro acobreado estava todo espetado para cima.

— Thony — Bella disse pegando o menino e tirando arma de sua boca desesperada.

Foi só quando pegou na arma babada que percebeu que era de plástico.

— Mama — ele disse rindo mostrando seus quatro dentinhos.

— Ah, estragaram a diversão — Charlie falou atrás de Bella, ele rodou um revolver em seu dedo indicador antes de colocar em sua cintura.

— Papai, como pode deixar ele brincar com isso? — Bella falou abraçando seu filho mais calma.

— Estava só ensinando o menino a brincar, ele tem que aprender cedo isso — Charlie disse — Você mesma pegou em uma arma com três anos.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor é impossível — ela disse suspirando.

— Vou pegar as coisas dele — Edward disse subindo para o quarto que seu filho tinha ali na casa do vô.

— Me dê ele para me despedir — Charlie pediu estendendo o braço.

Bella entregou seu filho ao avô que foi de bom grado.

— Cadê mamãe?

— Acabou de subir para banhar — ele falou beijando o rosto do neto que ria sentindo cocegas do seu bigode — Tchau chefinho, logo vamos está atirando por aí — Charlie falou.

 _— Bai, vô_ — ele disse acenando sua mãozinha.

Seu filho tinha ganhado o apelido de chefinho, tudo por contado filme O poderoso chefinho, o personagem se parecia com ele e até sua festinha de um ano tinha sido com esse tema.

Apesar de pouca idade seu filho tinha se divertido muito, ele realmente parecia o chefinho usando um terno preto, todo sorridente e com seus olhos brilhando.

Edward voltou com a bolsa que ele tinha deixado.

Bella subiu para falar com sua mãe rapidamente.

Edward colocou a cadeirinha do filho no carro e Bella apareceu com o pequeno que pediu colo ao pai.

Edward o pegou rapidamente beijando sua bochecha vermelha.

— Como você não dormiu ainda, hein, filho — Edward disse o abraçando.

— _Nony, qué nini não_ — ele disse, apesar de seus olhos dizerem ao contrário. Ele deu um bocejo e deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

— Quer não hein — Edward falou divertido beijando o rostinho do filho e o colocando na cadeirinha, sabia que logo ele dormiria.

A viagem foi rápida e como os pais tinham imaginado o menino dormiu rapidinho com o movimento do carro.

Bella pegou a mochila dele e sua bolsa e Edward o pegou com cuidado para não o acordar.

Eles o colocaram no berço e ficaram alguns segundos o observando dormir.

Edward foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, Bella conferiu tudo antes de ir.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e ela foi rapidamente para lá.

Ele passava a mão em seus cabelos e agua descia por seu corpo delicioso.

Ela não esperou mais nada e tirou sua roupa para se juntar a ele.

Ela abriu o boxer de vidro e ele sorriu dando espaço para sua esposa.

Se abraçaram sem dizer nada.

Não precisavam de palavras para saberem a felicidade e o amor que sentiam, naquele momento.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amooores, gostaram da surpresinha? Espero que sim, já estava com saudade desses dois haha  
O que acharam do capítulo?  
Comentem muito, muito, muito para eu postar o outro mais rápido para vocês. Vai ser do Thony mais velho, mas pretendo aumentar ele e fazer mais cenas Bellward que é o que a gente gosta, mas para isso vocês precisam me incentivar com vários comentários hahaha  
espero que tenham gostado,  
beeijos e até o próximo

lalac


	31. Capítulo Bônus II

**Capítulo Bônus II - A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar**

— Nossa, Thony isso é tão bom— Liz, sua namorada, disse chupando o lábio do menino, antes de se inclinar para trás e deixar os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço.

— Você gosta? — ele disse apertando seu seio por baixo da blusa do uniforme.

Ela gemeu puxando seu cabelo, a outra mão dele apertando a bunda dela com força também.

— Droga, Liz, não aguento mais quero você — ele suspirou olhando nos olhos verdes de sua bela namorada, pressionando seu membro excitado nela.

— Eu também — ela admitiu o beijando. Finalmente estava preparada para ter sua primeira vez com ele.

Thony era o namorado que ela sempre sonhou e sabia que nada poderia os separar. Apesar de não ter recebido nenhum chamado ainda, ela sabia sobre a Família, seus pais faziam parte dela e foi por eles que ela tinha conhecido o namorado quando ele tinha 12 anos, mas só tinham começado a namorar naquele ano quando foram para a mesma escola e estudaram juntos, antes eram só amigos.

Seus pais tinham dado uma festa e convidado os pais de Liz, ela nunca irá esquecer-se da sensação que sentiu quando o viu ali.

Ele era alto para sua idade, forte e tinha uma postura que colocava medo em muitos. Assim como seus pais também, ela tinha ficado nervosa em ser amiga dele, ainda mais por seus pais serem os chefões da Família, mas era impossível para ela ficar longe dele.

A mãe dele a amedrontava, mas depois de um tempo Liz sentia que estava começando a conquistar o coração da sogra.

Ela podia sentir o membro duro dele pressionado no corpo dela e ela nunca quis ninguém como o queria, mas sabia que aquilo não iria para frente, pelo menos não aquele dia.

Um barulho de telefone tocou os interrompendo.

— Droga, é minha mãe — ele disse colocando o aparelho na orelha.

— Anthony, onde está? Já deveria ter chegado — a voz da sua mãe soou imponente do outro lado.

— Eu estou chegando, um professor me prendeu aqui — ele mentiu, fazendo Liz dar um risinho.

— E por acaso esse professor tem cabelo ruivo? Ande logo — ela disse desligando.

Ele suspirou a olhando.

Ser filho da The Black Swan, significava sempre andar na linha e obedecer a seus pais. Sempre. E se atrasasse com certeza levaria uma bronca daquelas.

— Nos falamos depois?

— Claro — assentiu dando um último beijo nela.

Liz saiu da sala depois de olhar atentamente para os lados.

Thony ainda ficou alguns minutos lá tentando controlar o volume que ostentava em suas calças.

Já tinha pelo menos meia hora que a aula tinha acabado e eles estavam de amasso em uma sala da escola que era pouco usada.

Thony estava para enlouquecer já. Ele a desejava tanto, já tinha tido sua primeira vez no ano passado, com uma colega dele, que tinha se mudado, depois dela tinha se apaixonado por Liz e a queria.

Ele estava tão ansioso para ficar com ela e ser dela e ela ser sua.

Quando finalmente saiu percebeu que só tinha o carro dele no estacionamento.

Ele andou tranquilamente para ele e apertou o alarme no momento que ia abrir a porta, escutou uma freada brusca ele se virou, mas assim que fez isso sentiu um braço forte pressionar algo em seu rosto e ele desmaiou com o cheiro forte que sentiu.

Acordou horas mais tarde.

Ele abriu seus olhos, mas percebeu que estava vendado. Tudo que via era a escuridão. Tentou se mexer mais percebeu que seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam presos em uma cadeira.

— Droga — ele praguejou baixinho;

Tentou se manter calmo, tentando se lembrar de tudo que tinha aprendido desde quando soube qual era o real trabalho de seus pais.

Ele tinha ficado assustado no começo, sempre tinha tido seus pais como boas pessoas e saber que eles eram assassinos, traficantes e chefões da Família, tinha mexido com ele.

Sempre tinha desconfiado que eles tinham um segredo, nunca imaginou algo assim, de repente tudo fez sentido, as histórias que seu avô contava.

Tudo era real.

Mas ele aceitou o destino e queria sim ajudar a Família, se sentia forte e mesmo com pouca idade ele já se sentia um homem.

Desde pequeno estava sendo treinado por isso, ainda mais pelo seu avô Charlie. Thony aprendia muita coisa com ele, era um dos homens mais importante de sua vida, depois de seu pai. Foi com Charlie que ele estava a primeira vez que matou alguém meses atrás.

— Tem alguém aí? — ele disse alto erguendo seu rosto.

Sentiu um soco forte em sua cara.

— Fica calado porra — uma voz forte disse.

— Quem é você? Não sabe com quem está mexendo — Thony disse sentindo uma dor em seu maxilar, tentou soltar seus braços, mas não conseguiu.

Estava preso.

Tinha que escapar dali.

A hora era agora.

Ele precisava mostrar que ele não era qualquer um, mas sim Anthony Charlie Cullen-Swan, futuro chefe da Família.

Ele não iria deixar quem quer que o estivesse machucando sair dali.

— Eu sei quem você é moleque, você é Anthony Cullen-Swan, filho de Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen.

— Solte-me — o menino exigiu.

— Eu quero saber para quem seus pais trabalham, fale-me — o homem exigiu — e sairá daqui vivo.

— Eles são donos de uma boate — Thony falou rápido e recebeu outro soco, sentiu um gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Porra.

Por que seus pais nunca o deixaram ir armado a escola? Se ao menos tivesse com seu revólver, iria ter o prazer de matar alguém pela segunda vez, iria mostrar que ninguém batia nele assim e saía impune.

Teria o prazer de destroçar o infeliz, osso por osso.

— Mentira, ninguém vive tão bem assim. Eu sei que sua mãe e a famosa The Black Swan ela é uma criminosa, diga-me.

— Não, não sei do que está falando — Thony engolindo o sangue que saia da sua boca.

A venda que estava em seu rosto foi puxada para baixo bruscamente.

O local estava semi iluminado, ele não sabia a onde era, o homem estava todo de preto e usava uma máscara tampando seu rosto. Ele era provavelmente o dobro de tamanho de Thony, mas Thony com a raiva que estava sentindo tinha certeza que conseguiria derrota-lo fácil, fácil se não estivesse preso.

Lembrou-se das vezes que já tinha treinado luta com seu pai, tios e até com sua mãe.

— Você é da polícia você pegou o menino errado, cara me tira daqui — Thony falou tentando soar calmo, vendo que ele segurava um distintivo ao redor do pescoço.

O homem sacou uma arma e apontou para ele.

— Diga-me, confessa o que quero saber, seus pais eles são os chefes da Família, não são? — o homem disse e Thony de repente sentiu uma dor forte que ele não soube da onde vinha.

— NÃO SEI, DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO, JÁ DISSE — Thony falou ofegante, parecia que tinha acabado de receber um choque.

O homem atirou e Thony gemeu sentindo uma ardência repentina em seu braço.

O homem tinha atirado e o tiro passou de raspão ali.

Thony nunca sentiu tanto medo de morrer em sua vida.

Mas era para isso que tinha treinado.

Ele nunca, nunca entregaria seus pais, a Família, nem se isso custasse sua própria vida.

A Família vem sempre em primeiro lugar.

Mesmo que ainda não tivesse feito o juramente ou entrado para ela oficialmente. Thony protegeria para sempre a Família, essa era a maior certeza que tinha em sua vida.

— Diga, diga a verdade ou o próximo vai ser na sua cara — o cano da arma foi pressionado bem no meio da sua testa, estava quente.

Thony respirou fundo, sentindo sua morte cada vez mais próxima.

Seu coração estava acelerado e ele suava.

Pensou em sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã pentelha, como será que eles reagiriam ao saber que ele tinha morrido.

Ficariam felizes por ele não ter entregue a Família? Sentiriam orgulho por ele morrer assim?

— Eles são só donos de uma boate, é tudo que eu sei, me tira daqui — ele falou rapidamente.

O homem puxou o cabelo de Thony com força, forçando seu rosto para trás. O menino tentou ver algo no homem que o identificasse, mas não conseguiu.

— Vamos ver se vai continuar mentindo com isso — o homem disse soltando seu rosto com força, fazendo a cadeira balançar.

Algo se arrastou e ele escutou uma voz conhecida.

— Thony, Thony socorro — Liz disse de algum lugar.

— Liz? Liz onde você está? — ele falou desesperado olhando na direção da voz, mas não enxergando nada.

Não, ela não.

Bater nele, tortura-lo e mata-lo era diferente, mas envolve-la nisso... ele sentiu a raiva ainda mais forte dentro dele.

O que iria fazer? Não tinha como se soltar, pensou puxando seus braços e pernas inutilmente.

— Se não disser ela vai morrer — o homem falou.

— Thony, Thony, eu te amo, Thony, por favor, me salva — a menina pediu chorando.

Eu te amo, Thony.

Ela o amava.

Ele a amava.

O quanto ele ansiou ouvir aquelas palavras dela?

Agora era tarde demais.

Agora não podia mais.

— Seu canalha, solte-me e vamos lutar de igual para igual — Thony disse trincando seu maxilar dolorido, se tivesse solto sabia que poderia acabar com ele facilmente, com a raiva que estava sentindo.

O homem riu.

— Se me contar o que quero saber, ela vai sair dessa vocês vão poder sair os dois daqui, mas preciso saber seus pais são os chefes da Família?

— Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando porra, solte-a — Thony bradou irado.

— Thony, por favor, por favor, diz — Liz implorou soluçando e chorando — Dói, Thony, dói — a última parte foi dita em um sussurro.

— Seu miserável, filho da puta — Thony gritou — Você pegou o garoto errado, solte-nos.

— Última chance, me diga ou ela morre.

Os olhos de Thony arderem e seu peito se apertou, as palavras quase escaparam de sua boca, enquanto ouvia os murmúrios de dor da namorada.

Ele mordeu seus lábios com força.

Não. Ele não podia.

— Eu te amo Liz, mas sinto muito, não posso dizer algo que não é real — ele sussurrou engolindo em seco.

A Família vem em primeiro lugar.

Sempre.

— Não, Thony, não — Liz gritou e ouviu um tiro.

Thony apertou seus olhos com força, os soluços de Liz sumindo até restar só o silêncio.

Era isso, ela tinha partido.

— Liz? Por favor fala comigo — ele pediu chorando.

De repente o local se iluminou fazendo os olhos dele arderem e ele escutou palmas entusiasmadas.

Viu sua mãe sorrindo em sua direção, seu pai e seu avô Charlie.

— Que porra foi isso? — ele disse meio chorando, incrédulo, aliviado.

— Parabéns filho acabou de ser aprovado no teste — sua mãe disse cortando o durex que o prendia na cadeira com seu canivete.

— Isso tudo foi mentira? Droga eu quase morri agora. Liz — ele disse indo para a menina que estava um pouco mais ao lado, sem nenhuma aparência de choro nele.

Ela se aproximou e deu um tapa no peito dele, vendo sua cara toda machucada.

— Não acredito que ia me deixar morrer — ela falou com raiva.

— Eu... eu...

— Não se preocupe querido, a Família vem em primeiro lugar sempre — ela disse e o abraçou.

— Deus, eu te amo, te amo Liz — o menino falou a beijando apaixonadamente, ignorando a dor dos socos em seu rosto.

Ele não sabia a onde a vida os levaria.

Sabia que ainda era jovem, mas para ele só importava Liz e onde quer que iriam sabia que estariam sempre juntos servindo a Família.

Bella limpou a garganta fazendo ela sair de cima dele.

Liz corou encarando envergonhada sua sogra.

— Estou orgulhoso de você campeão — Edward falou bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

— Espero não ter batido forte de mais — Emmett disse tirando a máscara que usava. Thony percebeu que tinha um aparelho preso em sua garganta que mudava sua voz.

— Porra tio Emm, não fez nem cócegas — Thony o provocou.

— Olha garoto — eles riram.

— Thony, aqui. Mandei fazer isso antes de você nascer, bem vindo a Família — Charlie falou estendendo a caixa com a faca dentro. Tinha cerca de 15 centímetros de aço bem afiado, a ponta era bem fina, o cabo era branco, tinha alguns diamantes e o símbolo da Família em prata.

— É linda vovô — ele disse feliz e emocionado o abraçando.

Tinha chegado a hora dele servir oficialmente a Família.

 _Horas mais tarde..._

O salão estava cheio de integrantes da Família, todos estavam ali para ver o juramento que Anthony faria e ele se tornaria oficialmente um membro do grupo.

Bella estava sentada na cadeira em cima de um pequeno palco, Edward estava ao seu lado em pé.

O rei e a rainha com os súditos ao redor. Ela usava um manto preto com capuz e Edward um de um tom azul marinho, todos os outros usavam um manto cinza com o brasão da Família.

A família dele estava ali, seus pais, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett nas primeiras cadeiras junto com Liz e seus pais.

Renée estava ali também ao lado deles.

Charlie entrou acompanhando Thony, ele segurava em seu ombro o guiando.

Thony se aproximou de sua mãe e fez uma reverência e se ajoelhou.

Bella se levantou elegantemente se aproximando do filho.

— Anthony Cullen, você jura fazer de tudo para proteger a Família?

— Eu juro — o menino disse com a voz firme.

— Jura, ser fiel a Família, mesmo que isso signifique perder pessoas que ama?

— Eu juro.

— Jura negar tudo que for trazer malefícios a Família?

— Eu juro.

— Jura honrar o trabalho que lhe for designado?

— Eu juro.

— Estenda a mão — ela mandou.

Edward então se aproximou com uma bacia que tinha a imagem de um santo. Aquele era um ritual que vinha da Família, ainda com eles estavam na Itália, o mais antigo e importante promessa da Família.

Bella puxou seu canivete afiado e furou a mão do filho.

— Eu, Anthony Charlie Cullen-Swan, prometo ser fiel a Família, coloca-la sempre em primeiro lugar na minha vida, proteger e honrar meus juramentos e se um dia eu ousá-la trair, que meu corpo queime como meu sangue queima neste momento — ele repetiu as palavras que sua mãe sussurrou.

Edward então queimou a imagem que estava suja do sangue do filho.

Charlie deu um pequeno pano para ele pressionar o corte.

— Eu The Black Swan, como chefa da Família, apresenta o futuro chefe, meu primogênito Angry Tiger. Seja bem-vindo oficialmente.

Thony então se levantou e todos fizeram uma reverência curvando seu corpo ao novo membro.

Bella pegou sua mão e a ergueu e todos aplaudiram dando início a comemoração.

...

Já era tarde quando pouco a pouco as pessoas começaram a ir embora.

Bella estava cansada e ansiosa para voltar para sua casa.

Ela olhou para seu marido que conversava com alguns membros da Família, parecendo sentir seu olhar ele a encarou de volta.

Sem dizer nada ele se despediu e foi para onde Bella estava.

— Já quer ir embora?

— Sim, onde está Thony?

— Ele já foi com Liz ia a deixar em sua casa.

— Vamos então — Bella falou.

Eles se despediram rapidamente de alguns membros importantes e saíram.

— Thony, vai ser um bom líder, ele surpreendeu a todos no teste — Edward falou enquanto dirigia.

— Sim, estou orgulhosa dele — Bella disse sorrindo tocando a perna do marido — Por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse se perder quando matasse alguém, mas ali eu finalmente percebi que nosso menininho está se tornando um homem.

— Sim, ele está — Edward deu um sorriso orgulhoso olhando para a esposa antes de rir.

Bella o encarou confusa.

— Acho que somos os únicos pais do mundo orgulhosos do filho ter matado alguém — ele explicou.

Ela riu.

— Não mais do que o avô coruja dele pode ter certeza.

— Não mesmo.

Charlie faltava idolatrar o neto, era bonito ver a relação deles.

Uns minutos depois eles chegaram a casa deles, no mesmo momento que Thony parava o carro ao lado.

Bella foi até o filho e o abraçou.

— Como está se sentindo, querido?

— Estou ótimo mamãe, sabe que esperava por esse momento há anos, estou ansioso para saber como vou trabalhar agora.

— Amanhã na reunião você saberá, filho, agora vamos entrar, algo me diz que alguém está esperando a gente.

Eles assentiram e entraram na casa.

Como imaginaram a menina estava deitada no sofá coberta, a babá dormindo em outro.

— Finalmente chegaram — ela disse ficando em pé e andando até o irmão — Como foi? O que acontece no ritual? E o teste? O que fizeram com você?

— Ei, ei, ei mocinha, não deveria estar na cama? — Bella disse encarando sua filha de 10 anos com aquele olhar de mãe.

A menina se chamava Renesmee Carlie e desde pequena já mostrava como tinha juntado a parte forte de ambas as personalidade dos pais. Ela amava tudo quanto é assunto sobre a Família e vivia estudando tudo sobre a máfia. Ela não via a hora de chegar a sua vez e fazer parte da Família.

— Mamãe, eu não conseguia dormir, não entendo ainda porque não me levaram — ela falou emburrada cruzando seus braços.

— Porque você é uma criança ainda, Ness — seu pai respondeu.

— Não sou não — ela bufou.

Thony se aproximou e bagunçou os cabelos da irmã.

— É a melhor sensação do mundo, pirralha, um dia vai ser sua vez — ele disse para a menina que sorriu animada sonhando com esse dia.

— Vamos agora todos para cima, vou dispensar a babá — Bella disse encarando a mulher que dormia.

Edward subiu com os filhos e Bella acordou a mulher, dando o dinheiro para ela e a levando até seu carro.

Ela voltou para casa fechando a porta e acionando o alarme.

Subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto do filho.

— Boa noite Thony.

— Boa noite mãe — ele gritou de volta.

A porta do quarto da filha estava aberta e Edward a cobria na cama.

— Mamãe, boa noite — Ness sussurrou já quase de olhos fechados.

— Boa noite meu amor, durma bem — Bella se inclinou beijando seu rosto.

Eles desligaram a luz e saíram indo para a suíte deles.

Edward a agarrou assim que passaram pela porta.

— Já disse que te amo hoje, sra. Cullen?

— Nessa noite ainda não, sr. Swan — Bella respondeu se virando e abraçando o marido.

Edward a abraçou puxando-a pela cintura e beijou sua boca suavemente.

— Eu amo você — eles sussurraram juntos quebrando o beijo, depois sorriram, se olhando como um casal de adolescente apaixonados.

Era sempre assim, não importa quanto tempo passasse, quantos anos viveriam. O amor deles sempre estaria ali.

E sempre estariam juntos.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?  
Sim, depois de quase um ano finalmente estou postando o outro bônus aqui para vocês.  
Como já tinha dito não tem muito Bellward neles, mas espero que tenham gostado  
Thony com certeza vai ser um grande chefe da Família como seus pais  
Não sei como ele não ficou traumatizado com o teste que fizeram kkkkk  
Esse juramento com fogo existe de verdade com base em pesquisas na internet e se chama "punciuta" não sei como é de verdade, usei minha imaginação

Eu amei muito essa fic, fugiu um pouco da realidade com essa Bella mafiosa e Edward, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. Tenho outra ideia de fanfic assim com Charlie sendo mafioso e Edward, mas a Bella não querendo isso  
Mas nunca consegui sair do segundo capítulo dela kkkkkk  
Quem sabe um dia não é?

Estou aceitando sugestões de fanfics longas estou sem ideias ultimamente e vocês falando sobre ideias de vocês quem sabe me inspire hehe tô querendo algo bem legal e diferente como eu acho que essa foi

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e acompanharam a fic, prometo que TBS não vai atrás de vocês, agora para aqueles que nunca deixaram sua marquinha aqui nossa mafiosa está afiando o canivete kkkkkk

Espero vocês nas minhas outras fics, Amor em Hollywood com Edward famoso e o que for vim por aí...

beeeijos,  
lalac


End file.
